


Шкафчик номер 53

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда молча протягивает свою карточку Ми Ён, оставив увесистую сумку и плащ в шкафчике №53 и положив номерок в правый карман своих серых джинсов. Затем, после одобрительного кивка Ми Ён, так же молча идет по узкой старой лестнице на второй этаж и располагается между третьей и четвертой книжными полками, ближе к окну, в разделе с исторической литературой и политикой, в секции с буквами от "П" до "Я".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкафчик номер 53

**Глава 1**

 

Перебирая верхушки деревьев мягкой прохладной рукой, ветер взволнованно меняет своё направление, то шаловливо опускаясь ниже, то снова поднимаясь вверх.

 

Моё самое любимое место в этой маленькой убогой квартире – балкон. Я сажусь на небольшой выступ у двери, обнимаю колени и часами смотрю на небо или на соседние дома, на соседние жизни. Воздух меняется. Если я прихожу утром, то постепенно мои щеки согреваются под лучами раннего солнца. Если вечером – то ветер игриво приносит прохладную, мягкую воздушную массу.

 

Время идет незаметно, и я, порой убаюканный голосом мира, засыпаю на коричневом кафеле пола.

 

Ючон говорит, я должен поставить там кресло или даже постараться впихнуть кровать. Он шутит, предлагая сдавать саму квартиру, ту единственную комнату, что в ней есть, а самому жить на балконе. Он ненавидит мой балкон, ведь именно ему приходится приносить мне горячий чай по несколько раз в зимние месяцы, после очередной холодной ночи.

 

Возможно, мне стоит его послушаться, но что тогда останется в моей жизни?

 

Сегодня холодно для начала сентября. Я старательно натягиваю рукава и кутаюсь в длинные полы старого свитера. Не хочется ни о чем думать. Я поднимаю взгляд к пасмурному, печальному небу в ожидании первых его слез. Оно плачет за меня.

 

Жизнь вряд ли изменится, чудес не случается, а все мы достаточные трусы, чтобы держаться скорее за то малое, что у нас есть, чем ставить на кон даже эти крохи ради какого-то неведомого счастья, лучшего будущего, престижа. Мы знаем, что проиграем. Я знаю.

 

Стараясь не думать об еще одном бессмысленно прошедшем дне, я вспоминаю лишь то, что было в нем приятного – совершенно мне не знакомого долговязого парня.

 

Я уже два года работаю в небольшой библиотеке нашего района. В ней, как и во многих других библиотеках, сейчас мало людей, все пользуются электронными книгами и интернетом. Меня это скорее радует, чем огорчает: меньше народу - больше свободного времени. Моя работа достаточно однообразна и утомительна – день за днем расставлять сданные книги по своим местам.

 

Но я совсем не об этом.

 

Вот уже месяц, как к нам ходит этот парень. Он всегда молча протягивает свою карточку Ми Ён, оставив увесистую сумку и плащ в шкафчике №53 и положив номерок в правый карман своих серых джинсов. Затем, после одобрительного кивка Ми Ён, так же молча идет по узкой старой лестнице на второй этаж и располагается между третьей и четвертой книжными полками, ближе к окну, в разделе с исторической литературой и политикой, в секции с буквами от "П" до "Я".

 

Он сидит на полу, я знаю, там самый мягкий, новый ковер во всем здании. Его длинные ноги иногда раскинуты в стороны, и если я облокочусь на стол, то смогу увидеть носок его кроссовок. Потом он меняет положение, и тогда его колени касаются толстого переплета исторического словаря – самой большой книги у нас.

 

Без пятнадцати пять он аккуратно расставляет все книги по местам и, вежливо кланяясь, покидает здание.

 

Остаётся два долгих часа до закрытия библиотеки.

 

Я заметил его с самого первого дня, с того момента, как он впервые тихо, но уверенно разговаривал с Ми Ён, заполняя анкетные данные.

 

Я смотрел на его длинные худые ноги и потертые джинсы, на огромную черную сумку, небрежно лежащую возле него на полу, на коричневую пайту с оттопыренными карманами и слишком длинные, на мой вкус, волосы. Он выглядел таким спокойным и знающим что делать человека, с целью в жизни, со светлым и счастливым будущим. Человеком, у которого все впереди. Такие люди вызывают у меня злость, отвращение, ядовитую зависть, но… но этот, совсем еще молодой парень, он...

 

Если бы я был хоть немного романтичнее, я бы сказал, что влюбился в него с первого взгляда – но любви не существует. Я просто наблюдаю за ним, наполняя им рабочие часы, и время летит незаметней.

 

Хотя мне не нужно, чтобы оно торопилось, но нет и причин, чтобы его останавливать.

 

Мне неизвестно ни сколько ему лет, ни его имя, ни какие книги он читает. Я пообещал себе, что не буду узнавать ничего.

 

 

Услышав легкий стук в дверь, я, вдохнув полную грудь холодного осеннего воздуха, открываю глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Кажется, сегодня у меня будут гости.

 

Ючон приходит ко мне достаточно редко, только в те дни, когда случилось что-то, о чем он не хочет думать.

 

Мы знаем друг друга настолько давно, что порою мне кажется, что наши эмоции переплетены слишком туго, и я не могу отделить себя от него.

 

Если бы мы были похожи чуть меньше, пожалуй, мы были бы влюблены – сильно, страстно, без вопросов о завтрашнем дне. Мы проводили бы вечера, гуляя по пустым улицам, рассказывая друг другу одни и те же истории, улыбались голубизне небосвода и держались за руки, не желая отпускать никогда. Однако мы смотрим в глаза друг другу – и видим своё отражение, ту же боль, те же несчастья.

 

– Пытаешься подхватить раннюю осеннюю простуду? – Ючон усаживается на диван и подает мне принесенную им мою любимую булочку.

 

– Спасибо, – говорю я и сажусь рядом, – еще не так холодно.

 

– Тебе, конечно, виднее.

 

В воздухе повисает тишина. Нам не нужно говорить, чтобы знать, кто о чем думает, а некоторые мысли слишком пугающие, чтобы произносить их вслух.

 

Я кусаю мягкую сдобу и разглядываю его профиль. У него такие красивые волосы, легкие локоны блестящей волной касаются уха и шеи, прячутся за воротник темно-зеленой рубашки.

 

Я бы хотел любить его иначе.

 

Булочка заканчивается и, облизав пальцы, я тянусь к его ладони. Наши пальцы привычно сплетаются, он смотрит мне в глаза. Его печальная улыбка лишь придаёт мне уверенности, и я, больше не задумываясь, обнимаю его. Целую отчаянно и жестко, так чтобы он мог поделиться со мной своим горем, не говоря ничего.

 

Я бы хотел, чтобы он любил меня иначе.

 

Через длинное мгновение смешанного теплого дыхания и молчаливого принятия, мы идем на смежную кухню.

 

– Как твой незнакомец? – спрашивает Ючон, усаживаясь на стул за моей спиной и наблюдая, как я ставлю на плиту кастрюлю.

 

– В порядке.

 

– Все еще незнакомец?

 

– Да.

 

– Дже, тебе нужно просто познакомиться с ним, – убежденно говорит он.

 

– И много тебе пользы от того, что ты часами болтаешь с мистером Красивая Улыбка? – несколько желчно интересуюсь я.

 

Он молчит достаточно долго, я знаю, что задел его, мне не стоило такое говорить, но эти его бесконечные советы о том, как и что мне нужно делать, уже надоели.

 

– По крайней мере, я знаю, что все, что я о нем думаю – на самом деле реальность, а не мои домыслы, – наконец тихо отвечает он.

 

– А еще то, как он обожает свою жену.

 

– Да, и это тоже.

 

Должно быть, случилось что-то на самом деле плохое, раз Ючон сегодня такой покорный.

 

– Эй, в этом месте ты должен брызгать слюной и защищать свою и его честь, – пытаюсь пошутить я.

 

Он улыбается, и в кухне становится светлее. Я так люблю его улыбку. Если бы...

 

– А я и забыл. Ты такой придурок, Джеджун, как хорошо, что твой незнакомец никогда об этом не узнает.

 

Ну вот, теперь он платит мне той же монетой, но я совсем не злюсь, лишь бы он улыбался.

 

– Да, ему со мной несказанно повезло, а вот мистеру Красивая Улыбка – нет.

 

– Мистер Красивая Улыбка знает мне цену!

 

Мы смеёмся, и я ставлю на стол подогретую еду.

 

Я думаю о том, когда этот человек стал "Мистером Красивая Улыбка"? Я уже не помню. Кажется, несколько лет назад, когда Ючон впервые о нем упомянул. Он не сказал тогда имя, а со временем оно перестало иметь значение – человек, которого он полюбил, был женат. Как бы все могло сложиться и как я бы мог с ним познакомиться, было теперь не важно, как и его имя. В конце концов, чувства Ючона – это единственное, что волнует меня, а тот, кто разбил его сердце, не должен носить никакого имени.

 

Это слишком печально, любить своего друга. Слишком печально знать, что улыбается он своей самой красивой улыбкой не для тебя.

 

– Так незнакомец все так же приходит каждый день? – прерывает мои мысли Ючон.

 

– Да.

 

– Что он читает?

 

– Не знаю.

 

– Не понимаю тебя, ты ведь можешь так легко все узнать, а предпочитаешь просто тупо таращится на его спину каждый день!

 

– Тебе не нужно понимать, к тому же ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я поступаю именно так.

 

– Дже, все не обязательно будет плохо.

 

– Из нас двоих хоть один должен быть вменяем и не влюблён.

 

Ючон неожиданно смеётся, и я от удивления опускаю палочки.

 

– Ты уже влюблён, – отсмеявшись, говорит он.

 

Что я могу ответить? Это не так? Что я просто... что я наблюдаю за ним, мне интересно...

 

– И пока ты играешься в эти свои игры, влюбляешься только сильнее, – как-то грустно говорит он и задаёт такой странный вопрос: – Во сколько он приходит?

 

– В 14:05 по понедельникам, а в остальные дни в 13:20.

 

– Послушай меня, Джеджун, я знаю, ты напуган моим опытом, но такого не будет. Тебе же не обязательно звать его на свидание, все что нужно – это познакомиться. Спроси, что он читает, а дальше оно само как-нибудь да будет.

 

Ючон нежно гладит моё запястье, заглядывая в лицо.

 

– Чунни, я не хочу, – тихо говорю я.

 

– Конечно, хочешь! Мы не можем вечно утешать друг друга.

 

– Почему? Собираешься сбежать от меня с мистером Красивая Улыбка?

 

– Вполне возможно, – подмигивает он, – так что пока я соблазняю мистера Красивая Улыбка, ты должен вскружить голову своему незнакомцу, любителю шкафчика 53.

 

Мы опять смеёмся. Глупые клички, и я уже знаю – незнакомец наконец получил своё имя.

 

 

Ночью, когда Ючон уходит, я долго не могу заснуть, глупо и наивно представляя, как оставлю в шкафчике 53 любовную записку завтра утром и буду наблюдать из-за библиотекарской стойки за выражением его лица.

 

Это смешно и грустно, но я хихикаю, представляя гамму всевозможных эмоций, различные реакции, варианты последствий.

 

Конечно, я не сделаю этого. Играя в своей фантазии такие вот сценки, я просто в очередной раз придумываю себе отговорку, чтобы о нем мечтать.

 

Он обычный, наверное, не самый красивый, я не большой специалист, мой Ючон кажется мне привлекательней. Но за ним наверняка бегают девчонки, пишут любовные письма и надевают самые красивые платья. Есть в нем что-то такое, загадочное, яркое, что заставляет завороженно смотреть. Такая тихая, мягкая, опасная аура.

 

У меня никогда не было возможности рассмотреть его близко и те черты, в которых я не уверен или не видел, я дорисовываю сам. Я знаю, что у него длинные русые волосы, лежащие на плечах, в его ушах красуются серьги из темного серебра. Я не видел его улыбки, но мне кажется, она должна быть такой же яркой, как и у Ючона.

 

Засыпая, я думаю о нем, зная, что завтра ничего не изменится, зная, что не захочу ничего изменить.

 

 

 

**Глава 2**

 

Каждый последующий день становится все дождливее и темнее, и я задумываюсь, не планирует ли природа что-то.

 

Я бы хотел сильного грозного ветра и еще более бесконечных потоков дождя. Хочу прихода мерзкого ноября, хочу забраться вечером под одеяло и смотреть телевизор, ни о чем не думая, как много лет подряд. Хочу оставаться допоздна в библиотеке и бродить среди лабиринтов книжных полок и шкафов, глядя, как за окном бушует стихия, а раскаты грома освещают покрытый старыми красными коврами пол. Хочу идти ранним сумрачным утром по свежим лужам, чувствуя, как промокают старые ботинки, и всё равно забегать в кафетерий за чашечкой их ароматного горького кофе вместо того, чтобы купить себе новую обувь. Хочу...

 

Звонок, свидетельствующий о приходе посетителя, вырывает меня из мыслей.

 

Отрывая щеку от стола, я сонно смотрю на пришедшего.

 

Сегодня я один, Ми Ён заболела, а старушка Им Су живет слишком далеко, чтоб ехать в такую погоду.

 

Он стряхивает с зонта воду, аккуратно ставит его в ведро. Снимает бежевый, весь промокший плащ и неторопливо кладет его в шкафчик с номером 53.

 

Я заворожено смотрю, как он достаёт из сумки подписной талончик и медленно, словно во сне, направляется в мою сторону.

 

В эти самые минуты я наконец с неимоверной четкостью понимаю, насколько Ючон прав – я безнадежно, совершенно слепо влюблён в этого человека. Мои щеки вспыхивают или мне так только кажется? Коленки отказываются разгибаться. А он... он решительно приближается.

 

В следующий момент я осознаю, что мы уже смотрим друг на друга. Мой таинственный незнакомец так восхитительно красив. На его ресницах все еще блестят капельки дождя, а волосы завились в очаровательные игривые кудряшки. А еще у него острый взгляд, именно такой, каким я его всегда себе представлял.

 

Я выдыхаю и говорю первое, что пришло в голову:

 

– Дождь.

 

– Да, – кивает он и протягивает мне карточку, – сегодня никого нет, вы тут один? Из-за погоды?

 

– Ми Ён заболела, и я... я убедил Им Су не приезжать... Дождь, – я осознаю, что заикаюсь, но это на самом деле лучшее, что я могу сделать.

 

– У вас замечательное место работы, – у него такой мягкий, тихий голос, что я забываю искать его карточку и просто смотрю на него. Он не улыбается, но мне кажется, что улыбка есть в его глазах.

 

– Вы любите читать.

 

– Да, – соглашается он, когда я наконец протягиваю ему найденную карту.

 

Вежливо кланяясь, он привычно направляется на второй этаж, а я опускаюсь на свой стул.

 

Я болен им, и это ужасно.

 

* * *

 

У Ючона маленькая уютная квартира в районе немного лучше моего. Обои на стенах новые, год назад мы вместе их клеили, на окнах висят шторы, все убрано и красиво. Ючон любит чистоту.

 

Мне нечего ему сказать, а он не спрашивает. Приносит мне чай и рассказывает забавные истории про своих питомцев, мы смеёмся и дурачимся, я почти не думаю о том, что произошло.

 

– Так ты узнал, как его зовут? – подавая мне третью чашку чая, наконец спрашивает Ючон, я готов к этому.

 

– Да, – отвечаю я.

 

Он долго молчит, медленно потягивая чай. Уже одиннадцать часов и на улице настоящая буря, но меня совсем не заботит, как я буду возвращаться домой.

 

– Мистер Красивая Улыбка ушел в отпуск. Я так глупо скучаю по нему, и Пафи скучает... Я знаю, нам никогда не быть вместе и порой это невыносимо тяжело – быть там, рядом с ним и не иметь возможности сказать о своих чувствах, не иметь возможности обнять, взять за руку. Но в те дни, когда его совсем нет... мне пусто, Джеджун. Пусто так, как в комнате без света, где даже если и есть яркая мебель, сочные картины и много-много людей, ты не способен их увидеть.

 

– Но ведь и рядом с ним ты тоже не видишь этого всего.

 

– Я вижу его. Я могу мечтать о нем, могу надеяться, могу придумывать свою реальность. Могу...

 

Он несчастен.

 

Мне больно смотреть на то, как год за годом, месяц за месяцем тухнут его глаза, словно каждый день какая-то капля жизни вытекает и больше никогда не возвращается. Я не хочу знать имя человека, который это с ним сделал.

 

Тысячу раз я задавал себе вопрос: "А что если бы мистер Красивая Улыбка обратил свой взор на моего Ючона?". Вернулась бы к нему его потерянная часть? Начал бы он снова улыбаться так же, как до этого? Если бы я мог изменить хоть что-то...

 

– Мы с тобой два больных гомика, – наконец говорю я.

 

– Стало легче, спасибо, Дже, – фыркает Ючон.

 

Я тянусь к нему, не думая, обнимаю за плечи, целую в губы. Он такой теплый, мягкий, родной. Запускаю холодные пальцы под его свитер и, закрывая глаза, чувствую, как он тянется к молнии моих джинсов. Это неправильно, я знаю, но если мы не сделаем это, то сломаемся. Под гнетом прошлых ошибок, под неизбежностью настоящего и совершенно неудержимой безнадежностью будущего.

 

Мы ничего не говорим. Глаза Ючона закрыты, как и мои. Он представляет себе его, я знаю это. Знаю по тому, как крепко он впивается в мои бедра, как отчаянно и спешно задирает мои рубашку и свитер, не желая тратить время на то, чтобы их снять. Как целует соски, облизывает их, прикусывает. Я зарываю пальцы в его мягкие волосы и, не сдерживаясь, льну к нему, постанывая от концентрированного удовольствия.

 

Когда он целует меня, быстро двигаясь во мне, я вспоминаю лицо моего незнакомца, владельца шкафчика номер 53, и в первый раз понимаю, что чувствовал Ючон во все те предыдущие ночи, которые мы проводили вместе.

 

Это секс во имя боли. Сегодня мы оба хотим его, нуждаемся в нем.

 

Завтра будет утро и никто из нас не упомянет о случившемся, как не упоминал никогда до этого. Это негласное табу, то, что можно считать своим спасательным сном. То, где я могу лечить его душу, отдавая себя, где он может принять это, и на пике оргазма произнести имя, которое я не запомню, потому что перед моими глазами будет лицо совсем другого человека.

 

* * *

 

Ючон ведет меня в спальню, кутая мягким вязаным пледом, а я отстраненно вспоминаю, что этот плед прислала ему его мама, семь или восемь лет назад.

 

Мы ложимся в его кровать, и он шепчет своим хрипловатым голосом мне в макушку нежные слова. Я слишком сонный и уставший, но я знаю, он меня успокаивает.

 

Почему?

 

Обнимая его сильнее и я дрожу.

 

Любовь – это яд, она приносит только несчастья. Ему, мне, всем нам. Нас бросают, предают, используют. Где тут сказочные объятия и поцелуи? Где сказочные обещания?

 

– Я больше никогда не хочу, чтобы меня бросали.

 

Это правда сказал я?

 

Он знает обо мне все, он всегда был со мной рядом. В те темные времена, когда мы вместе искали крышу над головой, в те времена, когда он сбежал из школы и мы вдвоём, два голодранца, отправились в большую суровую столицу.

 

Знали ли мы, как все будет? Подозревали ли?

 

Той ночью мы пили соджу под мостом, празднуя окончание пути. Ели украденную в супермаркете копченую рыбу, обещая друг другу больше никогда так не делать. Тогда мы верили, что найдем работу, станем звездами, разбогатеем. Жизнь казалось сказочно простой, даже для меня, выросшего в детском доме, даже для него, сбежавшего от семьи, чтобы заработать денег.

 

Могли ли мы предположить, что жизнь для нас никогда не изменится? Что спустя десять лет мы будем все теми же голодранцами, только уже без будущего, без надежд.

 

Все так прозаично, я хочу смеяться над судьбой, над нашей с ним полярностью и сходством. Меня выбросили, а потом хотели вернуть. Его искали, а затем отказались.

 

Смогу ли простить их я? Сможет ли забыть он?

 

Его рука, не останавливаясь, гладит мою голову. Я бесконечно люблю его, понимая, что есть только он, понимая, что никогда не будет никого другого. Я, обнимая его лицо, целуя щеки и губы, беспрерывно прошу прощения.

 

– Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости...

 

За что?

 

За то, что держу рядом с собой. За то, что тяну в ту темную бездну, куда давным-давно упал сам.

 

Я привык убеждать себя, что не виноват, что его судьба так похожа на мою. Что мы, как два поломанных деревца, в силу обстоятельств поддерживаем друг друга. Но сегодня все не так, я отчетливо вижу, как уводил его от света каждый день и каждый год. Я хочу умолять его вернуться домой, но отчаянно знаю – уже слишком поздно. Уже слишком поздно для нас двоих.

 

Его щеки мокрые, и он вцепляется в мои плечи так сильно, что боль выводит меня из смутной пелены прошлого. Паника отступает.

 

– Шшш... – шепчет он, качая меня как своего ребенка, убаюкивая мои страхи, усыпляя мою тоску.

 

Кто плачет сейчас: он или я?

 

Когда я засыпаю, мне снится тот день, когда мы познакомились. Темный дождливый вечер, дырявый козырек автобусной остановки и разбитый фонарь.

 

Мне было 14, и я опоздал на автобус, который должен был отвезти меня в детский дом.

 

Я не боялся остаться ночью на улице, под дождем.

 

Я сидел на мокрой поломанной скамейке и разглядывал черные тучи, ненадолго прекратившегося дождя, через дырку в козырьке. Обдирал объявления с намокших пластиковых стен, рисовал лабиринты на придорожной куче песка. Пускал в лужах кораблики.

 

Ночь наступила так незаметно, что я не успел этого понять, просто в какой-то момент ощутил – уже поздно и все спят. Я побрел к ближайшему парку, надеясь укрыться в детском домике на площадке, но его ворота оказались закрыты, и я снова вернулся на остановку.

 

В такие ночи начинаешь вспоминать прошлое, но у меня его не было.

 

Все, что я помнил, – это детский дом, бесконечная вереница приходящих и уходящих оттуда детей и людей. Воспитатели, убеждающие меня улыбаться возможным родителям, просящие быть сговорчивее и общительнее. Мужчины и женщины, оценивающе разглядывающие каждого из нас, дабы потом с подкупающими улыбками обступить кого-то одного.

 

Я не завидовал – я не понимал.

 

Не понимал, почему мы все там, почему есть другие дети, которые могут не улыбаться, но их родители будут рядом с ними. Что объединяет всех нас? За что нас оставили, а их нет?

 

Я так и не научился себя не винить, и даже через много лет встретившись с ней и возненавидев, я не смог убедить себя, что это только ее вина.

 

Я клялся и кричал, я яростно желал никогда ее больше не видеть, не слушать ее слов, не внимать ее признаниям. А вечером, приказав ей никогда меня больше не искать, я бежал к Ючону. Бежал так быстро, как никогда еще не бегал в своей жизни. Я упал в его объятия и рыдал, рыдал, рыдал, а потом сбивчиво рассказывал обо всем, что случилось. О прошлой боли, о вине и о потерях. Он так же, как и сейчас, убаюкивал меня и поил чаем, возможно, уже зная, что через несколько месяцев я буду делать для него то же самое.

 

Мне снилось одиночество той ночи на старой автобусной остановке, эссенция страха, боли, стыда – всего того, что следует за мной по жизни.

 

Та ночь была роковой. Не тогда, а сейчас, спустя годы, я знаю это.

 

Стечение обстоятельств, ловушка судьбы. Для нас обоих.

 

Он ступил на мокрый тротуар из переулка, тем самым вступив в мою жизнь. Маленький промокший паренек моего возраста. У него был оранжевый зонтик с поломанными спицами и рюкзак с порванной лямкой.

 

На сломанной скамейке возле меня было немного места, и я подвинулся, освобождая ему своё – уже сухое. Он, не раздумывая, сел и закрыл меня зонтиком от подающих мелких капель.

 

Я посмотрел на его рюкзак и первое слово, которое я сказал ему, было: "Зашить?" У меня были с собой нитки и иголка со школы, мы учились шить на этой неделе. Потом было много разных слов, и, кажется, через годы я забыл то самое, единственное.

 

Мне снилось, как я зашиваю манжеты на рукавах рубашки взрослого Ючона и мы, как и тогда, оба сидим на автобусной остановке. Только это день и дождь стучит по заделанной в крыше дыре. Я знаю, скоро придет его автобус и мне нужно обязательно успеть зашить этот рукав. Потом поцеловать в губы, навсегда, навечно запоминая его запах, его вкус.

 

* * *

 

Утром погода менее серая, Ючон педантично убирает разбросанные на журнальном столе крекеры и лужи чая, а я жарю яичницу.

 

Мы похожи на семейную пару.

 

Из включенного радиоприёмника льются звуки популярных песен, и я в такт двигаю бедрами, игнорируя мягкие вспышки боли. Ничего не произошло, ничего не было.

 

– Будешь танцевать – опоздаешь, – входя в кухню, смеётся Ючон.

 

– Будешь стирать диванные подушки – твои питомцы сдохнут от голода и даже мистер Красивая Улыбка их не спасет, – в тон ему отвечаю я.

 

– Тогда оставлю их тебе, сам постираешь.

 

– Чтобы ты потом мне сказал, что они все равно грязные? И это не я каждый день ем чипсы, из-за которых появляются пятна.

 

Мы оба игнорируем двусмысленность фразы и разговора. Так правильно.

 

– А ты потрать на это чуть больше времени.

 

– Я не могу.

 

– Боишься, что опоздаешь к приходу шкафчика 53?

 

Я бросаю в него полотенце и звучно водружаю сковородку на стол.

 

– Не называй его "шкафчиком".

 

– Вот теперь я точно вижу насколько ты влюблён, Джеджун!

 

Я киваю, признавая, и сажусь за стол.

 

Ючон касается моей ладони, как воспоминание о прошлой ночи.

 

Я боюсь его отпускать, но, может, это действительно необходимо? Ради того, чтобы нам навсегда остаться вместе – мне только нужно убедиться, что он к этому готов.

 

 

**Глава 3**

 

Со временем я понимаю, что в нашей жизни совершенно ничего не меняется. Иногда есть такие смельчаки, хотя я скорее признаю их глупцами, способные убедить себя, что все стало лучше и что мир благодаря их огромным стараниям начал крутиться в другую, угодную им сторону. Этого не происходит. Людям свойственно верить и надеяться, хотя бы даже для того, чтоб не сойти с ума, но их дни такие же серые в новом городе, кровать такая же холодная, а работа дрянная.

 

Я должен был бы удивиться уже после первого, по-новому яркого месяца, этой странной чужой мне жизни. Но я как-то глупо не замечал, как восхитительно пахнет утренний воздух, а продавщица кофе в моём любимом кафе стала улыбаться мне намного чаще. Я не понимал, что улыбаюсь ей в ответ.

 

Октябрьские дожди были заполнены радугами, а тусклый свет библиотечных ламп искрился волшебными оттенками загадок.

 

Что-то во мне повернулось в неправильную, странную сторону, и мир превратился в фейерверк красок и чувств, но я этого не осознавал или почти не осознавал.

 

То, что со мной происходит, столь волшебно, что вечерами я боюсь ложиться спать. Что если, проснувшись, я окажусь в том же самом сером, промозглом мире, где прожил все предыдущие годы?

 

Утром по пути на работу я решил, что на сегодняшнюю зарплату куплю краски, а завтра мы с Ючоном покрасим стены в моей квартире. Это правильно, что-то менять и перестраивать. Я хочу, чтобы мы с Ючоном развлекались и получали то беспечное, сладкое удовольствие, как и в те первые месяцы скитания по Сеулу, когда нас еще не удручала реальность, когда мы все еще умели радоваться простым вещам.

 

Эта мысль согрела меня как та самая надежда, которую я не ощущал столько лет.

 

* * *

 

Библиотека в этот день такая же пыльная, как и всегда. Я скучающе катаюсь на стуле от стола к книжной полке, что стоит сразу за ним, ловко отталкиваясь и подтягиваясь ступнями.

 

Время летит незаметно, и несмотря на то, что я старательно игнорирую часы, висящие справа от меня, я знаю – он скоро придет. Возможно, чувствую по тому, как взволнованно колотится мое сердце, или по тому, как вспотели ладони. Это так привычно, но я не могу избавиться от восторженных эмоций. Влюбленность делает из меня идиота.

 

В тот момент, когда дверь открывается и парень в бежевом плаще, небрежно бросив сумку на скамью, убирает свои вещи в шкафчик номер 53, я уже прилежно сижу на своем месте, старательно изображая занятость.

 

Сердце бухает в моих висках, и, кажется, вся кровь отхлынула от лица. Я чувствую, как сжимается каждая мышца моего тела, как трепещут ресницы и как вздрагивают волоски на затылке.

 

Я вижу его каждый день. Уже больше трех месяцев я скрытно наблюдаю за ним. Но каждый раз, стоит в 13:20 хлопнуть входной двери, как вся моя сущность сходит с ума, устремляясь куда-то, вытекая или взрываясь, бушует – раскаляя кровь.

 

Сегодня мы тоже не будем разговаривать, как и весь предыдущий месяц с того самого рокового дождливого сентябрьского дня. Мы вежливо кланяемся друг другу, не произнося ни слова, и он привычно протягивает карточку Ми Ён, разговаривая с ней своим тихим, спокойным голосом. Я же усиленно делаю вид, что вернулся к своей работе, и слепо перелистываю списки обновленных в этом году книг, вслушиваюсь в его интонации, в его тембр.

 

Иногда я даже не разбираю слов, что он говорит, для меня существуют только эти незнакомые, тягучие звуки, так гармонирующие с ним, так ему подходящие.

 

Только когда он, замолчав, отходит от нашей стойки и поднимается на второй этаж, оцепенение отпускает меня и я понимаю, что не дышал.

 

За этот месяц я до того изучил его, настолько исследовал каждый его шаг в поле моего зрения, что мог бы с закрытыми глазами повторить за ним всё.

 

Это пугает.

 

Лежа бессонными ночами, я вспоминаю его жесты и осознаю, что знаю их значение.

 

Ближе к вечеру он сутулится чуть больше, что свидетельствует об усталости.

 

Когда затекают ноги, он выравнивает сначала правую и только затем левую ногу.

 

Он всегда держит книгу очень аккуратно, перелистывает странички медленно, за верхний край.

 

Иногда днем он приходит с кофе, и я знаю, что он покупает его в том же кафе, что и я. Он не любит крепкий, такой, как нравится мне, его кофе сильно разбавлен молоком и оттого пахнет карамелью. Возможно, он добавляет туда шоколад, запах стоит головокружительно-пряный, такой же, как и от кофе, что пьет Ми Ён.

 

Начиная со среды, незнакомец, любящий шкафчик номер 53, всегда носит очки. Он выглядит в них до такой степени трогательно красивым, что я всегда с нетерпением жду середины недели. У него красивые прямоугольные очки в черной оправе, идеально подчеркивающие его большие глаза и широкие темные брови.

 

Когда он чего-то не понимает, он морщится и даже если на нем нет его очков, все равно касается переносицы, пытаясь поправить псевдо-сползшие очки жестом нетерпения и раздражения. А потом выписывает что-то в свою голубую тетрадь.

 

 

Сегодня четверг, и он уже несколько часов увлеченно читает свои книги, а я так же увлеченно рассматриваю его.

 

Интересно, знает ли он об этом?

 

Я стараюсь не делать этого постоянно, только иногда, когда буквы перед глазами начинают плыть от охватывающего меня волнения и нетерпения. Я нахожу достойное оправдание и либо ложусь на стол, притворяясь уставшим, чтобы разглядывать перила второго этажа и потолок, тайно подглядывая за ним, либо, намного реже, я встаю и иду в ряд с книгами. Там, если очень хорошо знать нашу библиотеку, между пятым и шестым рядом с зарубежной классикой есть небольшой коридор, откуда видно окно второго этажа и полированные, недавно обновленные перила – а главное, именно этот кусочек нового красного ковра, на котором так любит сидеть обладатель 53-го шкафчика. Порой я сажусь в самом конце этого коридора, и мне не видно его лицо, только рука, держащая книгу, но этого достаточно, чтобы в течение пятнадцати минут завороженно наблюдать, как его длинные пальцы мягко перебирают странички, не перелистывая их, но поглаживая, ровняя. Потом я наклоняюсь чуть вперед и вижу его профиль, и десяти секунд хватает на то, чтобы встать очень-очень медленно и вернуться на свое рабочее место.

 

 

– Джеджун, – голос Ми Ён вырывает меня из моего мира грез, – надо бы разнести и проверить книги, что привезли вчера.

 

– О, да, конечно, – вставая, говорю я и иду к запечатанным коробкам.

 

Следующие два часа проходят совершенно незаметно.

 

Я люблю возиться с книгами, находить им место, переставлять, разрезать склеенные страницы, искать нужную секцию. Когда у нас устраивают переучет и мы месяцами пересчитываем коллекции томов и томиков, я наслаждаюсь каждым днем своей работы.

 

Я не читаю, не знаю зачем, не знаю что.

 

Казалось бы, библиотека должна была меня заинтересовать, но... Ни настоятельные советы Ми Ён, ни подкинутые мне в сумку книги Им Су, ни даже зачитываемые мне станицы не увлекают меня в таинственный мир чужих фантазий и реальностей.

 

Ючон читает, иногда даже слишком много. У него есть книжный шкаф, с годами наполняемый дешевыми книгами в мягких обложках. "Однодневками", как называет их Ми Ён, но она из хорошей, интеллигентной семьи. По её разумению, книги дома должны быть либо коллекционными, все в одинаковых обложках с серебряными выдавленными буквами на переплете. Либо хотя бы в твердой обложке, с белыми листами, по высоте выставленные в книжном шкафу и еженедельно проверяемые на наличие пыли. Ей не понять, что книгу можно по молодости украсть в школьной библиотеке, а потом годами носить с собой по всем убогим забегаловкам и притонам, куда забросит тебя жизнь.

 

Ючон, конечно, не ворует, он покупает их в букинистических магазинах или просит меня принести на неделю несколько из библиотеки. Иногда вечерами, когда мы вместе ужинаем у него дома, он читает мне вслух. Я слушаю его голос и засыпаю слишком быстро, чтобы увлечься сюжетом, или произносимые им слова окунают меня в бездну каких-то тягучих, странных воспоминаний, которые порой мне даже кажутся не моими. Ючон не злится на мою невнимательность, не спрашивает, понравилась ли мне история, он говорит "Вчера был такой уютный вечер, приходи сегодня, почитаем". И я прихожу. Мы готовим вместе ужин, едим его под радио, разговариваем, а потом он, протягивая мне плед, уступает свой любимый диван, и сев в старое кресло с отломанными ножками, открывает книгу.

 

Так что сегодня я не спешу, просматриваю книги внимательно, тщательно проверяя каждый заголовок и серию, пролистываю странички в поисках брака. И только потом несу мою подопечную на её новое место жительства.

 

Я бы хотел верить, что книги любят меня, несмотря на то, что я не уделяю никакого внимания их содержанию, но трепетно пекусь об их ухоженности.

 

 

Распечатав очередную коробку, я обнаруживаю там коллекцию книг по истории: история стран народов Азии, история стран и народов Европы: новые времена, средние века и античность, история стран и народов Северной Америки, история стран и народов Южной Америки, Мировая история...

 

Мне хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы осознать, что мне нужно с ними сделать.

 

Наверное, меня должно охватить чувство радости и восторга, но вместо этого меня скручивает страх и паника. Судя по размеру коробки, мне придется провести следующие два часа на втором этаже библиотеки, между третьей и четвертой книжными полками, ближе к окну, в разделе с исторической литературой и политикой. Там, возле секции с буквами от "П" до "Я" находится мой незнакомец, вещи которого лежат в шкафчике номер 53.

 

* * *

 

– Никогда не думал, что назову тебя трусом, но ты трус, Джеджун! – прямо говорит Ючон, расчесывая длинную шерсть колли.

 

– Я просто хочу подумать...

 

– Еще и врун, – философски добавляет он, прерывая моё бормотание.

 

– А что я должен был делать?

 

– Ты уже месяц обещаешь мне каждый день, что поговоришь с ним. И что? Кроме застенчивых улыбок и томных вздохов я так от тебя ничего и не увидел.

 

– Это не так просто, как тебе кажется...

 

– Послушай меня, Ким Джеджун, – отбрасывая в сторону расческу и строго на меня глядя, говорит Ючон, – в том, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, нет ничего сложного, насколько я тебя знаю, ты весьма болтливый тип, а я тебя знаю лучше всех. Так что заканчивай скулить и пригласи этот дурацкий шкафчик на свидание.

 

От шока я открываю рот и минуту глотаю воздух.

 

– Это... это... это... свидание?!

 

– Ну, на кофе пригласи!

 

– Пригласить?

 

– Ты еще и тупой?

 

Я замолкаю, а он снова принимается расчесывать свою любимую Пафи.

 

Вспоминая о том, как я сбежал из библиотеки на десять минут раньше положенного и разобрал намного меньше коробок с книгами, чем должен был, мне стыдно и неловко. Это глупо, но сегодня, после всего случившегося, я просто не мог сосредоточиться, был не в состоянии читать названия книг, находить их в списках. После третьего часа, осознав, что уже наделал кучу ошибок и даже пропустил уход своего незнакомца, я сбежал домой, оправдавшись разболевшейся головой.

 

Конечно, я пришел к Ючону. Благо он был дома, да еще и с Пафи.

 

– Чунни, как я должен поступить? – я так расстроен, мне просто нужен совет, вернее, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то озвучил мои собственные мысли, тогда они не будут казаться мне такими страшными. – Расставляя книги, невзначай завести с ним разговор?

 

Ючон тяжело вздыхает и, отпустив собаку, придвигается ко мне ближе.

 

– Принеси книги, полистай их, походи вокруг него – и если он сам ничего не скажет, я обещаю натравить на него Роджера, а ты знаешь, Роджер страшен, когда я прошу его быть таковым.

 

Он улыбается, приобнимая меня за талию, я так благодарен ему. Мне стыдно.

 

– Прости, – говорю я.

 

– За что?

 

– Я в последнее время такой...

 

– Влюбленный? – подсказывает он, ероша мою челку, а потом пытаясь заправить ее мне за уши.

 

– Невнимательный, – исправляю его я.

 

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мой Джеджун навсегда остался таким. Я, кажется, не осознавал, насколько скучаю по твоей улыбке, как давно я не слышал тебя поющим глупые песни. Возможно, я никогда не видел, чтобы ты был таким воздушно-эфирным, светящимся изнутри. Если только одна любовь к этому парню сделала такое, я в нетерпении и хочу познакомиться с Джеджуном, который откроется мне, когда ему ответят взаимностью.

 

Я удивлён и тронут его словами. Неспособный ничего сказать, крепко обнимаю его.

 

– Не отступай только и не волнуйся обо мне. Ты слишком обо мне печешься и забываешь о своей собственной жизни. Я тут, рядом с тобой, я приду к тебе, если будет плохо. Тебе не обязательно неусыпно следить за каждым изменением моего настроения.

 

– Ты все, что есть... – пытаюсь объяснить, но он прерывает меня.

 

– Перестань! Я никуда не собираюсь. И ты воспитал меня сильным мальчиком.

 

– Кто еще кого.

 

– Вот это уж точно, – усмехаясь, заканчивает он и, отодвигаясь от меня, опять ерошит мою челку. – Давай подстрижем тебя, хочу сделать из тебя красавца, чтобы у Шкафчика 53 от восторга отвалилась ручка.

 

– Ей, сколько раз я говорил не называть его шкафчиком! И что за кривые ассоциации?

 

– Для тебя самое лучшие! Как прикажешь мне его называть? Твоей второй половинкой?

 

– Еще чего!

 

Я бью его по плечу и пытаюсь ускользнуть от щекочущих пальцев.

 

Нам так хорошо вместе, что порой мне на самом деле кажется глупым то, что мы ищем кого-то еще.

 

 

**Глава 4**

 

На следующий день я чувствую себя взволнованным и восторженным одновременно, и даже сонное утро, проведенное с Ючоном, не способно унять моего волнения.

 

В шесть утра он будит меня ароматом кофе и запахом гренок с клубничным вареньем, которое мы вместе делали прошлым летом.

 

– Вставай соня, проводишь меня и Пафи до работы, прогуляешься.

 

– Но тебе ведь к девяти, – сонно бурчу я, но чашку беру.

 

– К девяти, – соглашается он, – но перед выходом я собираюсь еще час за тобой ухаживать.

 

От такого заявления я действительно просыпаюсь.

 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

– Хочу тебя причесать и одеть, – воркует он, любовно выравнивая заломившиеся пряди на моей голове.

 

– Я и сам в состоянии это сделать.

 

– Ну уж нет, сегодня важный день и я не хочу, чтобы ты его провалил, а потом жаловался, что никому не можешь понравиться в своих обносках.

 

– Даже если я надену твои обноски, ничего не изменится.

 

– Дже, дай мне позаботиться о тебе хоть раз, а потом делай, что хочешь!

 

– Но...

 

– Ты что действительно хочешь, чтобы я озвучил это? – он серьезно смотрит на меня и, видимо не найдя в моем лице, того что искал, со вдохом говорит: – Хочу побыть с тобой этим утром, убедиться, что ты в порядке, успокоить, быть уверенным, что ты не наделаешь глупостей. Доволен?

 

Я открываю рот.

 

– Ну, вот и отлично, а теперь ешь, а я пойду погуляю с Пафи.

 

* * *

 

Завтрак проходит для меня в тишине и раздумьях.

 

Я думаю о словах Ючона, о моем незнакомце и о неразобранных коробках с книгами.

 

Утро такое туманное, и я все еще хочу спать. Вчера мы говорили очень долго, вспоминали прошлое. Потом бродили по району с Пафи, и уже во втором часу ночи Ючон учил меня жарить блинчики.

 

Он очень хорошо готовит, но эта его навязчивая идея о том, что у меня есть талант к кухне... С чего он взял? Я никогда этого не делал, меня никто никогда не учил! После встречи с Ючоном мы в основном питались дешевыми полуфабрикатами, раменом, ни о какой готовке и речи быть не могло. Только потом, уже на своих собственных кухнях, Ючон стал иногда для нас готовить и я, конечно, помогал ему. Вот с тех пор он всегда и говорит что у меня талант. Смешной.

 

А блинчики получились отличными, мы их все и съели вчера ночью, у нас еще и нахлебник был – Пафи. Никогда не думал, что колли могут быть такими прожорливыми попрошайками.

 

* * *

 

Ючон возвращается как раз тогда, когда я мою посуду.

 

Пафи довольно разваливается на диване, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что оставила грязные следы на полу и на краю дивана.

 

– Какие хозяева, такая и собака, – ворчит Ючон, выпивая стакан воды.

 

– Когда они уже вернутся-то? Полгода прошло, а может и больше, – озабоченно спрашиваю я.

 

– Да кто их знает. Может, и бросили её.

 

– Но ведь платят же!

 

– Платить-то платят, а толку что? Говорили, на месяц, а сам видишь – месяц затянулся.

 

– Не понимаю, – вздыхаю я, вытирая влажные тарелки.

 

Ючон работает в ветеринарной клинике, не врачом, конечно, образования у нас нет. Он присматривает и ухаживает за больными и прооперированными животными, отвозит их к хозяевам, иногда приходит на дом, чтобы сделать простую перевязку. Еще при клинике есть небольшая гостиница для животных, за ними тоже он следит, выгуливает, играет. Он любит свою работу, обожает животных, а они души не чают в нем.

 

Мистер Красивая Улыбка работает там же, только врачом. Так они и познакомились, уже несколько лет назад. Так стали друзьями, по крайней мере для мистера Красивая Улыбка – друзьями.

 

– Может, заберем ее, если они так и не объявятся? – после длительного молчания предлагаю я.

 

– Нельзя, я уже спрашивал.

 

– У кого? У мистера Красивая Улыбка?

 

– И у него тоже.

 

– А что если спросить у хозяев, письмо им написать, например?

 

– Дже, это запрещено правилами, – резко отвечает он, явно недовольный моей настойчивостью.

 

– Если правила такие дурацкие, их и нарушить можно, – упрямлюсь я.

 

– Хочешь, чтобы меня уволили?

 

– Мистер Красивая Улыбка тебя не уволит, он без тебя и шагу ступить не в состоянии.

 

– Прекрати! – рявкает Ючон и уходит в спальню.

 

Конечно, уже через десять минут я бреду за ним, виноватый, но все еще уверенный в своих словах. Знаю, дело не в собаке или работе, Ючон просто не хочет о нем говорить, и я не в праве настаивать.

 

Я молча сажусь рядом с ним на кровать, так чтобы наши плечи касались, и по тому, как он мягко облокачивается на меня, я знаю, что прощен.

 

Какое-то время мы просто смотрим в пробивающиеся через туман солнечные лучи, разделяя одну задумчивость на двоих, а потом Ючон предлагает: "Давай помоем тебе голову?" и время пускается в свой привычный бег.

 

* * *

 

Провожая Ючона к клинике, я непривычно сдуваю с глаз челку. Он смеётся надо мной, запрещая трогать её руками.

 

– Теперь я понимаю, почему Пафи всегда скулит, когда ты ее чешешь, – злобно комментирую я.

 

– Я отличный парикмахер, неблагодарный!

 

– Для собак! – моему негодованию нет предела.

 

– Какая разница, главное чтобы ровно и красиво, – совершенно не обращая на меня внимания, уверяет Ючон.

 

– Что значит, какая разница, я человек!

 

– Дже, расслабься! Ты не понимаешь, насколько очарователен сейчас. Если не веришь мне, давай зайдем и спросим ребят.

 

– Они все будут тебя прикрывать, я и не сомневаюсь.

 

Он открыто счастливо смеётся, и даже несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понимаю – надо мной, все равно не могу не смеяться вместе с ним.

 

 

Обнимая меня напоследок, Ючон, заглядывая мне в лицо, говорит:

 

– Приходи ко мне сегодня, будем опять делать блинчики.

 

– Непременно, только Пафи не приводи.

 

– Не буду, оставлю ее сегодня тут, – он молчит и наконец шепчет: – Удачи.

 

Я успеваю кивнуть, и, видя как из здания выходят работники клиники, говорю быстрое "До встречи" и ухожу.

 

Мне нельзя здесь оставаться. Я знаю, он среди них. Если задержусь хоть на минуту, начну искать мистера Красивая Улыбка и обязательно узнаю его. По размытому силуэту в глазах моего Ючона, по отражению в его разбитом сердце.

 

У этого человека не должно быть имени, у него не должно быть лица. Не для меня.

* * *

 

Ми Ён хвалит мою прическу, порываясь пощипать за щеки, и я в очередной раз за день ненавижу Ючона за эту выходку. Моя ненависть только усиливается, когда к одинадцати часам я замечаю, что обе мои сотрудницы, одна почти старушка, другая – женщина в возрасте, как глупые девчонки хихикают, принося мне чай и угощая печеньем.

 

– Просто невероятно, какой ты стал миленький, Джеджун, – в унисон щебечут они, – ты всегда был красивым мальчиком, но сейчас...

 

Я тоскливо ожидаю очередного захода на тему их очаровательных внучек и тревожно поглядываю на часы. Время неумолимо приближается к часу дня.

 

К счастью, по окончании чаепития мне удается скрыться в глубине библиотеки и уединиться среди немых полок и неразобранных книг. Мне даже удается усердно работать аж до двух часов и разобрать маленькую стопочку с литературой по садоводству. В ней попадается много неразрезанных страничек и неверных названий в нашем списке, перепутаны авторы. Но я только рад тому, что могу окунуться в монотонную работу, максимально на ней сосредотачиваясь, не позволяя себе думать больше ни о чем.

 

Отнеся в нужную секцию результат своих трудов, я удивленно взираю на циферблат часов, осознавая, что впервые за эти три месяца пропустил приход незнакомца, любителя шкафчика номер 53. Меня бросает в пот, то ли оттого, что я забыл о нем, то ли оттого, что он уже здесь и мне нужно пойти туда, наверх и... и...

 

Конечно, я позорно прячусь в туалете!

 

Брызгая холодной водой на горящие щеки, удивленно разглядываю своё отражение. Ючон на самом деле постарался, мои волосы выглядят шелковистыми как никогда, рваная, сейчас мокрая челка, кокетливо падает на глаза, почти полностью скрывая лоб. Подровненные концы щекотят шею, беспорядочно окаймляя моё лицо, но они выглядят настолько на своих местах, что я удивляюсь этому аккуратному беспорядку.

 

Пожалуй, я очень доволен тем Джеджуном, что смотрит на меня из узкого ажурного зеркала нашей библиотечной ванной.

 

Вытерев лицо и попытавшись высушить челку, я глубоко вздыхаю и возвращаюсь в зал.

 

Придвигая к себе коробку с коллекцией книг по истории, я уверенно достаю первую и начинаю как можно внимательнее выполнять свою работу.

 

Через полтора часа проверенные мной книги сложены в ровные стопочки по правую руку от меня. Остается только отнести их на место.

 

Если я сейчас же не встану, Ючон убьет меня вечером, да и я буду вечно жалеть и презирать себя за трусость.

 

Лестница кажется короче, чем была эти два года. Я вижу черный свитер моего незнакомца, вижу его подогнутую ногу.

 

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, покрепче прижимая к груди стопку книг, я иду к нему.

 

Только достигнув цели, я с ужасом понимаю, что мне придется переступить через его ногу и застываю на месте.

 

Он удивленно отрывается от чтения и поднимает на меня свой спокойный мягкий взгляд.

 

Смог бы я вечно тонуть в этих глазах? Как много слов и мыслей крутится сейчас в его голове? Как восхитительно пахнет от него кофе и улицей, пожухшей листвой и осенью. Как заманчиво приоткрыты его губы. Какие они на вкус? Резок ли его слог? Какого цвета его зубная щетка? Окна его спальни выходят на закат или восход? Какой у него голос, когда он только проснулся? Может ли он пройти от входной двери свой квартиры до ванной с закрытыми глазами?..

 

Я чувствую, как погружаюсь в глубины какого-то нового, неведомого для меня мира. Наверно проходят всего секунды, но в моей голове проносятся сотни, тысячи вопросов, ответы на которые я отчаянно хочу знать прямо сейчас, но готов потратить и целую жизнь на разгадку.

 

Я все еще в трансе, когда он приподнимается, освобождая мне путь и я, сам того не понимая, бормочу "Спасибо, извините" и прохожу вглубь ряда.

 

Разве возможно для меня заговорить с ним? Сказать хоть слово? Когда только одно его присутствие за моей спиной лишает меня разума. Правильно ли это? Должно ли оно так быть?

 

Ючон никогда не рассказывал мне, как это – быть влюбленным. Не рассказывал, как он каждый день разговаривает с мистером Красивая Улыбка, как обедает с ним. Как проводит часы за пассивным наблюдением и чужими шутками.

 

Я хочу понять и найти ответы в этот момент, потому что тот, с кем я жажду разговаривать, смотрит на меня. Смотрит мне в спину, прослеживая каждое мое движение. Я чувствую, как напряжение между нами натягивается, и на этот раз это не мое воображение и чрезмерная чувствительность.

 

Мне кажется, что за это время, которое измеряется для меня в три книги, я узнаю о нем больше чем за все предыдущие месяцы.

 

О чем он думает?

 

Что хочет спросить?

 

Заговорить? Но о чем?

 

Эмоции во мне становятся такими смешанными и вязкими, что я с трудом осознаю, что происходит. Перестаю видеть яркие переплеты, перестаю ощущать книги в руках. Все, что остается – это он и я. И несмотря на то, что мое сердце все еще бьется невообразимо яростно и громко, я чувствую, как из меня вытекают страхи, неуверенность и скованность. Я становлюсь самим собой для себя, для него.

 

* * *

 

– Что? Вы так и не поговорили?

 

Ючон предсказуемо в ярости, а я, закутанный в мягкий халат, свечусь на все сто ватт от счастья, взирая на то, как он бегает по комнате, разве что не вырывая на себе волосы.

 

– Неа, – довольно сообщаю я.

 

– Тогда чего ты такой весь радостный?

 

Я расплываюсь в еще одной широкой улыбке и, поставив чашку с горячим шоколадом на стол, встаю и иду в спальню.

 

– Ты грязный обманщик, Ким Джеджун! – кричит мне в след Ючон.

 

Он не понимает, пока не понимает.

 

Вернувшись, я встаю напротив него и, не раздумывая, обнимаю за шею. Он не отбивается, хотя, судя по его свирепым глазам, предпочел бы скорее задушить, чем позволить себя тискать.

 

Я отпускаю его и протягиваю втрое сложенный листок бумаги. Он непонимающе берет его и, разворачивая, подносит к глазам, читает.

 

– Чунни, знаешь, эта кличка, пожалуй, очень правомерна. Все же этот шкафчик номер 53 играет большую роль в наших... – я запинаюсь на этом удивительном для меня слове, но уверенно продолжаю, – ...отношениях.

 

– Это... это?

 

– Мы, правда, совсем не говорили, ни слова. Я расставил все книги и ушел вниз заниматься оставшимися коробками, а когда он уже одевался, он посмотрел на меня всего миг, но я знал, что... не знаю даже, я просто понял, что в конце рабочего дня надо обязательно заглянуть в этот шкафчик. И вот – записка.

 

– Он приглашает тебя на свидание! – преувеличенно громко восклицает Ючон, а потом, упав на диван, начинает смеяться: – Черт, Дже, этот твой Шкафчик такой же чокнутый, как и ты! Два сапога пара!

 

Я не даю ему отсмеяться, а тяну за руку на кухню – есть первые мной самим приготовленные блинчики.

 

 

 

**Глава 5**

 

Я вдыхаю свежий утренний воздух, слегка жмурясь от яркого осеннего солнца. На горизонте видны темные облака, но они кажутся мне вчерашними странниками, не держащими путь в сторону нашего города.

 

Как же может все измениться. Я не уверен, когда именно это произошло, что стало причиной. Но на моих губах улыбка, и я не испытываю, наверное, нужного волнения перед встречей с моим незнакомцем, любителем шкафчика номер 53.

 

Сегодня у него должно появиться имя. Не то имя, что я могу каждый день подглядеть на его учетной карточке или спросить у Ми Ён, а то, которое он сам скажет мне. Протягивая руку или слегка склоняя голову, или не делая совсем ничего особенного, он сам произнесет его вслух, для меня. То, как зовет его мама, то, как обращаются к нему друзья.

 

Я ёжусь от прохладного ветра и останавливаюсь напротив своей любимой кофейни. Тут мы и договорились встретиться.

 

Два предыдущих дня мы не говорили, лишь мимолетные взгляды и невидимые кивки. Порой мне казалось, что он улыбается мне улыбкой на кончиках губ, так застенчиво и скрытно. Этот маленький признак симпатии с его стороны стал для меня какой-то особой тайной, разделенной только между нами.

 

Ючон говорит, что я совершенно неузнаваем. Он говорит, что и не думал, что, влюбившись, я буду таким. Я же перестал отрицать даже для меня уже очевидный факт моей привязанности. Я влюблен в этого незнакомого мне человека. Влюблен в того, с кем ни разу не говорил и едва ли встречался взглядами. Эта влюбленность осветила что-то внутри меня, впервые заставляя страстно желать, желать только его.

 

Глядя на крыши соседних зданий, я разглядываю оттенки сегодняшнего неба. Оно синее, каким бывает только осенью и ранней весной. Воздух такой искрящийся и чистый, что, кажется, до этой синевы можно дотронуться кончиками пальцев. Окунуть их словно в краску, потрогать вселенную, нарисовать синие полосы на щеках, разбрызгать остатки по крышам.

 

Меня всегда завораживало небо своей бесконечностью и неистовством.

 

Я мотаю головой, стряхивая наваждение, и поворачиваюсь к кофейне только для того, чтобы упереться в своего незнакомца.

 

Он что, за мной наблюдал?

 

Я, глупо моргая, отступаю назад, а он тихо бормочет:

 

– Прости.

 

– Ничего, – так же тихо говорю я, и, тут же опомнившись, добавляю: – Привет.

 

– Привет, – вторит он, и мы оба замолкаем.

 

Я смотрю на его бежевый плащ и такие знакомые мне потертые джинсы и думаю, что это наш первый с ним разговор, если его, конечно, можно так назвать.

 

Он выше, чем я думал, это удивляет меня на мгновение, мне казалось, я знаю о его внешности все. Но мне приходится слегка поднимать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, а это значит, что он выше всех моих знакомых, выше всех, кого я знаю. Этот факт вызывает улыбку, и мой незнакомец, любитель шкафчика номер 53, вопросительно смотрит на меня.

 

– Ты высокий, – брякаю я именно то, о чем думаю, и тут же смущенно отвожу взгляд.

 

Он хмыкает, и я удивленно смотрю на него, совершенно не ожидая от него такого.

 

– Сегодня хороший день, – продолжает он, и я отчетливо вижу на его губах улыбку, его первую настоящую улыбку для меня.

 

– Да... – выдыхаю я.

 

– Кофе? – не давая мне уйти в свои мысли, предлагает он, и я только сейчас замечаю в его руках два стакана.

 

– О... – я беру один из них, протянутый мне, – спасибо.

 

Все кажется слишком быстрым, мне бы хотелось, чтобы каждый миг длился чуть подольше, чтобы я успел осознать и насладиться каждой секундой нашей первой встречи. Но я запрещаю себе думать сейчас, лишь старательно регистрирую в своей памяти каждый жест.

 

– Здесь есть парк... недалеко... небольшое озеро...

 

Он кивает, предупреждая мое дальнейшее мямленье, и начинает медленно идти в нужном направлении. Я хочу сказать спасибо, но удерживаюсь от этого.

 

Сделав несколько глотков кофе, я запоздало понимаю, что он именно такой, как я люблю – черный и без сахара.

 

Мы идем молча, достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы выглядеть как друзья, но достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы не касаться плечами.

 

– Чанмин, – нарушает тишину он, слегка повернув ко мне голову.

 

Я почти застываю, только силой воли заставляя себя шагать дальше, но не удерживаюсь:

 

– Чанмин... – повторяю я – пробуя.

 

– Тоже? – удивляется он.

 

– О, нет-нет! – рассеянно машу я руками, забыв, что все еще не допил кофе, и брызгая им на асфальт и на все вокруг себя, только тогда осознавая, что делаю. – Черт... прости... Черт!

 

Он смеется.

 

– Я такой неуклюжий, – смущенно бормочу я, ощупывая его плащ на предмет пятен, – прости... вроде не попало...

 

– Не волнуйся, – весело успокаивает он и с нескрываемым озорным любопытством заглядывает мне в лицо: – Так как, Чанмин?

 

– Джеджун, – едва слышно даже для меня самого, мямлю я.

 

– Джеджун... – повторяет он, и я не могу удержаться от маленькой мести:

 

– Что, и тебя тоже?

 

На это раз мы смеемся вместе, продолжая свой путь к парку.

 

* * *

 

Коричневые, желтые, красные листья окутывают зеленую траву под каждым деревом. Они полностью запорошили узкие дорожки и, словно разноцветные кораблики, путешествуют по зеленоватой глади озера.

 

Мы сидим под лучами возможно последнего солнца и снова молчим. Меня совсем не напрягает эта тишина. Она не похожа на ту тишину, что мы делим с Ючоном – тишину, наполненную воспоминаниями, привязанностью, дружбой. Тишина с Чанмином все еще таинственно потрескивающая, любопытная и ожидающая.

 

Я разглядываю его ладони. Он опирается ими о траву, неосознанно касаясь пальцами листьев. Он так похож на этот осенний день – противоречивый, прохладный, солнечный. Если бы меня попросили описать Чанмина одним словом, я бы непременно сказал – октябрь. Все в нем неторопливое и мерцающее, какими бывают только октябрьские дни, уютные и яркие, когда еще не наступила зима, когда еще не совсем закончилось лето.

 

У него длинные закрученные кончики волос, не такие черные как мои, светлее и жестче. Раньше мне не очень нравилось, что они такие длинные, а сейчас уже сложно представить его другим. Все в нем стало такой неотъемлемой частью, что мне кажется, надень он коричневые джинсы вместо синих, и моё сознание начнет протестовать.

 

– Это было пополнение библиотеки? – неожиданно спрашивает он, и я с радостью принимаю тему, осознавая, как желаю говорить с ним.

 

– Да, каждые три-четыре месяца к нам приходят новые книги.

 

– Их всегда раскладываешь ты?

 

– Обычно да, но если их очень много и у нас нет времени, Ми Ён мне помогает.

 

– Как долго ты там работаешь?

 

Я на миг задумываюсь и, отмечая про себя, что этот вопрос можно считать личным, отвечаю:

 

– Чуть больше двух лет. А... а ты, ты не работаешь? – я очень боюсь обидеть его, но ведь это логично – каждый день он проводит у нас.

 

– Учусь в университете.

 

– О! – об этом я как-то никогда не думал. – На кого?

 

– Лингвистика и литература.

 

– Сразу два факультета? – я так мало знаю об университетах, что опасаюсь попасть впросак.

 

– Что-то вроде этого, – он поворачивается и улыбается мне.

 

– И что будешь делать, когда закончишь?

 

– Не знаю. Может, стану переводчиком. Еще полтора года учиться, я успею что-нибудь придумать.

 

Мне стыдно, но, пожалуй, не стоит начинать знакомство с тайн.

 

– А я и школу не окончил, – сообщаю ему.

 

Его глаза не становятся холоднее, и улыбка все еще ощутима на его губах.

 

– Ты работаешь в библиотеке, – весомо говорит он, словно это намного существенней всех в мире дипломов.

 

Я улыбаюсь в ответ и тихо прошу:

 

– Расскажи о себе.

 

Наверное, такое не спрашивают, но он улыбается чуть шире и, кивнув, ложится на мягкую траву, присыпанную листвой. Его взгляд путешествует по полупрозрачной кроне дерева над нами, когда он рассказывает короткую, но содержательную историю.

 

Где-то в этом месте, в этот момент, среди солнечных зайчиков на его щеках, в темно-каштановых волосах, причудливо лежащих на красных листьях, запахе кленов и дубов – я влюбляюсь в него еще больше.

 

* * *

 

В три часа дня я провожаю Чанмина до станции метро. Мы больше не молчим, а наоборот, увлекшись, проходим мимо подземного входа в метро и, осознав это слишком поздно, решаем дойти до следующего.

 

С ним легко.

 

В моей жизни было очень мало людей, с которыми я мог так же спокойно общаться. Хмм... мало – это Ючон.

 

Чанмин рассказывает мне об университетской жизни, о своих младших сестрах, о прошедших экзаменах. Все это невероятно далеко от моей реальности, но я смеюсь над новыми для меня шутками и рассказываю ему о проделках Пафи, о том, как мы с Ючоном варили варенье и как клеили картонные цветы на потолке в его квартире. Я не боюсь, что он не поймет, не волнуюсь, что осудит. Чанмин смеется, жмурясь от яркого послеполуденного солнца, делая резонные замечания и невероятно забавно высмеивая наши ошибки.

 

Я бы хотел идти с ним так в закат к следующему рассвету. Утонуть в пасмурных утренних сумерках, окунуться в загадочное завтра.

 

Я слежу за тем, как светится его профиль, и желаю взять его свободную руку. Мне никогда так не хотелось такого простого касания, как сегодня. Просто дотронуться, переплести наши пальцы.

 

Еще рано, возможно пора не наступит никогда, но я не думаю об этом, глядя, как его волосы взвиваются колечками вместе с порывом ветра.

 

Чувствует ли Ючон то же самое рядом с мистером Красивая Улыбка? Сжимается ли его сердце при простых, но таких волнующих жестах? Горят ли его щеки, когда их взгляды встречаются? Сбивается ли дыхание, когда воздух разбивает мягкая волна его смеха?

 

Наверное, я бы должен бояться разочарования. Первая встреча, незнакомец. Но меня переполняют восторг и восхищение, словно кто-то подарил пару волшебных земных крыльев.

 

Он лучше, чем я себе представлял. Он совсем не такой. В нем столько противоречий – строгий, забавный, рассудительный, неловкий... Я хочу продолжать перечислять все, что я о нем узнаю, но порой мысли должны остаться неозвученными, и я прячу свои впечатления в яркий переливающийся шарик своей влюбленности.

 

 

– Суббота? – спрашивает он, когда мы уже в трех метрах от станции метро.

 

– Было бы здорово, – киваю я.

 

– Тогда на том же месте.

 

– Угу. Но ведь я же увижу тебя послезавтра в библиотеке? – внезапно вспомнив о том, где мы встретились, говорю я.

 

– И не сомневайся. Но в библиотеках запрещено шуметь и болтать, – строго напоминает он.

 

– Знаю-знаю. Буду продолжать делать вид, что ты все еще для меня незнакомец, мистер любитель шкафчика номер 53.

 

Он взрывается от смеха:

 

– Что это значит, Джеджун?

 

– Кличка! – капризно сообщаю я.

 

– Тогда свою узнаешь на следующей неделе, – подмигивает Чанмин и начинает спускаться по лестнице. – До встречи.

 

– До... до встречи, – отзываюсь я и чуть тишь добавляю: – Спасибо за день... – по его улыбке и согласному кивку я понимаю – он меня услышал.

 

Не первое свидание – знакомство. У мистера шкафчик номер 53 появилось намного больше, чем просто имя.

 

 

 

**Глава 6**

 

Глядя на клубящиеся пучки быстро пробегающих облаков, я понимаю, что в этом ноябре на удивление много таких вот ароматных солнечных дней. Погода соответствует моему настроению, как и всегда. Хотя я склонен думать, что соответствие погоды и жизненных ощущений мы замечаем только тогда, когда они на самом деле сходятся, во всех остальных случаях слепо игнорируя.

 

Мои соседи сегодня на редкость шумны, и я усердно стараюсь слушать шепот ветра, игнорирую полуночную ругань, доносящуюся до меня с расстояния в два этажа. Обрывки фраз все равно долетают до меня, и я печально думаю: возможно, это не так уж и плохо, что у меня никогда не было родителей. Окружающий мир пугает меня своей жестокостью, особенно если жестокость исходит от того единственного, заботящегося о тебе существа – можно ли выдержать это?

 

Там живет четырнадцатилетний мальчик, чьи надежды на счастливую жизнь угаси довольно давно. Если я в свои четырнадцать мог верить в то, что там, за высоким забором детского дома есть счастливые семьи и это мне не повезло, а в большом городе мир такой же красочный, как и в моих снах – то у этого ребенка нет шанса поверить в нечто подобное.

 

Ючон всегда говорил, что я наивен, полагая, что родители исправляют все.

 

Я заворачиваюсь в длинный широкий шарф, подтягиваю под себя ноги и укрываю ступни теплым пледом, год назад подаренным Ючоном – "Для твоих посиделок на балконе", как он и сказал.

 

Мне больше не одиноко в своей грусти – но не оттого, что я могу ее разделить, я всегда мог, мой Ючон был рядом тогда, когда я в этом нуждался, и даже когда было не так, я знал, что он со мной. Просто сейчас есть это светящееся теплое чувство, согревающее меня изнутри. Оно не похоже ни на что, не похоже на понимание, я не уверен, что когда-либо он захочет знать всю мою историю, и не уверен, что смогу ее ему рассказать. Не похоже на участие – мы слишком разные, оба в своих параллельных, никак не переплетающихся мирах. Не похоже на утешение – я не желаю от него слов поддержки в том, что он никогда не сможет постигнуть, а он не стал бы мне говорить того, что не понимает. Это похоже на принятие им меня таким, какой я есть, с болью, не поделенной, но моей, не отверженной, не обговоренной, но существующей, как что-то неотделимое от моей сущности. Как что-то, что можно не замечать, но что существует, и ты знаешь об этом, как что-то, что сделало меня тем, кто я есть – и именно я такой интересен и важен. Похоже на принятие его мною, не такого как я – более наивного, более смелого, без спрятанных секретов, со счастливыми воспоминаниями, без глупого жизненного опыта. Такого, каким мне он нравится, таким, каким я его люблю – задумчивым, счастливым парнем, слишком умным для того, чтобы не прожить свою жизнь правильно и честно.

 

Пока мы только друзья, и я не знаю, изменится ли это когда-нибудь, не знаю, хочет ли он этого, думает ли он обо мне как о ком-то привлекательном, желает ли изменить наши отношения так же, как желаю этого я. Мне хочется быть с ним, говорить с ним. Каждый день, проведенный в его компании – как яркая вспышка в моих воспоминаниях: его смех, его слова, его жесты, улыбки, мгновения удивления, минуты раздумий, молчаливые часы. Наверное, я не мог бы влюбиться сильнее в кого-то столь не похожего на меня и одновременно настолько знакомого.

 

Порой мне кажется, что все в нас противоречиво, а затем он смотрит на меня так, словно знает обо мне все – то, что я чувствую, то, что думаю. Такой далеко-близкий, такой значимый для меня. Я хочу прижаться к нему и не отпускать никогда, запретить ему спорить со мной, запретить пререкаться, запретить говорить милые глупости, запретить высмеивающе шутить. Пока я борюсь со своими желаниями, он легкомысленно говорит что-то очень умное и совершенно мне непонятное, и я с восторгом понимаю, что мне он нужен именно такой, настоящий и живой, во всех его язвительных улыбках и оскорбленных взглядах.

 

Мы не ссоримся, за прошедшие полтора месяца мы ни разу не поссорились по-настоящему. Чанмин может быть очень язвительным, и его замечания поначалу шокировали меня, я не мог поверить, что он способен на такое. Но, вспоминая озорной блеск в его глазах в тот самый первый наш неловкий разговор, я знаю, что был готов к этому, что ожидал и даже хотел его именно такого – саркастичного, в чем-то циничного и дерзкого. Он, тем не менее, всегда знает границу и в отличие от меня умеет остановиться, не доводя абсурдную перебранку до глупой ссоры.

 

Я ежусь и по тому, как тяжело мне даются простые мимические движения, понимаю, что уже совсем окоченел. Пора в постель.

 

В квартире кажется на удивление жарко, но не достаточно, чтобы мгновенно согреться.

 

Я достаю из холодильника молоко и, налив в небольшую кастрюльку, грею его на плите. Тело скручивает странное состояние озноба и жара, приступы дрожи сменяют горячие волны лихорадочно гонимой сердцем крови.

 

В ожидании, когда согреется молоко, я умываюсь. Холодная вода, как и в детстве, кажется раскаленной и колючей, как горстка углей из костра. Я умываюсь, чувствуя, как покалывают отогревающиеся ступни и как краснеют щеки. Это напоминает детство, зимние вечера, игры в снежки до поздней ночи, дни, проведенные в смехе, без забот, слишком занятые обороной снежных крепостей, мокрыми варежками и растрепанными, лезущими в глаза из-под шапки волосами.

 

Мои мысли опять возвращаются к Чанмину.

 

Налив подогревшееся молоко в большую чашку, я сажусь на кровать и стягиваю с себя по очереди свитер, жилетку, футболку, штаны, носки...

 

Я бы хотел покататься на санках с Чанмином, покидать в него снежки, сделать кривого забавного снеговика или кружиться на общественном катке так долго, чтобы уже не понимать где верх и где низ. Когда кажется, словно ты паришь в отдельной вселенной, а под тобой белое бесконечно, а над тобой черное никуда и гомон людских голосов, смеха и несвязанных слов.

 

Взять его за руку своей рукой в смешных полосатых желто-голубых варежках, что подарил мне Ючон со своей первой зарплаты, услышать насмешливый, но нежный комментарий. Знать, что его слова – замаскированное внимание и возможно... любовь.

 

Под теплым одеялом все кажется столь романтичным и возможным, что я не боюсь своих снов и завтрашнего дня, я вообще ничего не боюсь. Ни его отказа, ни его нелюбви – лишь бы, проснувшись завтра утром и проведя полдня в сонной темной библиотеке, всего на пять минут разделить пусть не физическое прикосновение, но что-то намного более важное и ценное – его нежный взгляд и доверчивую улыбку привязанности. Мягкий огонек в глазах, так явно дающий мне понять, что он тоже ждет выходных, что мысли о приближающейся субботе поднимают и ему настроение.

 

Я засыпаю, надеясь, что он мне приснится, такой длинный и тонкий на ковре из желтых листьев. Улыбающийся своим мыслям и позволяющий мне просто быть рядом в его волшебном таинственном мире.

 

* * *

 

– Джеджун, ты же помнишь, что через две недели Им Су уходит в отпуск, ее внук женится. Они такую свадьбу собираются закатить! Она и тебя приглашала. Уже месяц думаю, что бы такое надеть, все же молодежь сейчас такая модная. В наши-то времена все было не так...

 

Я не очень слушаю то, что говорит Ми Ён. Скоро пять часов, а это значит, что Чанмин будет спускаться вниз и уходить, я совершенно не хочу пропустить этот момент.

 

Ожидающе глядя на лестницу, я все же говорю то, что боялся сказать вот уже месяц.

 

– У меня вряд ли получится поехать, – на лице Ми Ён написано недоумение. Я продолжаю, в надежде все объяснить: – это очень далеко, и у меня нет никакого подходящего костюма... – даже для меня это звучит не слишком убедительно, но, – ... я совсем никого, кроме Им Су, не знаю. Что мне делать на свадьбе людей, которые впервые меня видят?!

 

Ми Ён, к моему удивлению, понимающе вздыхает и мягко касается моего плеча.

 

– Ты такой хороший мальчик, Джеджун, только хорошие люди могут волноваться, чтобы не смутить и не побеспокоить кого-то.

 

Она неожиданно гладит меня по голове и в довершение всего целует в лоб.

 

– Им Су хотела познакомить тебя со своими внучками. Если бы мои не были еще столько малы, я бы тоже выдала их за тебя замуж, – вероятно на моем лице написан такой шок, что она мягко смеется: – не волнуйся, если не хочешь, можешь не ходить, я скажу Им Су, что ты болен или придумаю что-то еще.

 

Я молча открываю и закрываю рот, не уверенный, хорошо ли, что она будет выгораживать меня, и есть ли в этом корыстные мысли.

 

Когда Ми Ён отворачивается от меня и обращается к кому-то по другую сторону стойки, я все еще слишком удивлен, чтобы сразу осознать происходящее.

 

– Чанмин, останешься скоро наедине с Джеджуном. Присматривай за ним, чтобы он не спалил все книги, подогревая себе воду для чая.

 

Оборачиваясь, я вижу ухмыляющегося Чанмина.

 

– Разве он на такое способен? – с иронией спрашивает он Ми Ён.

 

– Ох, он и не на такое способен, – посмеивается она, – и приноси ему булочки, а то совсем худой стал.

 

– Ми Ён!.. – я мучительно краснею, а эти двое дружно смеются над моей реакцией.

 

– Что ж, буду его подкармливать, – голос Чанмина такой бархатный и теплый, что я забываю краснеть и только сейчас осознаю, что мы с ним впервые так разговариваем на территории библиотеки.

 

Пока я завороженно пялюсь, он улыбается чуть хитро и, глядя прямо мне в глаза, говорит:

 

– Хороших выходных.

 

Ми Ён благодарит его, желая удачи, и он отступает к шкафчику номер 53, достает свои вещи и уходит.

 

Завтра наша шестая суббота.

 

* * *

 

Приближаясь к своему подъезду, я прихлебываю уже слегка остывший кофе, стараясь прятать в стакане улыбку.

 

Через пятнадцать с половиной часов я снова буду в компании своего больше не незнакомца, любителя шкафчика номер 53. Мне хочется сделать эту встречу особенной. Я задумчиво пытаюсь придумать что-то, что не будет слишком смущающим для нас обоих, но в тоже время сделает день чуть иным.

 

– Споткнешься о камень и не заметишь, – раздается совсем близко знакомый голос.

 

– Ючон?! – удивляюсь я, глядя на его закутанную в черное пальто фигуру, сидящую на поломанной скамейке у двери в подъезд.

 

– Не сомневаюсь, ты бы предпочел видеть кого-то другого. Уж прости, это только я.

 

Я не могу ничего поделать – начинаю о нем волноваться. Он редко приходит ко мне, только в те дни, когда что-то сильно не ладится или ему особенно одиноко. Если же ему просто хочется побыть со мной, он приглашает меня к себе. Порой мы проводим недели у него дома, и тогда я вовсе не захожу в свою квартиру. Тем не менее, мы не хотим жить вместе, это та мелочь, позволяющая нам удерживать мнимую дистанцию. Уберечь себя от поглощающей воронки друг друга – слишком соблазнительной, слишком опасной.

 

– Что-то случилось, – подходя к нему, я озвучиваю вопрос, давно являющийся табу в его редкие визиты.

 

Не успеваю этого осознать до того, как слова вылетают в холодный ноябрьский воздух. Закрывая рот руками, я взволнованно гляжу на него.

 

– Ты случился, – отмахнувшись от моих, видимо не уместных, страхов, сердито сообщает он, – Я что, теперь должен записываться в очередь, чтобы с тобой встретиться?

 

Ах, вот в чем дело. Я опускаю голову.

 

– Просто не хотел тебя беспокоить...

 

– Что, старый добрый Ючон достаточно хорош, чтобы разделить с ним горе, но недостаточно хорош, чтобы разделить с ним счастье?

 

Мне так стыдно, но я боялся, так боялся причинить ему боль.

 

– Думал тебе будет... – шепчу я.

 

– Паршиво? От того, что у моего друга... у моего брата – есть то, чего нет у меня?

 

Произнесенное им звучит очень жестоко и глупо одновременно.

 

– Чунни...

 

– Что Чунни? Что Чунни? Две недели, Джеджун! Считаешь, что если бросишь меня одного, мне сразу станет очень хорошо?

 

Я молчу, чувствуя, как он ожидающе смотрит на меня. Но что я могу сказать? Прости? Я не хотел? Я ошибался? Все это так, но любые слова сейчас будут звучать неуместно, глупо и бессмысленно. Тут действительно нечего добавить.

 

Ючон вздыхает и, отвесив мне увесистый подзатыльник, говорит своим обычным, мягким тоном:

 

– Кретин! А теперь выкинь эту свою черную гадость – и в наказание запрещаю тебе его пить весь следующий месяц! Купим тебе пальто и обогреватель. Понял?

 

Я смотрю на него, не в состоянии спрятать улыбку.

 

– Садист, – шепчу я, желая обнять его, но, памятуя, что мы все еще на улице, удерживаю себя.

 

– Наказание и не должно быть легким. Пошли в твой морозильный клопятник, а то я тут уже целый час стою, пальцев на ногах не чувствую. Это же надо, какой холодный в этом году ноябрь!

 

Мы поднимаемся наверх. Ючон забавно фыркает и включает на кухне газ, так и не сняв пальто.

 

Час уходит на то, чтобы приготовить ужин и согреться. Ноябрь в этом году действительно очень холодный. Радио играет самые популярные песни, а мы уютно устроились на смежной с залом кухне.

 

Я люблю ужинать с Ючоном, я люблю все вечера, что мы проводим вместе. С его приходом моя маленькая квартирка кажется мне такой уютной и спокойной. В чем секрет, в самом Ючоне или в том, что он заполняет одиночество? Каким бы был ужин в этих стенах с Чанмином?

 

Я дрожу от этих мыслей, желая всего его в свой мир, желая его.

 

– Ну и как? – наконец, спрашивает Ючон, очень вовремя.

 

– По субботам мы гуляем, – я решаю, что будет последней наглостью с моей стороны еще и делать вид, что я не понимаю, о чем он.

 

– Гуляете?

 

– Угу. Иногда ходим в парк или просто шатаемся по незнакомым улочкам, иногда сидим в кафе.

 

Ючон смотрит на меня заинтересованно, и я знаю, он ждет моих впечатлений, мыслей. Я вздыхаю, подбирая правильные слова.

 

– Мы просто разговариваем, шутим... Я не знаю, как он ко мне относится. Но ему, наверное, нравится проводить со мной время, он, кажется, получает от этого удовольствие.

 

– Наверное? Кажется?

 

– Черт, Ючон, откуда я могу знать наверняка? Не спрошу же я его в лицо: ей, не хочешь переспать со мной, а потом переехать в мою плешивую квартиру?

 

Я сам не знаю, почему вдруг так злюсь. На ситуацию? На Ючона? На Чанмина? На себя?

 

– Ты такой умный, давая советы другим, и такой глупый в собственных поступках, – обреченно говорит Ючон.

 

– Вовсе нет, – дуюсь я.

 

– Еще какой глупый! – хихикает Ючон. – Значит, завтра очередное свидание?

 

– Это не свидание! Встречи, дружеские встречи! – настаиваю я.

 

– Это он тебе так сказал или сам по всем своим "наверное" и "кажется" догадался? – в его голосе до того ощутимое развлечение, что я не нахожу, что возразить.

 

– Он с тобой гуляет, Джеджун, он написал тебе эту несчастную записку и подсунул в этот злосчастный 53-й шкафчик. Ты всерьез веришь, что ему больше не с кем дружить, или что он, проведя в твоем обществе, под твоим неусыпным наблюдением три месяца, не заметил, что ты пускаешь слюни?

 

– Он не похож на того, кто интересуется мужчинами.

 

– А я похож?

 

– Не знаю...

 

– Я тебе скажу, что думаю, а твое дело выбрать, верить мне или нет. Твой Шкафчик 53 терпеливо ждал тебя целых три месяца и понял, что скорее умрет от старости, чем мистер Ким Джеджун соизволит вылезти из своей скорлупки и сделает хоть что-нибудь. И он, будучи, вероятно, значительно умнее тебя, решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Не разочаруй его, сделай хоть что-нибудь сам.

 

Я молчу, пытаясь понять, на кого я сейчас обижаюсь: на себя или Ючона. Борюсь с собой и с желанием отрицать и не верить в сказанные им слова, но в них есть смысл, и я не могу закрыть на это глаза. Мне нужно все обдумать. Завтра наша шестая встреча, и я боюсь, что этот разговор повлияет на меня. Что я стану вести себя глупо и... и...

 

– Дже, ты слишком много думаешь.

 

Слабо улыбаясь ему, я киваю.

 

– Вот и чудно, и чтобы больше не устраивал себе изоляцию от меня.

 

– Это было глупо, я знаю, но мне казалось...

 

– Вот пусть больше не кажется. Я хочу тебя видеть, а еще больше я хочу тебя видеть счастливым. Разве наши последние встречи не дали тебе этого понять?

 

– Запутался совсем, – глядя в стол, шепчу я, – ты слишком дорог мне.

 

– Ну, тогда я собираюсь тут сегодня ночевать, – ласково говорит Ючон.

 

– Нахлебник!

 

– И никакого кофе весь месяц, и даже не думай, что я не узнаю. За тобой будет слежка!

 

– А дома хоть можно? – просительно спрашиваю я, уже зная ответ и просто получая удовольствие от нашей шуточной перебранки.

 

Я так скучал по нему! Сегодняшней ночью меня ничто не удержит от того, чтобы прижиматься к его теплому телу, чувствовать себя реальным и важным, чувствовать себя любимым. Мой Ючон! Мистер Красивая Улыбка не понимает, что теряет.

 

 

 

**Глава 7**

 

В моих руках небольшая металлическая коробочка, аккуратно завернутая в бумажный пакет.

 

Эта суббота не радует нас солнцем. Небо было хмурым еще тогда, когда я проснулся, а сейчас моросит мелкий дождик, гонимый в разные стороны ветром.

 

Я морщусь от очередных капель, безжалостно брошенных мне в лицо, и крепче прижимаю свое сокровище.

 

Ючон проводил меня до автобусной остановки, в очередной раз ругая и наставляя, прося позвонить в понедельник, а еще лучше прийти к нему. Теперь я знаю – он скучает, он беспокоится. Мне на самом деле стыдно за свое поведение, но это казалось таким логичным и правильным. Он так много страдал из-за мистера Красивая Улыбка, столько мечтал о нем, все еще мечтает, и тут я, со своим глупым субботним романом.

 

Я трясу головой, стараюсь как можно сильнее втянуть шею и фыркаю своему безрассудству и в мыслях, и в действиях, и в словах. Как они меня терпят? Чанмин бы определенно не был счастлив услышать, что наши с ним встречи – "глупый роман". Даже если предположить, что хотя бы одно из слов верно, второе точно не обрадовало бы его.

 

В конце улицы уже виднеется уютное кафе, но погода ужасная, и под коротким козырьком никого нет. Я вздыхаю и ускоряю шаг, пытаясь не задумываться о том, как жалко выгляжу со стороны. Черное пальто Ючона, буквально насильно надетое на меня сегодня со словами "еще не хватало тебе задницу отморозить" начинает промокать. Конечно, на мои утверждения, что его задница тоже нуждается в тепле, он фыркающе заявил, что это будет отличным поводом для моего визита в понедельник. Я знаю, он хочет, чтобы я выглядел лучше, но разве пальто или куртка имеют значение?

 

Стоя на перекрестке сразу напротив кафе, я грустно осматриваюсь по сторонам, отступая подальше от брызг проезжающих машин.

 

Его еще нет.

 

Дождь усиливается, теперь это не безликие порывы водянистого ветра, это уверенные капли, проникающие мне за шиворот.

 

Я становлюсь под короткий козырек у входа в кафетерий, стараясь спрятаться и в то же время не загородить проход. Бумажный пакет в моих руках совсем промок, и я мысленно благодарю Ючона, который посоветовал завернуть коробочку сначала в целлофан, а только потом в бумагу.

 

Часы я, конечно, забыл дома, и все, что мне остается – это стоять тут, под дождем и надеяться, что Чанмин придет вовремя. Ну, и на то, что "вовремя" наступит уже очень скоро.

 

Из кафе доносится запах кофе и шоколада, яблочного пирога и печенья. Чанмин говорил, что ему очень нравятся эти пироги, и в прошлый раз мы вместе сидели за этим самым крайним у окна столиком и пили горячий шоколад с пирогом и рассыпчатыми фисташковыми вафлями.

 

Вода перестает затекать мне за шиворот и я облегченно вздыхаю, радуясь что ветер, наконец, сменил своё направление...

 

– Где твой зонтик?

 

Я почти подпрыгиваю на месте и оборачиваюсь.

 

Чанмин! Чанмин, держащий у меня над головой свой большой темно-зеленый зонт, который столько раз часами покоился в библиотечном ведре для зонтов.

 

– Забыл, – говорю я, завороженно глядя на него.

 

Дежавю. Много лет назад то же самое сделал Ючон – укрыл меня от капель.

 

– Замерз? – в голосе Чанмина слышится волнение, я, наверное, действительно ужасно выгляжу.

 

Я улыбаюсь, наконец понимая, что он тут, рядом и что это самое начало нашей очередной субботы. Он тоже улыбается, принимая улыбку за ответ, а потом скользит взглядом к моим рукам и зажатому в них промокшему бумажному пакету. Вот теперь я вдруг понимаю, что это ужасно неловко, и краснею, стараясь все же ответить на не прозвучавший вопрос:

 

– Тебе...

 

– Мне? – он очень удивлен.

 

– Да, – киваю я и тут же спешу добавить: – вернее нам... хотя это тебе решать... если хочешь... можешь забрать домой... я вообще не настаиваю... – моя сумбурная речь утихает в его мягком, красивом смехе.

 

– Меняемся? – предлагает он. – Мне пакет, тебе зонт?

 

– Давай.

 

Мы быстро производим обмен. Я поднимаю руку повыше, стараясь полностью закрыть его спину, и в тоже время внимательно наблюдаю, как он разворачивает бумагу. Когда металлическая коробочка наконец полностью раздета, я положительно киваю на его вопросительный взгляд. Легкий щелчок – и из-под раскрашенной крышки вздымаются клубы теплого пара.

 

– О... – с придыханием говорит Чанмин и смотрит на меня с таким выражением лица, что я перестаю бояться всего чего угодно, я готов сделать все, лишь бы увидеть этот его взгляд еще хоть раз. К моим щекам приливает кровь и становится так горячо, каждый вздох кажется обжигающим.

 

– Я... я думал... – пытаясь собрать слова вместе, я хочу объяснить ему.

 

– Сам... Ты сделал это сам? – перебивает он.

 

– Друг мне помо... меня учил мой друг. Давно учил, – добавил я, боясь сделать фразу двусмысленной.

 

– Спасибо, – шепчет Чанмин и смотрит на меня так, что на короткое мгновение  мне кажется, он хочет меня поцеловать.

 

Только на мгновение.

 

Мы оба моргаем, и я осознаю, что зонтик накренился и крупные капли падают нам на плечи. Я выравниваю зонт, а Чанмин радостно говорит:

 

– Теперь нам нужен чай или кофе, чтобы их съесть.

 

– Хочешь, мы можем пойти ко мне?

 

Эта фраза срывается с моих губ до того, как я успеваю даже подумать о том, что конкретно собирался сказать. Я, в ужасе от своей наглости, опускаю глаза, разглядываю лужи под ногами.

 

– Было бы здорово! Ты же не очень далеко живешь да? – отвечает Чанмин.

 

– Несколько остановок на 514 автобусе, но мы можем и пешком пройти.

 

– Ага, не надышался свежим воздухом?

 

– Просто зачем тратить лишние деньги на транспорт, если есть хорошая компания, – парирую я.

 

– Резонно, Джеджун, очень резонно. Только вот зонт понесу я, ты слишком маленький для этого ответственного дела, – дразнится он, и я не могу удержаться от смеха, отдавая ему зонтик.

 

– Замолчи, я высокий! А вот ты столбообразный!

 

– Черт, и это ведь я – тот, кто научил тебя так препираться.

 

– Ты меня еще совсем не знаешь, мистер Шим Чанмин, так что не стоит зазнаваться. Жизнь на улице, знаешь ли, замечательно воспитывает клыки.

 

– Тоже мне уличный парень – без зонта, но с блинчиками! – он смеется.

 

– Неженка, дождика испугался.

 

– Нормальное желание – держать тело в тепле.

 

– Ну, я и говорю – неженка.

 

– Что насчет блинчиков? Оправдания у тебя нет?

 

Я открываю рот, но не нахожу, что сказать, и лишь обиженно смотрю на него.

 

– Ладно, не дуйся, у меня нет никакого права высмеивать такой потрясающий подарок. Лучше цепляйся за мою руку, а то ты такой мокрый, так и заболеть недолго.

 

Удивленно глядя на его согнутую в локте, держащую зонт руку, я отдаленно понимаю, что это будет наше первое прикосновение, почти объятие. Тянусь к нему, цепляясь пальцами за упругие мышцы под дутой курткой, придвигаюсь ближе, ощущая, как наши тела соприкасаются.

 

С этого дня я буду еще больше любить дождь.

 

* * *

 

Я подаю ему сахарницу, стараясь незаметно следить за тем, как он рассматривает мою квартиру. Его взгляд скользит по тумбочке, заваленной письмами; по шкафу с не совсем закрытой, перекошенной дверцей; по старому телевизору; по аккуратно заправленной кровати; по небольшому коричневому коврику; по креслу со сложенным пледом и шарфом; по закрытой двери балкона и убранной кухне.

 

У меня нет книжных шкафов. Мне кажется, он ожидал их увидеть, и я волнуюсь, что этот факт разочарует его, но ведь я уже говорил ему, что не очень люблю читать, и он не казался расстроенным или задетым.

 

– Тут очень уютно, Джеджун, – наконец говорит Чанмин, улыбаясь мне.

 

Моя квартира никогда не казалась мне уютной, но после его слов я понимаю, что слишком одинок в ней. Вспоминаю, как нам здесь всегда хорошо с Ючоном, как освещается все особым светом, стоит ему переступить порог.

 

– Пожалуй, – соглашаюсь я и пододвигаю к нему тарелку с разложенными на ней блинчиками, – ты первый.

 

– Точно, это же мой подарок, – он берет один.

 

– Вот-вот. И не смей мне врать, если они тебе не понравятся.

 

– Я бы не стал. Твой чай уже потрясающе вкусный, я и не думал, что розовые лепестки могут придать такой чудесный аромат. Хотя ты же любитель кофе?

 

– Решил временно перейти на чай, – уклончиво отвечаю я, памятуя о наказе Ючона.

 

– Хмм... ясно, – тянет он с понимающим огоньком в глазах и делает первый укус.

 

Я волнуюсь. Ючон, конечно, убеждал меня все утро, что мои блинчики потрясающие, но Чанмин, он же так любит поесть и наверняка настоящий гурман, оценит ли он что-то настолько простое как домашние блины?

 

– О, – второй раз за сегодняшнее утро говорит он и смотрит на меня. Смотрит на меня точно так же, как и тогда, когда я дал ему эту самую металлическую коробочку с моими блинами – восторженно, благодарно.

 

– Тебе нравится?

 

– С ума сойти! Ты правда сам их делал?

 

– Да.

 

– Лучше, чем в кафетерии, честное слово! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты умеешь так хорошо готовить!

 

– Я и не умею... Подожди-ка, подожди-ка, что это ты имеешь в виду?

 

Он заливисто смеется, продолжая жевать.

 

– Ну, эти все твои истории про уличную жизнь и все такое.

 

– Ючон меня учил, а его учила мама.

 

– Если ты готовишь так хорошо, как же тогда готовит тот, кто тебя научил! – восклицает он.

 

– Вкусно. Хотя Ючон говорит, у меня получается лучше... пожалуй, соглашусь только на счет блинчиков, – немного смущаясь, говорю я.

 

– Ученик, превзошедший мастера, интересно. Мои сестры тоже неплохо готовят, но таких вкусных блинов я никогда еще не ел.

 

– Спасибо, – шепчу я, поспешно поднося к губам чашку, скрывая свое смущение.

 

Мы продолжаем пить чай в тишине. Я так счастлив видеть его сидящим на своем диване, в этой квартире, в которой я провел столько лет. Он удивительно вписывается в общую обстановку и атмосферу.

 

Незаметно мое сердце сжимается от острой щемящей боли, боли от возможной потери, от того, что это вполне вероятно единственный раз, когда он сидит на этом диване, когда его губы касаются моей любимой чашки. Первый и последний раз. Я так отчаянно люблю его, с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Я помню каждое его слово, каждую улыбку, различаю множество интонаций голоса... Но что если он уйдет из моей жизни, не оглядываясь, как делали все остальные? Что если в один из дней часы пробьют два, а его все еще не будет в библиотеке? Что если однажды он перестанет улыбаться мне так же ярко как сейчас, не столько губами, сколько искорками в глазах?

 

Я отчаянно хочу его в своей жизни, так, что кажется, без него задохнусь.

 

Мир превратился в брызги радуги, когда я пустил его в свое сердце. Но разве теперь я смогу жить без него? В той темной бесцветной реальности, что была до него?

 

Глядя на него, такого близкого мне сейчас, но все еще, возможно, бесконечно далекого, на самом деле я желаю обнять его, как никогда сильно. Обвиться вокруг его руки, прижаться щекою к плечу, зажмуриться и остаться в темноте наедине с его запахом, с его теплом.

 

Я мечтаю видеть его в этой квартире по утрам – лохматого, сонного, хочу целовать его перед тем, как он скроется в ванной, хочу жарить ему блинчики перед работой или университетом, хочу вместе с ним проходить автобусные остановки – не ради экономии, а потому что так тепло брести по темнеющим улицам в обоюдо-разделенной тишине.

 

Я хочу его. Его слов, касаний, поцелуев, ссор... Всего, что мы могли бы разделить, всего, что могло бы у нас быть.

 

Это сильнее меня, и я совершенно не осознаю, когда мое тело само наклоняется вперед, к его руке. Чанмин смотрит на меня, его лицо совсем близко, такой красивый, такой далекий. Я должен был бы остановиться, но мне кажется, я задохнусь, если не сделаю этого прямо сейчас.

 

Мгновение – и наши губы соприкасаются. Он пахнет сдобой и розовыми лепестками, он настолько не похож на Ючона, настолько не похож ни на кого, кого когда бы то ни было я целовал. Мой мозг регистрирует все, в то время как сознание полностью покидает меня. Как воронка времени, все остальные чувства отключаются, есть только стук сердца и его влажные, мягкие губы.

 

Осознание – это всегда самый ужасный момент, тогда, когда ты понимаешь, что пути назад нет, что мир вокруг тебя зависит от того момента, который только что закончился.

 

Мы смотрим друг на друга. Я – испуганно, он – удивленно.

 

Мое сердце перестает биться, я чувствую, как кровь застыла в венах горячей неподвижной массой. Тоска, боль, одиночество – все, что я когда-либо переживал или видел в своей жизни, проносится перед моими глазами. Я вижу, как он, Чанмин, отталкивает меня и уходит из моей квартиры навсегда, оставив меня позади. Я кляну себя за несдержанность, за глупость, за наивность.

 

Секунды или часы – я не знаю, сколько проходит – а потом на его щеках появляется легкий, едва заметный румянец и уголки губ, дрогнув, ползут вверх.

 

– Да... – шепчет он, и я чувствую, как его горячие ладони ложатся мне на грудь, влажный свитер прилипает к коже, но я не могу быть более безразличным к этому.

 

Я совершенно не понимаю, что произошло и что происходит, но снова ощущаю вкус его губ – розы и ванильного сахара.

 

Его поцелуй не такой невинный, как мой: его язык скользит по моим губам, и я восторженно дрожу, охаю и тянусь к нему, обвивая шею руками, открывая свои губы навстречу, вдруг понимая, что могу – могу касаться его, могу его целовать... Могу!

 

 

**Глава 8**

 

Я никогда не думал, что так бывает, что так может быть. Что можно без слов признаться кому-то в любви и увидеть по его почти незаметной улыбке ответ. А потом неловко целоваться, все еще стесняясь друг друга, все еще не будучи уверенными в том, как себя вести: что можно и нужно делать, а что пока нет. Держаться за руки (ведь это самое простое и одновременно самое яркое проявление привязанности и симпатии), боясь сжать чужую ладонь слишком крепко, боясь переплести пальцы и почувствовать, как ваши руки сложились словно две половинки пазла. И глядеть друг другу в глаза.

 

Кажется, это мгновение растянулось на часы. Мы просто сидим на моем старом диване и греем замерзшие пальцы. Мы скромно целуемся и, наверное, очень глупо хихикаем.

 

Я боюсь произнести и слово, мне кажется, что этот момент рассыплется в пыль, если я озвучу хоть что-то. Чанмин смотрит на меня, и я тону в его взгляде, таком теплом сейчас и таком счастливом.

 

Как все оказалось таким простым? Мог ли я полагать, что этот чудесный человек когда либо ответит мне взаимностью? Что он увидит во мне что-то, что заинтересует его, что-то, что заставит так смотреть и так нежно касаться моих губ?

 

В его глазах отражение моих собственных.

 

Все же я совсем не знаю жизни. Не знаю ее законов и порядков. Мне казалось, что все хорошее и плохое давно распределено и что есть правила, которые позволяют получать не то, что заслуживаешь, и не то, что уравновесит твою жизнь — а то, что должен получить согласно каким-то неведомым нам законам.

 

Я не достоин его.

 

Заслужил ли он меня?

 

Может, это очередная игра, и наше маленькое мгновение счастья — лишь предвестник новой, оглушительной бури горя?

 

Но это неважно. Удивительное состоит в том, что мне все равно, я не хочу знать, что будет завтра. Я не хочу даже думать о том, что будет через минуты. Впервые в моей жизни важно только сейчас. Только то, как восхитительно целовать, касаться того, кого так любишь, и то, как неимоверно замирает душа и вздрагивает сердце, когда его пальцы так неловко касаются моей щеки, когда его губы нерешительно открываются навстречу моим. Как я чувствую, что дрожу от волнения, и как ощущаю такую же дрожь в его теле.

 

Все, что будет потом, мне неважно. Даже если это единственный раз, когда все будет так, я готов заплатить за него всеми остальными днями своей жизни. Я не умру от горя; возможно, моя душа — да, но мое тело, моя память будут всегда знать, что он был. Был тот, кто любил меня, тот, кто хотел быть рядом, тот, кто не только принял мои чувства — тот, кто разделил их.

 

Как бы ни закончился этот миг, мы прожили его вместе, мы растворились друг в друге, поделились друг с другом всем.

 

Я просто хочу подарить ему всего себя, сейчас, потому что возможно завтра не будет.

 

Обнимая, я решительно прижимаю его к себе, вдыхаю его запах, запоминаю его. Хочу целовать его страстно, показать, как это для меня важно...

 

Наше дыхание сбивается, и я в очередной раз удивляюсь тому, насколько мы чувствуем друг друга. Он отвечает мне так же страстно, его пальцы уже в моих волосах — дерзкие, властные.

 

Я никогда не целовал так моего Ючона, он никогда не целовал так меня. С такой безудержной привязанностью, пылкостью и нежностью. Словно в срочной необходимости узнать все-все о том, кого любишь, необходимостью изучить его, почувствовать.

 

Мы отрываемся друг от друга, упираемся лбами, смотрим в глаза, тяжело дыша. Мгновение — и мы одновременно отстраняемся, смеясь.

 

Его губы красные, а волосы растрепаны, в глазах пляшут чертики, воротник свитера немного перекосило — это самая красивая картина, которую я когда-либо видел. Я восхищенно смотрю на него, не способный оторваться, запоминаю, запоминаю, запоминаю.

 

— Дураки, — говорит он и неожиданно целует меня в лоб все еще влажными и распухшими губами.

 

Я просто не хочу отрываться от него, мне нужно касаться его, хотя бы сейчас. Я поправляю его свитер, медленно приглаживаю волосы, не глядя ему в глаза...

 

— Ну, что не так? — его голос никогда не был таким мягким, как сейчас, и я обнимаю его, неспособный сопротивляться.

 

— Просто счастлив, — шепчу я, чувствуя, как сжимается горло, — не думал, что...

 

— И я не думал, — признается он.

 

Мы опять отстраняемся, и я ощущаю необходимость облечь все в слова, сделать этот миг еще более реальным.

 

— Я люблю осень, очень, — говорю я, — а ты октябрь...

 

Это звучит странно, но я надеюсь, Чанмин поймет, о чем я. Я хочу, чтобы он понял.

 

Чертики в его глазах становятся почти осязаемыми, а губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

 

— А я люблю блинчики, очень.

 

Самые главные слова в моей жизни, самые правильные, именно те, что нужны мне.

 

Мы опять целуемся, но на это раз я не успеваю заметить, как это происходит, просто в один момент он улыбается мне, а в следующий я снова чувствую вкус его губ.

 

* * *

 

— А теперь я должен показать тебе свой дом, — говорит Чанмин, помогая мне вытирать помытую посуду.

 

Я удивленно смотрю на него.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что наши комнаты, дома рассказывают о нас очень много? — философствует он.

 

— Даже не буду спрашивать, что ты понял обо мне, побывав тут.

 

— А спросил бы — я б ответил.

 

— Будешь врединой, больше не будет тебе блинчиков! — угрожаю я.

 

— Мне очень понравился диван, — крутя в руках полотенце, отвечает он.

 

— Ага, мое любимое место в квартире, — смеюсь я.

 

— Очень удобный... да, удобный.

 

Каким-то образом нам стало так комфортно после произошедшего, словно так и должно было быть. Может, так всегда и бывает с любовниками, с любимыми — вас объединяет что-то личное, и для вас обоих это слишком важно, чтобы делать вид, будто этого нет, наоборот — хочется кричать о том, как же многое изменилось в жизни, в вас самих.

 

Все еще улыбаясь, я забираю у него полотенце, расправляю его и вешаю на ручку плиты.

 

— Как насчет того, чтобы зайти в магазин, купить продуктов и, раз уж ты так настаиваешь, пойти к тебе и приготовить ужин? — предлагаю я.

 

— Меня это более чем устраивает, да и дождь уже кончился.

 

— У тебя ведь нет планов на вечер, потому что если...

 

— Джеджун, никаких планов ни на сегодня, ни на завтра. Я свободен.

 

Мне очень хочется опять его поцеловать, или даже не так — мне все время хочется его целовать или хотя бы держать за руку. Но, пожалуй, чрезмерная настойчивость не будет такой уж хорошей идеей, и я пытаюсь быть хоть немного сдержанным.

 

 

Мы одеваемся, я пытаюсь выяснить у Чанмина, какие продукты у него есть и как далеко он живет, но сейчас у нас с трудом получается осмысленный разговор. Стоит мне только взглянуть на то, как этот долговязый парень завязывает шнурки на кроссовках или ищет оставленный за диваном шарф или в ожидании меня разглядывает вид из окна, как улыбка не хочет исчезать с моего лица. Он посмеивается в ответ.

 

К тому моменту, как мы выходим из подъезда, я чувствую себя настоящим влюбленным подростком, хихикающим безо всякого повода и восторженно смотрящим на объект своих чувств.

 

Мир, кажется, не изменился. На деревьях все так же нет листьев, лужи не высохли, небо не стало светлее. Это все тот же двор, что и четыре часа назад, когда мы впервые прошли этой аллеей под одним широким зонтом. Намокшая и потемневшая оранжевая галька, неровный асфальт, поломанная скамейка...

 

Все совершенно так же и совсем не так.

 

Чанмин определенно думает о чем-то схожем. Мы смотрим друг на друга — понимающе улыбаемся.

 

Направляясь в сторону метро, я тоскливо жалею, что дождя больше нет и мне не придумать никакого оправдания, чтобы взять его под руку.

 

 

 

Нагруженные двумя большими пакетами с продуктами, мы идем по совсем незнакомой мне улице. Чанмин ведет меня к своему дому.

 

— Мне так только показалось, или ты решил использовать меня как ломовую лошадь? — пытаясь скрыть волнение, ворчу я.

 

— Просто раз уж мы зашли в магазин...

 

— Ну да, ты решил закупиться на месяц.

 

— У нас всего два пакета, и поделены они вполне поровну, — посмеивается надо мной он.

 

— Гостей так не встречают.

 

— Тогда отдай пакет! — говорит Чанмин, пытаясь отобрать его у меня.

 

— Не дам! — я отбегаю в сторону, пряча его за спиной.

 

— Отдай, говорю! Ты гость, я сам понесу.

 

Он пытается поймать хоть одну из ручек, но я, ловко перекидывая пакет из одной руки в другую, умудряюсь избежать его длинных пальцев.

 

— Раз уже дал, донесу сам, — смеюсь я, мой голос становится звонче.

 

Смешно мы, наверное, выглядим со стороны — два кричащих парня, дерущихся за один целлофановый пакет.

 

— Джеджун, не будь упрямым, я все равно сильнее тебя! – Чанмину, наконец, удается ухватиться за край.

 

— С чего ты это взял?!

 

— Ты ниже.

 

— Я каждый день таскаю тонны книжек, а все, что делаешь ты, так это флегматично листаешь страницы.

 

— Я много хожу, по 5 километров в день, и у меня очень тяжелые сумки!

 

— А я никогда не пользуюсь автобусом, и моя квартира на восьмом этаже, а лифт, как ты видел, не работает.

 

Мы оба совершенно не замечаем, как трещит перетягиваемый пакет.

 

— Занимаюсь спортом — футболом и баскетболом, — азартно парирует он.

 

— Бегаю с собаками!

 

И тут происходят сразу две вещи: Чанмин взрывается в приступе смеха и лопается несчастный пакет. Чанмин сгибается пополам, плюхнув собственную ношу в соседнюю лужу, а все содержимое моего пакета резво раскатывается по грязному  мокрому  асфальту.

 

Пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации я бы тут же побежал собирать испачканные яблоки, но только не сегодня.

 

— Ну вот, — пытаясь сдержать смех, говорю я, глядя на все это безобразие, — заканчивай ржать, собирать кто будет?

 

— ...баки... — невнятно бормочет Чанмин, даже и не собираясь прекращать смеяться.

 

— Что? – переспрашиваю я, начиная-таки собирать продукты, — какие баки?

 

— Собаки...

 

— Собаки? Нет, мясо в твоем пакете, собакам оно не достанется. Проблема с раскатившимися яблоками и куском сыра, попавшим в лужу... Но он, кажется, только слегка намок, я успел его спасти! — довольно сообщаю я, отряхивая небольшой кусок в белой бумаге.

 

— Бегаешь с собаками! — громко выдает Чанмин, махая на меня руками.

 

Я недоуменно смотрю на него, а потом до меня доходит и я всерьез подумываю обидеться.

 

— И что такого? Я быстро бегаю, очень быстро, я тебе покажу. Ючон приводит домой Пафи или Роджера, и мы вместе ходим с ними гулять, кидаем им палки, бегаем.

 

Кажется, у Чанмина на этом месте случается настоящая истерика.

 

— Пфф, а еще образованным себя называет.

 

Я иду сам собирать яблоки, глупо улыбаясь всей ситуации.

 

Мой порванный пакет наполовину мокрый, продукты в нем пропитаны дождевой водой. Я прижимаю его к себе, чтобы удержать все содержимое, отстраненно радуясь, что не надел пальто Ючона, а пошел в своей короткой дутой куртке.

 

Присев за одним из последних яблок, я смотрю на него и думаю о том, как невероятно выглядят зеленые с красными бочками огоньки этим серым днем, на фоне серого неба и блестящих прозрачных луж. Это кажется волшебством, таким обычным и таким невиданным — как бывает, когда видишь спелые плоды на дереве с опавшими листьями. Только эти яблоки переливаются капельками дождевой воды, к ним прилипли осенние листья, а на спелых боках мокрый песок нарисовал забавные узоры.

 

На мое плечо ложится рука, и, обернувшись, я вижу все еще улыбающегося Чанмина с горящими щеками и раскрасневшимся носом. Он такое же чудо, как и эти яблоки — яркие пятна жизни в сером мире.

 

Чанмин подает мне руку, а затем протягивает еще одного зеленого беглеца.

 

— Сто лет так не смеялся, — немного виновато говорит он.

 

— Яблоки будешь мыть ты.

 

Он кивает, и мы продолжаем свой путь.

 

* * *

 

«Библиотека» — первое, что приходит мне в голову, когда я переступаю порог квартиры Чанмина.

 

Книжные шкафы, книжные полки, книги на тумбочках, книги на кухонном столе. Большие узкие окна, торшеры на тонких ножках, длинный диван, журнальный столик. Много света и много книг, очень много книг.

 

— И зачем ты ходишь в библиотеку… — шепчу я.

 

— Прости, тут не убрано, — кричит он из кухни, явно не слыша моих слов.

 

Улыбаясь, иду мимо книжных полок. Тут уютнее, чем я себе представлял, столько книг, а книги всегда успокаивали меня. Они в разных обложках: дорогие тома и простые бумажные издания, толстые энциклопедии, словари — они все вперемешку ютятся на тесных для них полках. Я по привычке веду пальцем по переплетам. Мне всегда казалось, что книги разговаривают со мной, и сейчас я слышу, как они перешептываются, хихикают. Они ведь все знают, не так ли? Они знают своего хозяина очень хорошо.

 

— Ну как? — спрашивает запыхавшийся Чанмин, вытирая яблоко и протягивая его мне.

 

— Книги. Я так и думал, что ты живешь в библиотеке.

 

— Твою библиотеку я бы предпочел.

 

— А я скорее эту.

 

Мы опять обмениваемся понимающими взглядами, и я наконец позволяю себе подойти к нему и обнять. Мне все еще неловко, я боюсь смутить его или сделать что-то, чего он не хочет, быть неправильно понятым, слишком навязчивым, надоедливым, чрезмерно приставучим. Но он не отталкивает меня, его руки ложатся мне на плечи, и я с облегчением закрываю глаза, желая продлить этот момент как можно дольше. Мы разделяем легкий поцелуй, и я засматриваюсь на его черты — уже такие знакомые, но все еще новые.

 

Он удивляет меня, проводя кончиками пальцев по моим скулам, его глаза кажутся немного расфокусированными, и я дрожу от нежного жеста, мысленно прося его не останавливаться. За скулами следует линия лица и подбородок, его теплые ладони касаются моей шеи. Он смотрит на мои губы, и, хотя мы целовались уже много раз, мое сердце замирает, опускаясь в желудок. Всего на миг наши взгляды пересекаются — и он целует меня.

 

Возможно, тогда, на диване, в моей квартире был мой первый поцелуй, а сейчас, среди толстых томов — его. Он настолько эротичный, что мне приходится схватиться за его свитер — мои коленки грозят подогнуться.

 

Чанмин посасывает мои губы, а я прижимаюсь к нему. Может быть, мы уже полностью доверились друг другу? От нас пахнет дождем и яблоками, в квартире легкий запах книжной плесени и освежителя воздуха с ромашкой.

 

Он внезапно отстраняется и шепчет в мои губы:

 

— Мы спешим, да?

 

Я не хочу произносить слов и яростно трясу головой, забрасывая руки ему на шею, не желая отдаляться, целую его в шею, о чем мечтал еще с утра. Он посмеивается, и я слышу, как смех рождается в его легких, катится по телу.

 

— А как же ужин?

 

От неактуальности вопроса я останавливаюсь.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что это могло бы подождать? — обиженно смотрю на него я.

 

— Только не ужин! — он пропускает через пальцы мою челку, как любит это делать Ючон и, посмеиваясь, добавляет: — От тебя так невероятно пахнет яблоками, что мне захотелось есть, так что это ты виноват.

 

— Прожора! Напоминаешь мне Пафи, но она колли, а ты вроде человек.

 

— Ты обещал мне ужин, а теперь решил поужинать мной?

 

Он такой невероятно милый, что я не могу удержаться и не поцеловать его нежно в лоб.

 

— Твоя взяла. Пошли чистить картошку.

 

* * *

 

— Я переехал в эту квартиру на первом курсе. Родители живут далеко, а тут и университет относительно близко, и плата невысокая.

 

— Хотелось самостоятельности?

 

— Не без этого, — улыбается Чанмин и тянется за очередной яблочной долькой. — А ты давно живешь один?

 

— Сначала мы жили вместе с Ючоном с другом районе, это было уже очень давно. Было хорошо вместе, а потом он нашел себе работу в ветеринарной клинике и надо было переехать, мы нашли квартиру, где он сейчас живет, и еще год жили там вместе, а потом... Потом мы не говорили об этом, но... я просто знаю, было время нам хоть чуть-чуть разделить наши жизни. Это звучит глупо?

 

Я никогда не произносил этого вслух, я старался даже не думать об этом — слишком больно, слишком тоскливо. Он просил меня остаться, но я знаю, он хотел, чтобы я уехал. Мистер Красивая Улыбка уже появился в нашей, в его жизни. Ючон стал отдаляться от меня. Возможно, ему нужно было время подумать или время найти себя, а я был всегда там, рядом, и он слишком стремился быть сильным для меня, для нас.

 

Это было правильным решением, мы оба знаем. Нам нужно было отдалиться, чтобы снова стать собой, чтобы не утонуть в горе друг друга. Так я мог утешать его, так он мог со мной делиться.

 

— Вы ведь очень близки, да? — Чанмин так смотрит на меня, что мне кажется, он знает все, что связывает нас с Ючоном: каждый поцелуй, каждую радость, каждое горе.

 

— Да, — отвечаю я, и мне становится грустно.

 

— Иногда нужно отпустить, чтобы остаться вместе, — говорит он.

 

— Наверное, но...

 

— Вам очень повезло, что вы есть друг у друга.

 

Я молчу, здесь нечего добавить. Ючон — все, что у меня было и есть в этой жизни.

 

— Дже, — мягко тянет Чанмин и придвигается ближе, — ты слишком много думаешь и в слишком темных тонах. Я не хочу сказать, что жизнь простая, совсем нет, но в ней много хорошего, за него просто нужно бороться.

 

— Ты слишком идеальный, чтобы быть настоящим.

 

— А ты слишком красивый для такого грустного лица, — отвечает он и тут же смущается.

 

Я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя неловко, и, счастливо улыбаясь, предлагаю:

 

— Хочешь, почищу еще яблок?

 

— Давай!

 

Ужин давно съеден, на улице стемнело, мы удобно устроились в зале среди книжных полок в мягком свете торшеров — едим чищеные яблоки. Я люблю есть яблоки целиком, а вот Чанмину нравятся аккуратные дольки с тонко срезанной кожурой.

 

Пока я подготавливаю яблоки, Чанмин приносит плед.

 

— Ты выглядишь замерзшим. После сегодняшнего утра не стоит пренебрегать теплом.

 

— Спасибо, — признательно шепчу я, укрываясь пледом.

 

— Ну, должен же я хоть немного позаботиться о том, кто весь день кормил меня.

 

Мы молча едим яблоки, и я с тоской думаю, что и эта суббота подошла к концу. Мне хотелось бы встретиться с ним и завтра, но... «Не торопись,» — говорю себе я, в понедельник мы опять увидимся, и, может быть, будет возможность попить вместе кофе после работы, если я все-таки решусь его пригласить.

 

Очень медленно жуя последний кусочек и стараясь не смотреть на Чанмина, я встаю.

 

— Я, наверное, пойду, поздно уже.

 

За этим следует пугающая меня пауза, а потом:

 

— О...

 

— Это было так чудесно, спасибо тебе за день... за ужин, за яблоки... За то, что пригласил меня к себе...

 

Я начинаю суетиться, желая уйти побыстрее, чтобы избежать неловкого для нас обоих момента, и одновременно отчаянно желая обнять его еще раз и хоть на часок продлить субботу.

 

Зашнуровывая ботинки в коридоре, я готов бежать хоть так, лишь бы не это молчание.

 

Почему он ничего не говорит?

 

Все-таки подняв голову, я вижу, что Чанмин стоит в дверном проеме с тем самым пледом в руках. Он выглядит расстроенным и потерянным. Я еще никогда не видел его таким, он всегда улыбался мне.

 

— Я...

 

Мне в голову не приходит ничего такого, что можно было бы сказать, и я, забыв, что уже обулся, иду к нему, цепляюсь за край серого пледа, я смотрю ему в глаза.

 

— Прости, — шепчу я, не до конца уверенный, в чем именно виноват, но точно зная, что виноват.

 

Я целую его в губы, не спрашивая и только лишь надеясь, что он позволит и не оттолкнет, я пытаюсь так попросить прощения.

 

— Дже... — выдыхает мне в губы Чанмин и обнимает, сбрасывая плед на пол.

 

Почему мне продолжает казаться, будто каждый наш поцелуй не такой, как предыдущий? Почему каждый раз, как я оказываюсь в его объятиях, я хочу его еще больше? Почему каждый раз, как его губы касаются моих, я готов сделать все, чтобы это не кончалось?

 

Я льну к нему, уже не стесняясь, прижимаюсь так крепко, так тесно, насколько способен. Я действительно хочу его, во всех смыслах. Мне хочется целовать каждый сантиметр его кожи, хочется ласкать его, хочется, чтобы он касался меня. Может быть, тогда я полностью поверю, что то, что произошло — реальность. Или сойду с ума от счастья. Мне все равно.

 

Он ахает, но не отрывается от моих губ. Поцелуй становится еще более страстным. Я глажу его спину, провожу пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, а в моей фантазии одна за другой мелькают картинки того, как я обвожу каждый позвоночник языком, как...

 

Прикосновение горячей ладони к моим ребрам вырывает меня из водопада фантазий.

 

Когда он успел расстегнуть мою куртку? Или это сделал я сам?

 

Мы прерываем поцелуй, и я смотрю в расширенные зрачки Чанмина.

 

— Я могу... — сбивчиво шепчу я, — могу... хочешь...

 

— Останься, — перебивает он и стягивает с меня шапку.

 

Я обвиваю его шею и любовно целую его в щеки, глаза, нос... Я хочу показать, как люблю его, как счастлив, но слова в такие моменты, как выяснилось, у меня плохо подбираются.

 

Чанмин смеется, не пытаясь протестовать моему натиску. Только в один из моментов ловит мои губы своими, возвращая меня из любовной лихорадки в возбужденный трепет.

 

Я задыхаюсь, наконец добираясь до его обнаженной кожи, запуская ладони ему под свитер. Мы оба дрожим и начинаем спотыкаться.

 

— Слишком... слишком... одежды... много, — посасывая его шею, бормочу я.

 

— Подожди... Дже, ботинки...

 

Мы оба как по команде нагибаемся и начинаем, все еще целуясь, развязывать мои шнурки.

 

Он толкает меня, и я, плюхнувшись на копчик, глупо хихикаю и наблюдаю, как он быстро стягивает с меня обувь и тут же протягивает руку, помогая подняться.

 

Я хихикаю всю дорогу до спальни, снимая с него свитер, расстегивая пояс, но только когда я опускаюсь голой спиной на мягкое одеяло, ко мне приходит осознание того, что мы делаем. Наверное, я должен был бы притормозить, испугаться, задуматься... но во мне столько любви и нежности, что я не вижу в этом ничего неправильного. Я чувствую себя так, словно это моя первая близость, да так оно и есть — я впервые хочу кого-то не из похоти, боли или безысходности.

 

— Люблю тебя...

 

Слова срываются с моих губ быстрее, чем я успеваю о них подумать. Я тяну его на себя и целую, не собираясь отводить взгляд, бояться его не-ответа, бояться хоть чего-то.

 

Его ладони обнимают мои щеки, и я тону в его глубоких, черных как кофе глазах. Чанмин не говорит ничего, но по тому, как его пальцы задевают мою челку, тому, как его губы ведут линию поцелуев по моим скулам, запечатав последний, самый чувственный поцелуй на губах, я знаю — моя любовь взаимна.

 

* * *

 

Я не сплю. Я не хочу спать. Я хочу прижиматься к нему, хочу разглядывать его черты в темноте спальни. Хочу слушать стук сердца, положив ладонь ему на грудь.

 

Что если я засну, а проснувшись, пойму, что все это было лишь сном? Что если утром все будет иначе? Что если?

 

Чанмин тоже не спит. Его глаза полузакрыты, я не вижу этого, но знаю. Я чувствую редкие легкие касания на своей руке, его неровное дыхание. И то, как в тишине между нами протягивается что-то большее, чем просто мысли, что-то большее, чем просто слова, что-то большее, чем чувства.

 

Когда за окнами блестят капельки рассвета, окрашивая небо серой краской, я придвигаюсь к нему ближе, утыкаюсь носом в плечо. Его глаза тут же открываются, и он удивленно смотрит на меня.

 

— Не хочу спать, — шепчу я настолько тихо, что сомневаюсь, сможет ли он услышать.

 

Он переворачивается на бок, и наши лица оказываются очень близко.

 

— Боишься? — шепчет он, и его теплое дыхание так чувственно касается моей щеки.

 

— Наверное.

 

— И я.

 

— Чего?

 

— Сбежишь?

 

— Ни за что. А ты?

 

Он молчит, и, несмотря на то, что я знаю ответ, иголки сомнений ощутимо колют мое сердце.

 

— Нет. Слишком давно этого хотел. Тебя хотел.

 

Я подаюсь вперед совсем чуть-чуть, мы неловко стукаемся носами, и я целую его, думая, что несмотря на то, что совсем не спал, был тут рядом с ним, я успел соскучиться.

 

— Прости, — говорю я, отпустив его и опять ложась на свою подушку.

 

— За что?

 

— За настырность, — признаюсь я.

 

Чанмин смеется, притягивает меня за затылок и после еще одного поцелуя шепчет мне в губы:

 

— Тогда прости меня за недостаток настырности.

 

— Ты... — я смеюсь, теряясь в словах, и забираюсь на него, придавливая к постели. — Не смей насмехаться!

 

— Разве я насмехался, Дже? — Чанмин тоже смеется, обнимая меня.

 

— Да! Ты знаешь, что я... Что я чертовски ни в чем не уверен и что я... что я...

 

— Чертовски в меня влюблен? — подсказывает он, его глаза светятся, и несмотря на комичность ситуации, я совершенно серьезно выдыхаю:

 

— Да.

 

Просто оттого что это слишком правда, оттого что я хочу, чтобы он знал, оттого что я уже признавался ему этой ночью, оттого что он слишком мне дорог и я не могу соврать, промолчать, отшутиться.

 

— Я тоже, Дже, я тоже.

 

Его пальцы нежно перебирают мои волосы на затылке, и я тону в его глазах, а он, кажется, тонет в моих. Мы целуемся томительно сладко, и, хотя наши обнаженные тела прижаты, я не чувствую возбуждения, только концентрированную привязанность и любовь. Только потребность в нем, только счастье.

 

В итоге я, забавляясь, кусаю его за нос, а Чанмин возится подо мной, стараясь найти для нас обоих удобное положение.

 

— Костлявый какой. Буду тебя блинчиками откармливать.

 

— Еще кто тут костлявый?! И совершенно определенно откармливать блинчиками этого кого-то буду я.

 

— А оладьи с яблоками ты делать умеешь?

 

— Только не говори мне, что уже голодный. Еще даже солнце не встало!

 

— Ночь была очень насыщенная...

 

Я целую его, не давая говорить, а затем протискиваю руку под его шею, желая обнять.

 

— Ты такой...

 

Как можно выразить все свои чувства одним словом «любовь»? Его определенно недостаточно, недостаточно, чтобы описать всю ту гамму красок, звуков, ощущений, что переполняют наши души и сердца. Я хочу разделить с ним себя, открыться, пустить его так глубоко, как не пускал никого, довериться полностью. Хочу, чтобы он поступил так же. Хочу знать о нем все, хочу открывать его каждый день, хочу продолжать удивляться и в тоже время знать, понимать его.

 

— Будут тебе оладьи с яблоками, — ероша его длинные волосы и отстраняясь, говорю я, — но только после того, как ты встретишь со мной воскресенье. У тебя тут чудесный балкон.

 

Он улыбается и трется своими влажными губами о мои.

 

— Договорились, я только найду тебе шерстяные носки.

 

Мне так не хочется выбираться из под теплого одеяла, из сладких объятий, но перспектива пить чай на маленьком балкончике в шесть часов утра в компании Чанмина все же кажется достаточно заманчивой, чтобы преодолеть томную негу.

 

* * *

 

— Так ты знал?

 

— Прости, сложно было не заметить такие взгляды.

 

Я мучительно краснею и перестаю нарезать яблоки. Он все это время чувствовал, что я за ним наблюдаю?!

 

— Дже, я сам такой же. Думаешь, я не сверлил твою макушку взглядом каждые пятнадцать минут?

 

— А ты сверлил?

 

— Еще как! Даже подслушивал ваши с Ми Ён разговоры и подглядывал, как ты закрывал библиотеку.

 

— Врешь! — шокировано говорю я.

 

— Думаешь? — игриво отзывается Чанмин, оставив длинную деревянную ложку в кастрюльке с тестом и ловко воруя сразу горсть нарезанных яблок.

 

— Но... но это совершенно невозможно!

 

— Почему?

 

— Я не замечал. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты шевелился и уж тем более вертел головой в мою сторону.

 

— Это оттого, — он засовывает в рот очередную порцию, — что ты был внизу, и я с легкостью угадывал те моменты, когда ты поднимал на меня взгляд. У меня было преимущество.

 

Я открываю рот, пытаясь представить себе, как такое возможно. Пытаясь понять, неужели я был настолько слеп все эти месяцы? Неужели я мог не заметить так желаемого мной внимания?

 

— Дже, ты опять слишком много думаешь, — Чанмин уже успел наполовину опустошить тарелку с яблоками.

 

— Эй, прекрати, — я шлепаю его по руке, — это же для блинов! Возьми целое яблоко и вообще, яблок мало осталось. Кто из нас пойдет в магазин?

 

— Порезанные вкуснее, — облизывая пальцы, сообщает Чанмин и опять приступает к помешиванию. — Ну что, поверил?

 

— Поверил, — подтверждаю я, — но все равно, Мин, не понимаю, почему ты тогда так долго тянул?

 

— По той же причине, что и ты.

 

— Я же не знал, что ты на меня смотришь.

 

— Это правда, но... не так то просто пригласить парня на свидание.

 

— Чунни говорит, можно просто пригласить на кофе, — довольно парирую я.

 

— Ты выглядишь холодным, когда тебя не знаешь, — обижается Чанмин.

 

— Неправда!

 

— Еще как правда. У тебя был такой вид, словно если бы я хоть заикнулся о чем-то неуместном, ты бы послал меня очень далеко.

 

— Это ты выглядел как интеллектуал в деревне. Весь такой — «эти шумные тараканы мешают мне читать своим топотом».

 

— Думаешь, в кайф ездить с пересадками в зашарпанную библиотеку только для того, чтобы еще раз увидеть одного необразованного таракана? — смеется Чанмин.

 

— Ах так!

 

Окунув пальцы в жидкое тесто для блинов, я ловко мажу ему щеку и нос. Чанмин, не ожидавший нападения, отпрыгивает назад и, споткнувшись о выдвинутую табуретку, с грохотом слона в посудной лавке падает на пол, сметая руками со стола и без того неустойчивую стопку книг и бутылку воды.

 

Я смеюсь и не могу остановиться. Над удивленным выражением его лица, над образовавшимся беспорядком. От счастья, от любви.

 

— Будешь знать, как обзывать меня тараканом.

 

— Ты сам себя так назвал, я лишь объяснил в понятных для тебя материях.

 

— Теперь я и руку тебе подавать передумал, — старательно изображаю надменность, но тут же протягиваю руку.

 

— Не сильно-то и надо, — отказывается он, забавно надувая губы.

 

Так чудесно посмеяться друг над другом рано утром, после бессонной нежной, жаркой ночи.

 

Я опускаюсь рядом с ним на колени, ловлю запястья и целую в лоб.

 

— Если бы я только знал, Мини, несколько месяцев назад, что ты приезжаешь не только к книгам, но и ко мне... Если бы я только знал, — я осторожно вытираю пальцами полосы теста, — таких вот рассветов могло быть намного больше.

 

Он тянет меня за талию и усаживает к себе на колени.

 

— Я не со всеми такой, Джеджун. Я не всех подпускаю близко, но в тебе есть что-то такое, что заставляет меня не бояться, что убеждает, что проявлять привязанность в жестах и словах — это не страшно, это правильно. С тобой я хочу быть другим, открытым.

 

Чанмин отбрасывает мою челку назад, открывая лоб полностью, целует меня в каждую щеку и нежно касается губ.

 

— Мне хочется с тобой близости, любой близости, на какую способны люди. Касаться тебя вот так, — он проводит горячими пальцами по моим бокам, задирая его же свитер, — понимать тебя, — он оставляет легкий поцелуй на моем виске, — слушать тебя, — Чанмин утыкается носом мне в плечо, наверняка пачкая остатками теста на щеке мою шею. — Разделить запах, разделить вкус.

 

— Мини... — я сбился со счету, сколько раз за сегодняшний день он лишал меня дара речи.

 

Я обнимаю его, глажу затылок, целую в макушку.

 

— Я не встречался еще ни с кем, — шепотом продолжает он. — Я никогда не хотел. Люди казались мне немного примитивными, что ли. Казались не столь интересными, как многое в мире: как книги, как природа, как... Я не избегал их, просто немного сторонился, предпочитая свой мир — реальному. Но когда я увидел тебя в тот первый день — сонно щурящегося, в слишком широкой рубашке какого-то странного оранжевого цвета — я понял, что ты совсем не такой как они, не такой как я. В моей жизни всегда все было хорошо: любимые понимающие родители, невредные красивые сестры. Я всегда хорошо учился, у меня всегда были преданные друзья, уютная комната, дополнительные занятия по музыке, поездки к бабушке и дедушке по выходным. Все, кто меня окружал, такие же как я — простые, хорошие. А ты, ты из другой реальности. Я понял это с первого взгляда. Ты не читал всех тех книг, тебе нет до них никакого дела, потому что ты видел другой мир, ты уже знаешь, что такое жить, ты знаешь людей, ты знаешь жизнь. Ты умнее, ты опытнее. Ты говоришь с миром, с улицей на их языке. И в тоже время ты бесконечно далек от реальности и моей, и своей тоже. Джеджун, ты был для меня все эти месяцы ожившим персонажем самой невероятной книги, притягивал меня как магнит. В ту первую субботу я понял, что совсем не ошибся в тебе, а также осознал, что ужасно ошибся. Ты и такой, и нет. Но в тот момент, когда ты впервые принял от меня чашку своего любимого кофе и наши пальцы коснулись, я уже знал, что влюблен.

 

Чанмин замолкает и отстраняется, он не смотрит на меня, а после небольшой паузы совсем тихо добавляет:

 

— И как?

 

Я улыбаюсь его неуверенности, тому, как важны ему все эти слова, тому, как тяжело было все это сказать мне. Глажу его по волосам, перебирая запутавшиеся прядки.

 

— Можно, я не буду озвучивать все свои мысли за последние месяцы? Просто... Мин, ты для меня такой же невероятный, как и я для тебя.

 

— Лентяй, — подтрунивает он, счастливо мне улыбаясь.

 

— Я не умею так подбирать слова.

 

— Умеешь, я слышал.

 

— Ладно, к следующей субботе напишу все, что думаю, и зачитаю. Готовься к очень нудному дню.

 

— Во-первых: кто тебе сказал, что я тебя куда-то отпущу сегодня? А во-вторых: если все-таки сбежишь, зачитывать не обязательно, можешь подсунуть свои труды в 53-й шкафчик.

 

— Вставай, шкафчик, — смеюсь я, — блины-то сами жариться не будут.

 

Где-то там суббота переплетается с воскресеньем.

 

 

**Глава 9**

 

Сонно жмурясь, я придвигаю к себе следующую коробку с книгами.

 

Очередная поставка всего через месяц — это редкий случай: за два года, что я работаю в этой библиотеке, такое случалось всего однажды.

 

На этот раз книги не новые, каждая завернута в отдельный лист шершавой бумаги, все с одинаковым переплетом, все пыльные.

 

Перелистывая плотные белые страницы, я постоянно чихаю. Наверное, кто-то из богатой семьи решил отдать свое собрание, но отказался отдавать такие сокровища в букинистический магазин, предпочел сохранить их в маленькой скромной библиотеке.

 

Им Су, говорила, что такое уже случалось. Она рассказывала, как однажды сам владелец книг в красивом фраке пришел к ней и просил забрать его коллекцию прямо вместе с книжным шкафом. Тогда, кажется, шкаф не подошел по величине потолков и от этой идеи пришлось отказаться, но его книги до сих пор покоятся на полках библиотеки. Хотя вполне возможно, что Им Су все сочинила, она иногда любит приукрашивать истории настолько, что в них не остается ни слова правды. Ми Ён говорит, что та просто так часто их рассказывает и так их любит, что со временем уже сама перестала помнить, что было в реальности, а что она сама додумала. Это и не удивительно: старушка Им Су является частичной владелицей библиотеки, ее дед основал ее. Она очень любит это здание, прожила всю свою жизнь среди этих книжных шкафов.

 

Я не против красивых сказок, не против верить в них. Особенно теперь.

 

Наклонившись вперед и перегнувшись через увесистую коробку, я выглядываю из-за шкафа ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть сосредоточенный профиль Чанмина. Он выглядит очаровательно сонным и, кажется, вряд ли понимает то, о чем читает.

 

Наверное, почувствовав мой взгляд или услышав хруст прогибающихся под моим весом углов картона, он поворачивается, а я как можно быстрее юркаю за шкаф, стараясь остаться незамеченным. Нет, он, конечно, знает, что я тут, видит, как я периодически выбираюсь из своего укрытия с высокой стопкой разобранных книг и неторопливо шествую из одного книжного ряда в другой, разнося книги. Но я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я все еще за ним наблюдаю.

 

С его стороны доносится звук глухого удара, и я тут же выглядываю опять, заинтересованный тем, что там происходит. Чанмин хитро ухмыляется мне, опираясь на перила.

 

Так он это сделал специально, чтобы привлечь мое внимание?!

 

Я напоказ надуваю губы, молча давая понять, что не одобряю его поведение. В ответ он тычет в меня пальцем, отчетливо складывая губы в слово «ты», видимо сообщая, что это я первый начал.

 

Мы не можем нарушать тишину библиотеки, но все равно продолжаем общаться. Я скучаю по нему даже несмотря на то, что он совсем недалеко.

 

Пожимая плечами, я улыбаюсь ему и, возвращаясь на свое место, посылаю воздушный поцелуй. Мне очень хочется посмотреть, как он на это отреагирует, но предательски начинающие краснеть щеки заставляют меня позорно сбежать.

 

Стоит вернуться к работе, передо мной еще шесть огромных коробок, а времени уже больше четырех часов. Хотелось бы закончить со всем этим за три дня.

 

Но мои мысли сегодня слишком далеки от библиотеки и книжных дел. Не то чтобы это как-то меня удивляло. Разве влюбленные думают о работе хоть иногда? Особенно если она такая монотонная, как у меня. Да и вниманием я никогда не отличался.

 

Я вспоминаю прошедшие выходные, в моей голове не переставая мелькают картинки, обрывки фраз и сладкие, тягучие сцены.

 

В воскресенье мы так и не выбрались на улицу, провели весь день дома у Чанмина. В первой половине дня мы все же смогли оторваться друг от друга: он делал уроки, а я, неспособный сопротивляться этому желанию, расставлял по алфавиту и жанрам его неорганизованную библиотеку.

 

Я никогда и не думал, что за эти два года запомнил столько названий, узнал столько авторов и литературных направлений. После обеда, ближе к вечеру, когда он закончил со своими занятиями, а я разобрал порядочную часть книг (хотя она даже не приближалась к половине), мы устроились на диване и стали разговаривать. Я задал Чанмину пару вопросов о неизвестных мне книгах, а он углубился в объяснения относительно упомянутых книг. Начал зачитывать его любимые эпизоды.

 

Надо сказать, Чанмин рассказывает менее путанно, чем Ючон, более подробно и складно, но не так ярко. Сопротивляясь желанию бессовестно заснуть, я стараюсь дослушать рассказ до конца и пытаюсь вникнуть, отчаянно сосредотачивая ускользающее внимание — но это сильнее меня.

 

Хотелось бы верить, что только из-за бессонной ночи я так глупо вырубился и проспал больше пяти часов. Так или иначе, проснувшись, я обнаружил все так же включенный яркий свет, мягкий плед на своих плечах и Чанмина, уютно устроившегося у меня под боком. Я осторожно приобнял его, придвигая ближе к себе и отодвигая от края, и снова улегся на удобную подушку. Его спокойное, расслабленное лицо, такое красивое, было так близко. Я старался не дышать слишком громко, старался не разрешить себе целовать его веки... И конечно же, убаюканный ровным дыханием и теплом его тела, я снова заснул.

 

Проснулись мы около десяти вечера, полностью выспавшиеся и отдохнувшие. Конечно, ночью мы так и не легли спать, слишком увлеченные друг другом.

 

Утром, после встречи еще одного рассвета и еще одного завтрака, мы вместе направились в метро: я торопился в библиотеку, он — на занятия в университет.

 

Я вздыхаю, вспоминая, что мы договорились встретиться только в четверг. Мне кажется это слишком долгим ожиданием, но я знаю, что буду видеть его каждый день, обмениваться с ним улыбками и легкими касаниями. Потом, еще есть Ючон, с которым я очень хочу поделиться всем, что произошло, и по кому ужасно скучаю.

 

* * *

 

Этот понедельник на редкость солнечный и ясный, в отличие от дождливой субботы и пасмурного воскресенья. Листья на обочинах дорог уже начали превращаться в коричневую кашу, и я с грустью думаю, что самая яркая пора осени позади.

 

Я чувствую себя инопланетянином среди серых домов, торопящихся прохожих и только-только высыхающих луж. Улыбающийся далекому холодному солнечному свету, чистому синему небу и редким маленьким листикам, беззаботно гоняемым ветром по тротуару. Все изменилось, я изменился. Мне кажется, я никогда не видел этого мира. Мне кажется, всю свою жизнь я провел в уютной светлой квартире с большим книжным шкафом, незаправленной постелью и воздухом, пропитанным запахом яблок и блинов. Словно остального мира никогда не существовало, и теперь я необыкновенно четко вижу и слышу все это, все то, чего никогда до этого не существовало. Это невероятное ощущение — будто только ты один хранишь в себе таинство чего-то настолько важного, того, о чем все остальные просто не догадываются и вполне возможно никогда не узнают.

 

Испытывая легкое головокружение, то ли от чистоты и свежести воздуха, то ли от своей обостренной чувствительности, я бреду по необыкновенно незнакомым знакомым местам.

 

Я хочу зайти домой, взять пальто Ючона и отправиться к нему.

 

Мой подъезд ожидаемо заполнен воспоминаниями моего прошлого, тесно переплетенных с намного более живыми воспоминаниями прошедшей субботы. Того, как мы молча поднимались по этим лестницам, желая, вероятно, одного и того же, одинаково думая, но боясь — боясь слишком поторопиться, боясь все испортить.

 

Уже почти дойдя до своей двери и роясь в сумке в поисках ключей, я слышу, как кто-то окликает меня.

 

— Дже.

 

Я поднимаю голову и вижу Ючона, сидящего на последней ступеньке рядом с моей дверью. На его щеке след сильного удара.

 

— Чунни?! — охаю я.

 

Мое сердце останавливается, а я преодолеваю расстояние между нами так быстро, что сам того не замечаю. Я падаю рядом с ним, аккуратно ощупываю ушибленное место, а он дрожит, и я вижу светлые, уже высохшие дорожки слез.

 

— Чунни, что случилось? Кто сделал это? — наконец спрашиваю я, чувствуя, как во мне поднимается волна ненависти и кулаки сами сжимаются.

 

— Просто... просто... Можно я побуду с тобой? — слегка заикаясь, шепчет он.

 

Я колеблюсь всего мгновение, делая выбор между ненавистью и любовью.

 

Месть — нормальное явление, а я слишком уличный парень, чтобы забыть такие важные законы. Но сейчас мне важнее он, мне важнее быть рядом.

 

Я помогаю ему встать и как можно быстрее открываю дверь, впускаю нас обоих.

 

Усадив Ючона на диван, я не хочу отпускать его ни на мгновение, но рана на его щеке нуждается в уходе.

 

— Я только принесу воды и льда, Чунни, только воды и льда, — шепчу я, целуя его лоб.

 

Он не отвечает, и я бегу в ванну, а затем на кухню.

 

Опустившись на колени рядом с ним, я начинаю аккуратно водить ватным тампоном по опухающему месту, нежно сжимая другой рукой его замерзшие пальцы.

 

Что я должен сделать? Я могу немного утешить его физическую боль, но мне никак не облегчить ту, что разрушает его изнутри. Это несправедливо — счастье дается кому-то в тот момент, как к другому приходит горе.

 

По его пустым глазам, по тому, как сжаты его губы, я знаю, во всем виноват мистер Красивая Улыбка. Я боюсь предположить, что он мог сделать, боюсь думать о том, что могло произойти.

 

— Чунни... — шепчу я, перебирая его волосы, сильнее сжимая его пальцы.

 

Я хочу, чтобы он поплакал, чтобы отдал мне часть своего горя, чтобы покричал, разбил посуду, чтобы ударил меня за того, кто ударил его, только бы не видеть его таким — пустым и тихим. Таким, словно последний яркий огонек его души совсем потух.

 

— Чунни... — повторяю я, садясь рядом с ним, и притягиваю его к себе, обнимаю как можно крепче, боясь заплакать за него, стараясь быть сильным для него.

 

Он начинает дрожать в моих руках, и я ощущаю, как отчаянно его пальцы сжимают мои плечи.

 

— Прости, прости, прости... – задыхаясь, шепчет он.

 

Я обнимаю его только крепче, даже не желая понимать, за что он может просить прощения.

 

— Прости... — хрипит он, уткнувшись лицом в мое плечо. — Верни все... Джеджун... верни все!

 

Звук его голоса такой пугающий, такой безнадежный, такой истошно поломанный. Голос, переполненный горем.

 

Он повторяет какие-то бессвязные слова, кричит их. Его рыдания становятся громче и истеричнее. Он кусает мое плечо, пытаясь заглушить свой голос, его трясет настолько сильно, что я боюсь не удержать его.

 

— Шшш... — шепчу я, не представляя, что еще можно сказать, но отчаянно желая показать ему, что я рядом с ним, что никуда не отпущу, что люблю.

 

Мне кажется, это растягивается в кошмарные минуты или часы горя. Я укачиваю его как маленького ребенка, надеясь, что скоро поток слез иссякнет. Надеясь, что с ним иссякнет и боль.

 

* * *

 

Я подаю Ючону чашку чая, как он всегда делает, когда я прихожу к нему. Он выглядит ужасно — распухшая щека, покрасневшие глаза, но совсем не это меня пугает. Пугает пустота в его лице, лоб с глубокой морщинкой, опущенные уголки губ — признаки глубокого несчастья.

 

Он проплакал несколько часов, а потом заснул у меня на руках, слишком утомленный и измученный, чтобы даже осознать это.

 

Я просто ждал, когда он проснется, крепче прижимая к себе, готовый сидеть так дни, если понадобится. Но он проснулся достаточно быстро, молча умылся и согласился на чай.

 

— Прости, — снова повторяет он.

 

— Чунни, за что ты просишь прощения? — я переплетаю наши пальцы, надеясь, что так он хотя бы не будет чувствовать себя одиноко.

 

— Я думал... — его голос охрипший и скрипучий, он откашливается и продолжает: — Я просто не мог остаться сегодня один, но я знаю...

 

Я обнимаю его крепко; с трудом удерживая слезы, кусаю нижнюю губу.

 

— Это пройдет. Я рядом. Я никуда не ухожу.

 

Он замолкает, и мы какое-то время сидим так, тихо обнимая друг друга. Потом он отодвигается и, взяв со столика чашку чая и упершись в нее взглядом, говорит:

 

— Мы должны быть сильными, Дже. Мы оба. Я знаю, мы научились выживать, мы научились заботиться друг о друге, научились воспринимать этот мир таким, какой он есть, научились не бояться и сражаться за то, что принадлежит нам. Я думал все эти недели, что должно быть что-то очень важное, чему мы так и не научились, что-то такое, что мы упустили из виду. Все эти годы ты заботился обо мне, и я старался изо всех сил заботиться о тебе. Но с каждым годом мне казалось, что я терплю неудачу за неудачей, потому что ты был несчастным, и я ничего не мог с этим сделать. Последнее время я винил во всем себя и свою глупую... — он запинается, и делает глубокий вздох, — глупую любовь. Я думал, возможно, ты переживаешь за меня и это причиняет тебе боль... Конечно, отчасти это было правдой, но... В тот день, когда ты пришел ко мне, настолько перепуганный своими собственными чувствами и желаниями, что боялся даже верить в их существование, я понял, что допустил ошибку. Мы оба ее допустили. Я оберегал тебя от любой возможной боли, хотя знал, что ты уже слишком закрыт для мира, чтобы открыться, допустить к себе хоть кого-то. Но я продолжал, считая это правильным...

 

— Чунни, тут нет ничьей вины, — возражаю я, опять пытаясь его обнять.

 

— Нет, но... я хочу закончить, послушай меня, Дже, — настаивает он, слегка отстраняясь.

 

Я поспешно киваю, ободряя его к продолжению.

 

— Мы боролись за все — друг за друга, за жизнь, за еду, за работу, за права, за тысячи мелочей, но ни ты, ни я никогда не боролись за счастье. Никогда по-настоящему не искали его, не надеялись найти.

 

Если бы я услышал это три дня назад, я бы, наверное, не согласился с ним, убедительно сказал бы, что счастья как такового нет и в жизни есть только мотивы выживания. Но сегодня, сейчас... сейчас все иначе. Сейчас я знаю, как это — просыпаться в объятьях любимого человека; знаю, как это — улыбаться, вспоминая легкие поцелуи и милые слова; знаю, как это — молча проводить часы в одной комнате, чувствуя, что твое сердце трепещет от какой-то неимоверной радости, замирает, бьется быстрее, томительно ухает. Именно так, я в этом уверен, оно делает, когда счастья и любви в нем слишком много и оно не способно успокоиться даже на миг.

 

— Я знаю, — виновато бормочу я, и Ючон неожиданно крепко сжимает мою ладонь.

 

— Именно поэтому, ради нас обоих, ради себя я должен был бороться за то, что мне важно. Не быть трусом, не быть лицемером, не быть лгуном. Сделать что-то, пожертвовать всем ради своих чувств и ради искренности.

 

Мне бы хотелось не понимать, о чем он говорит, представить, что этого не было, сказать, что все наладится и завтра будет другой день. Но все это неправда и причинит лишь боль.

 

— И что теперь? — шепчу я.

 

Ючон смотрит на меня долго и пристально.

 

— Не думаю, что когда-либо смогу опять улыбаться, — наконец говорит он, и тут же добавляет: — Но теперь он знает, и я... — его голос предательски срывается и начинает дрожать, — я сделал все, что мог.

 

— О, Чунни...

 

Я снова тяну его к себе, чтобы обнять.

 

— Дже... скажи, что все будет лучше. Скажи, что боль пройдет! — просит он, снова плача на моем плече.

 

— Я всегда буду рядом, я буду заботиться о тебе. А однажды ты проснешься, Пафи лизнет тебя в нос, и ты поймешь, что солнце все еще желтое и что любовь по-прежнему прячется за одним из поворотов.

 

Я не отпущу его ни за что. Если судьба забрала у него надежду, я подарю ему свою. Если жизнь отобрала его сердце, я отдам ему часть моего. Я разделю свою жизнь пополам и отдам ему — половину своей радости, половину своих улыбок, половину своих мечтаний, половину своей любви. Мне хватит и оставшейся половины, ведь Чанмин намного больше, чем просто счастье — он вторая половина меня.

 

 

**Глава 10**

 

Утюг шипит и выпускает горячий влажный воздух с запахом свежести и тепла, от которого у меня кружится голова. Бессознательно я придвигаюсь ближе, кладу подбородок на широкую спинку дивана, завороженно глядя, как по розовому хлопковому халату скользит утюг, оставляя позади восхитительно гладкую и ароматную дымящуюся линию.

 

Почему-то запах глаженого белья и поскрипывание гладильной доски всегда казались мне одними из самых необходимых атрибутов уютного дома.

 

Иногда мне кажется, что это далекие воспоминания забытого мной детства скребутся наружу, заставляя плавиться и трепетать каждый раз, наблюдая эту картину. Я могу бесконечно следить за процессом, вдыхая горячий воздух как можно глубже, водя пальцами по сложенной, все еще теплой стопке выглаженного белья.

 

Так было всегда.

 

Я помню множество поздних вечеров, проведенных напротив гладильной доски в детском доме. Воспитательница, которая всегда ворчала, но при этом никогда не выгоняла меня, позволяя просидеть с ней до поздней ночи, заснуть в ярком свете прачечной среди куч постиранного белья.

 

Я знаю, это как-то связано с моей матерью, но я никак не могу понять и объяснить это, какое-то далекое чувство любви и беспомощной грусти, но в тоже время привязанности и счастья, важное, заставляющее расслабляться.

 

У меня нет о ней воспоминаний. Когда-то, я помню, мне снилась ее улыбка, снилась маленькая комната с голубыми стенами и худенькая женщина в цветастом халате. Я верил, что это была «Мама», тот образ, о котором я плакал по ночам, который всплывал у меня перед глазами, когда я боялся, когда кричал, это не совсем понятное, но бесконечно важное для меня слово. Мама — которую я любил, о которой мечтал, скучал, ждал... Что-то неизменно мое, неведомое, несбыточное, почти нереальное.

 

Раньше я жаждал вспомнить хоть что-то о тех первых нескольких годах своей жизни, когда она была рядом, до детского дома, до бесконечной цепочки сменяющихся людей. Это казалось важным, помнить хоть что-то. Другие дети, мои друзья, рассказывали свои воспоминания, и я завидовал тому, что они помнят так много, помнят запахи, цвета, помнят то, как их родители целовали их на ночь, говорили слова любви. Со временем воспоминания окружающих стали жестче: они помнили крики, побои, некоторые — смерть. Но я не переставал завидовать, ощущая себя не принадлежащим ни к чему, так, словно у меня не было этого важного начала, того места, той точки, откуда пришел каждый из них. Это казалось важным, помнить и знать. Чтобы выбрать между любовью и ненавистью. Хотя все неизменно выбирали любовь.

 

— Опять летаешь в облаках? — вырывает меня из воспоминаний мягкий голос Ючона. — Рад, что наконец смог угодить тебе с занятием, — шутливо добавляет он.

 

— Просто-напросто знаешь, как меня заманить, — откликаюсь я, отрывая взгляд от утюга и разглядывая своего друга.

 

— Если бы я устроил постирушку и не пригласил тебя на этот аттракцион, ты бы натравил на меня соседей.

 

— Я вовсе не такой жестокий, но даже не думай так поступать.

 

— Что, твой Шкафчик 53 не гладит? Думаю, если бы это делал он, ты получил бы намного больше удовольствия.

 

— Гладит, наверное, — пожимаю плечами я, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли в квартире Чанмина утюг.

 

— Если нет, могу одолжить утюг с инструкциями к применению — не утюга, а тебя, когда в радиусе трех метров есть включенный утюг.

 

Я смеюсь, радуясь тому, что Ючон все еще может шутить. Прошло совсем мало времени — неделя — и он держится необыкновенно хорошо. Даже несмотря на то, что это все маска, важно, что он в состоянии ее носить.

 

— Какой ты злой, Чунни, мало того, что опять зовешь его Шкафчиком, так еще и... — я наигранно тяжело вздыхаю и снова устремляю печальный взгляд к стоящему сейчас в стороне утюгу.

 

— Все не могу привыкнуть к имени, как-то приклеилась уже эта кличка.

 

Я хочу сказать, что мы пользовались ей намного меньше, чем «Мистером Красивая Улыбка». Хочу спросить, не называет ли он его иногда так по ошибке, но молчу, разглядывая помятую ткань голубой рубашки, которую Ючон пытается аккуратно разложить на гладильной доске.

 

— Мину нравится эта кличка, он говорит, что она оригинальная и подходящая, — наконец отвечаю я.

 

— Ты ему рассказал? — в голосе Ючона отчетливо слышится удивление.

 

— Ну да. У нас как-то был долгий разговор о том времени, когда мы еще не познакомились.

 

— И что?

 

— Ничего, он сказал, что знал, что я за ним наблюдаю.

 

— Естественно, знал! — неожиданно громко восклицает Ючон.

 

— Почему это естественно? — хмурюсь я, глядя на его довольное лицо.

 

— Дже, ты с трудом способен что-то скрывать. Я первые два месяца всерьез переживал о наличии у него ума и хоть малейшей чувствительности. Потом, когда он все же написал тебе ту несчастную записку и оставил ее в своем шкафчике, я решил, что может все не так плохо. Но еще волновался о его нервной системе. Слава богу, он просто не в меру терпеливый — к твоему счастью, или несчастью, это как посмотреть.

 

— Когда я хочу, я вполне могу быть скрытным и незаметным, — обижаюсь я.

 

— Конечно, можешь, но даже на месяц тебя совершенно точно не хватит.

 

— Что же тогда можно сказать о нервной системе и умственных способностях мистера Красивая Улыбка, у него их вообще нет? Больше четырех лет!

 

Ючон замирает, и я понимаю, что, как всегда, сморозил глупость.

 

— Чунни... — выдыхаю я, желая забрать свои слова обратно.

 

Он отрицательно качает головой.

 

— Все в порядке, ты прав. Стоило догадаться, что ничего и быть не может, раз он за четыре года ни разу не заподозрил...

 

— Может, он не хотел видеть, — очень тихо говорю я, пытаясь понять, хочет ли он продолжать этот разговор, и давая ему возможность сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал.

 

— Раз не хотел, значит, ему оно не было нужно, разве нет? — грустно спрашивает Ючон.

 

Я не уверен, что умею правильно утешать. Мне нечего на это ответить, нечего ему сказать в поддержку, я не знаю слов, которые облегчат его боль.

 

— Так лучше, Дже, так я больше ничего не жду, так я смогу его отпустить.

 

Его тихий пустой голос разбивает мне сердце сильнее, чем горькие слова, произносимые им. Я очень хочу обнять его и не отпускать, заставить выплакать свое горе и боль, но он не хочет, он еще не готов к этому, я чувствую. Я остаюсь на своем месте, убеждая себя, что так надо. Стараюсь выразить свое понимание и принятие через молчание, свою любовь через взгляд, поддержку через присутствие.

 

— Будем пить чай с вафлями и вареньем, что передал Чанмин? — после длительного молчания спрашиваю я.

 

Ючон улыбается, и я вижу в его глазах теплоту и благодарность.

 

Все будет хорошо, нам нужно время.

 

* * *

 

Я разглядываю свое отражение в наполовину запотевшем зеркале ванной Чанмина, не совсем уверенный, что хочу там увидеть. Мокрая челка, раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды щеки...

 

Со вздохом расчесав влажные концы спутавшихся волос, я вешаю на крючок полотенце и, надев майку, прохожу в темную спальню.

 

— Ты что, нырять учился? — тут же спрашивает Чанмин, удобно устроившийся с книгой под своим широким одеялом. — Не представляю, как можно принимать душ двадцать минут!

 

— Предпочитаю выйти чистым, а не просто мокрым, — отвечаю я, обходя кровать.

 

— Ты и ванну помыл? Ну, тогда ладно, — усмехается он.

 

— А ты только разбрызгиваешь воду и переодеваешься?

 

— Еще зубы чищу, и то, только для тебя.

 

Он смеется и откладывает книгу на тумбочку, педантично поместив сложенный фантик от конфет между страницами.

 

— Грязнуля, — ворчу я и, потянувшись через него, выключаю единственный ночник на его стороне кровати, затем придвигаюсь к нему ближе и, несмотря на внезапную густую темноту, безошибочно нахожу губы. — Чего ты сегодня такой вредный?

 

— Я всегда вредный, — поглаживая мою спину, говорит Чанмин, отвечая на поцелуи.

 

— Не всегда, но сегодня особенно. Все время ко мне придираешься, — я ловко усаживаюсь на него и одним движением стягиваю его футболку, стараясь не прерывать поцелуи.

 

— Семестр подходит к концу, — он раздевает меня, а затем опрокидывает на кровать, забираясь сверху, сбрасывая с кровати мешающее одеяло.

 

— Я думал... студенты радуются... каникулам, — сдавленно шепчу я, чувствуя, как мое тело начинает возбужденно дрожать от мягких прикосновений.

 

— Они радуются, — в голосе Чанмина звучат игривые хитрые нотки. Он скользит ладонями по моим ребрам и бокам, касается бедер, оставляет влажный поцелуй за ухом, заставляя меня задыхаться и неконтролируемо стонать.

 

Я забываю, о чем мы там говорим, потому что мой мир сужается до темного потолка надо мной, звука поскрипывающего под ножками кровати паркета, теплого дыхания на моей шее и мягкой, влажной коже под пальцами.

 

Когда Чанмин успел узнать все те заветные точки моего тела, неизменно заставляющие меня охать и цепляться за него?

 

А может быть, они становятся такими только от его прикосновений?

 

То, как он проводит языком по моему горлу и предплечью, а затем отстраняется, давая воздуху остудить мокрую линию. То, как почти неощутимо обводит позвонки на моей спине, лишь иногда надавливая, посылая зашифрованные сигналы нервным окончаниям и озорным мурашкам. То, как он водит пальцами выше моего пупка, неторопливо и так томительно, рождая сводящее с ума ожидание и в то же время еще не совсем возбуждение. Все это намного более интимно, чем откровенные касания.

 

Укладывая Чанмина на лопатки, я, в свою очередь, изучаю его тело.

 

Он любит, когда я дышу на его затвердевшие соски, касаюсь их лишь губами или кончиком языка. Любит, когда я целую его затылок, поглаживая пальцами линию волос медленно-медленно. Любит едва ощутимые прикосновения к своим плечам и ладоням, которые всегда заставляют его жмуриться от удовольствия. Любит целоваться и любит, когда я посасываю его нижнюю губу, ласкаю ее языком.

 

С самого первого раза секс для нас стал еще одним способом общения, когда не нужно ничего говорить, когда можно показать, насколько доверяешь, увидеть, насколько любят тебя, и узнать, как же на самом деле вы нужны друг другу.

 

— Шш... — шепчу я в горячий висок, стараясь не двигаться.

 

— Черт... Дже... ну... — ругается Чанмин, начиная двигаться сам, хватаясь за спинку кровати.

 

Возможно, во всем этом не так много романтики, как нам кажется в мечтах, но реальность мне нравится намного больше. В ней есть то, что невозможно представить, то, без чего мечте никогда не стать настоящей.

 

Это и его раскрасневшиеся щеки, и капельки пота на верхней губе и на лбу, и опухшие красные губы, и цепкие пальцы, больно тянущие мои бедра на себя, царапающие талию и ягодицы, и приоткрытый рот, стонущий невнятные слова, и затуманенные черные, блестящие в темноте глаза.

 

И то, что чувствую я сам, будучи с ним, будучи в нем. Неловкость позы, капельки пота, щекотно скользящие по линии позвоночника, влажная горячая кожа Чанмина, его гладкий живот...

 

Я чувствую, что близок к краю, и мои движения становятся более сбивчивыми и резкими, отодвигая на второй план все остальные мысли и ощущения, предвкушая.

 

Чанмин протяжно скулит и выгибается, цепляясь за края подушек, мое собственное тело на миг сковывает судорога, а затем меня накрывает оргазм.

 

Несмотря на то, что мне мучительно жарко, а тяжесть во всем теле убеждает не шевелиться, я придвигаюсь к нему, укладываю голову на плечо, обнимаю и только после этого позволяю себе заснуть.

 

* * *

 

Забыв о раскрытой книге на коленях, я слушаю, как капли дождя стучат в окно. Мне не скучно читать, но мои мысли всегда были слишком хаотичными, я не могу сосредоточиться на ровных линиях букв и сюжетных интригах, в сущности, до них я никогда не дочитываю.

 

Неравномерный стук притягивает мое внимание намного больше, он напоминает мне о чем-то, будто бы говорит со мной. Я увлеченно смотрю на темноту за окном, размытую сильными потоками воды. На то, как свет фар проезжающих машин раскрашивает узоры, превращая их в мозаично-золотые, на то, как они меняются с каждым порывом ветра.

 

— Почему бы тебе не пойти домой? – вздыхая, говорит Ючон, заглушая ритмичный стук.

 

Я удивленно моргаю и поворачиваюсь к нему. Его книга открыта на середине, что значительно дальше, чем когда он ее открыл час... несколько часов назад. Он устало трет глаза.

 

— Гонишь меня из дома в такой дождь?

 

— Сомневаюсь, что он прекратится до утра, а Чанмин из меня кожаный переплет сделает, если я не верну ему тебя на ночь.

 

Я довольно улыбаюсь: если уж Ючон так говорит, значит, так оно и есть.

 

— Вот и цени мое общество, — гордо сообщаю я.

 

— Я серьезно, Джеджун, тебе не нужно со мной нянчиться, не нужно приходить каждый день. Я не маленький, со мной все в порядке, — говорит Ючон без тени шутки.

 

— Не тебе решать, — твердо отвечаю я, глядя ему в глаза.

 

Он начинает злиться.

 

— Твое лучезарное присутствие не помешает мне при желании порезать себе вены в ванной, — его тон ледяной, но мы знаем друг друга столько лет, что вряд ли найдется что-то такое, что мы еще не переживали вместе, что-то, что может меня по-настоящему шокировать.

 

— А ты собираешься это делать?

 

— Мне не нужны твои одолжения! — в раз взрывается он, и я тут же вспоминаю, каким вспыльчивым и агрессивным может он быть.

 

Я просто молчу, глядя на него, заранее понимая, что это лишь сильнее его разозлит.

 

— Считаешь, что если просидишь со мной пару недель, все изменится? Наступит день, когда мир будет таким, словно ничего не было? Ючуни снова станет добрым и послушным мальчиком и продолжит подставлять свою задницу всем, у кого есть хоть малейший в ней интерес? Этого не будет! Я не вернусь туда! Мне надоело! Хочешь знать правду? Хочешь узнать, насколько я в самом деле жалок? Как низко я опустился? Как об меня вытирают ноги каждый день? Что-то, после чего и ты будешь меня презирать так же сильно, как я сам себя. Настолько, насколько я этого достоин!

 

Он встает с дивана, отбрасывая в сторону мягкую подушку, словно это она причина всех его бед. Я заставляю себя сидеть на месте, заставляю свое лицо застыть с тем же выражением — холодности и жесткости. Ему не нужен сейчас мягкий Джеджун, ему нужен тот, который сильнее — и я сильнее его.

 

Ючон делает круг по комнате, останавливается и тяжело смотрит на меня.

 

— Он насмехается надо мной. Он рассказал о том, что я гей, нашим коллегам. Они теперь все знают, называют меня педиком. А я... Я, Джеджун, все равно согласен лечь под него, лишь бы он этого захотел. Я вежливо улыбаюсь и молчу, — голос Ючона дрожит, и меня охватывает очередная волна ненависти. — Все еще считаешь меня достойным своей жалости?

 

— Это никогда не было жалостью, — как можно ровнее отвечаю я.

 

— А что еще? Долг?

 

— Я ничего тебе не должен.

 

— И это правда, ты мне ничего не должен, это все я...

 

Он замолкает и внезапно опускается на пол. Это происходит так неожиданно и быстро, что я не сразу понимаю, в чем дело, только сердце мое успевает замереть, глухо удариться о ребра и панически забиться.

 

Из оцепенения меня выводит приглушенный крик, и я спешу за спинку дивана, к моему сломанному, слабому, разбитому Ючону.

 

Всего три недели — недостаточное время для того, чтобы забыть, лишь время осознать потерю.

 

— ...так ненавижу его! — кричит он, тут же вцепляясь в мои руки. — Каждый день стал адом... Адом!

 

Я тяну его к себе, обнимаю крепко, качаю как маленького ребенка.

 

— ...как я могу любить кого-то такого? Как я могу желать его? Неужели я не видел всего этого? Лицемерия... двойственности...

 

— Ты не виноват, Чунни. Любовь слепа. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — мягко шепчу я в его макушку в промежутках его сбивчивой речи.

 

— Он высмеивает меня! Они говорят такие вещи, Дже... такие вещи... Они даже не утруждаются выйти в другую комнату или понизить тон, они говорят это при мне! И он с ними... Словно я не человек... И все, что я могу сделать — это трусливо бежать к животным, туда, где их нет, где никого нет... За что? За что?

 

Его голос становится тише, а слез — больше. Мы, кажется, оба дрожим, и я не уверен, чего во мне больше — горя или же ненависти: к жизни, к судьбе, к людям.

 

Я обнимаю покрасневшее мокрое лицо Ючона, целую его влажные щеки, стараясь вытереть их.

 

— Ты лучше него... лучше их всех...

 

— Есть только ты... у меня всегда был только ты... не уходи, пожалуйста! Не оставляй меня одного... Больше никого не будет, Дже, никого, никогда...

 

— Нет, нет, нет Чунни! Я тут, всегда рядом, — прижимаю его к себе так крепко, как только могу, лишь бы он чувствовал, что эти объятия никогда не утратят свою силу.

 

— Я не хочу его больше любить, не могу... Я больше так не могу! Я больше не хочу просыпаться, мне незачем... – кажется, Ючон теряет последние силы, потому что его тело становится мягким и безвольным, это безумно пугает меня.

 

— Это не так! Ты нужен мне, слышишь? Ты нужен мне! Ты нужен Пафи и... и Роджеру... и даже Чанмину!

 

К моему облегчению, он издает какой-то похожий на смех звук и обнимает меня за шею. Его дыхание рваное и горячее, я чувствую влагу на своем плече и тихое «Я тебя люблю».

 

Мы никогда не произносили этих слов вслух, но, несмотря на это, они кажутся мне простыми и важными одновременно. Констатация факта и признание.

 

— И я тебя тоже, — отвечаю я, зная, что сейчас это важно.

 

Молчание на долгое время окутывает нас. Я медленно глажу его спину и плечи, пытаясь успокоить и успокоиться сам.

 

— Завтра приведу к тебе Чанмина, тебя же очень развлекает то, как мы перегавкиваемся, — неожиданно для себя говорю я.

 

— Приводи. Хорошо, когда вы вместе, — Ючон отстраняется, и я могу отчетливо видеть в его глазах маленькие живые огоньки, те самые, что потухли три недели назад. Те, что погасил мистер Красивая Улыбка и Дрянная Душа.

 

— Только обещай больше не выпихивать меня за дверь, — осторожно шучу я, вытирая его щеки.

 

— А ты чуть более старательно притворяйся, что читаешь.

 

Порывисто обнимая его, я чувствую, как к горлу подступает ком.

 

— Я все время буду тут, Чунни. Я буду сильным для тебя. Мы справимся. Мы со всем обязательно справимся.

 

Как и дождь холодной ноябрьской ночью, как и колючий ветер, все заканчивается, все ослабевает.

 

 

 

**Глава 11**

 

Ветер все сильнее и сильнее бьет в лицо, когда я, облегченно вздохнув, наконец свернул и увидел угол нужного мне дома. Декабрь в этом году с первых дней слишком холодный и ветреный. Он не радует нас мягким пушистым снегом или морозными солнечными днями, предлагая лишь серые дымки прохладной слякоти или пробивающийся сквозь все слои одежды ветер.

 

Последний месяц окрасился для меня в яркие контрасты — белое и черное, день и ночь, счастье и горе. Порой разница настолько шокирующая, что я чувствую, как к горлу подкрадывается тошнота и подгибаются колени.

 

Все должно быть не так, я не должен улыбаться, когда кто-то настолько мне родной и важный погрузился во мрак своей судьбы и боли. Но я больше не один. Если бы все было иначе — как прежде — я бы остался там, с ним, и последовал туда, куда он хочет — в глубины отчаянья и страха, опустился бы с ним на самое дно для того, чтобы потом вытащить нас обоих. Но сейчас Ючон не позволяет мне этого сделать, отталкивая, не пуская.

 

В подъезде кажется до дурноты жарко, я расстегиваю верхние пуговицы куртки и стараюсь развязать шарф, чтобы наконец вдохнуть полной грудью.

 

Уже глубокая ночь, и я как можно тише бегу по ступенькам вверх, надеясь не разбудить ни одной старушки в здании.

 

Прежде чем я успеваю найти ключ, дверь передо мной открывается, освещая коридор тусклым светом.

 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени? — сразу же гаркает Чанмин.

 

— Чшш! Всех перебудишь, опять ворчать утром будут, — закрывая ему рот ладонью, торопливо шепчу я, как можно скорее заталкивая нас обоих в квартиру и закрывая входную дверь.

 

— Вот только не надо переводить тему, — не унимается он, сердито глядя на меня. — Полвторого ночи, что я, по-твоему, должен думать?

 

— Прости, — я искренне сожалею, — метро не ходит после полуночи, ты же знаешь.

 

— А ты не пробовал выйти до полуночи?

 

— Я хотел, но Чунни... Прости, я знаю, ты устал от всего этого, а я все время тебя втягиваю...

 

— Дже, не в этом дело, — он, наконец, успокаивается и тянет меня ближе, начиная расстегивать пуговицы на моей куртке. — Я же волнуюсь за тебя. Ты таскаешься ночами по улицам один, путь совсем не близкий. Я знаю, ты это делаешь только для того, чтобы прийти ко мне. Я сам прошу тебя об этом. А когда часы показывают за полночь, я начинаю ненавидеть себя за то, что толкаю тебя на это.

 

Иногда я думаю, что он не может быть настоящим.

 

— Мин, я сам хочу сюда прийти, просто мне вечно не хватает пятнадцати минут, и я опаздываю на последнее метро.

 

— Тогда оставайся лучше с ним.

 

— Ну уж нет. Ладно, у меня нет никакого права просить большего, но у тебя есть все основания требовать видеть меня, по желанию, конечно, больше чем один раз в день и не за библиотечной стойкой.

 

Я, наконец, выбираюсь из куртки и тут же обнимаю его.

 

— У тебя такие же права, просто будь осторожнее, — шепчет он мне в ухо, — иначе мне придется поговорить с Ючоном еще раз и убедить его выгонять тебя, как только стрелка часов начнет приближаться к двенадцати.

 

— Это я виноват, он-то меня как раз гонит.

 

— Что ж, тогда я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество, чтобы ты больше не опаздывал.

 

— Я тоже, — говорю я, подставляя ему губы.

 

Быстро чмокнув меня, Чанмин заливисто смеется, наблюдая, как я старательно изображаю обиду.

 

— И все? Могло бы быть авансом, — тяну я.

 

— Тогда что же я буду тебе на Рождество дарить? Если сейчас все отдам?

 

— Другой поцелуй.

 

— Так не интересно. Раз хочешь поцелуй в подарок, придется ждать до 25-го и жить без поцелуев, — серьезно рассуждает он, при этом не переставая меня обнимать.

 

— Не согласен! Не согласен!

 

— Тогда выбирай другой подарок.

 

— Сначала поцелуй!

 

Он целует меня именно так, как я хочу — нежно и томительно, чтобы я забыл все плохое, что было сегодня, чтобы все горестные мысли вымылись из моей души, оставляя только его любовь и теплоту. Я могу жить сейчас только тут, с ним рядом. Могу смеяться над его шутками, шутить сам, могу отдаваться легкому течению восторга своей души, прислушиваться к хаотичному стуку сердца. Могу любить без сомнений, позволять ему заботиться обо мне, окутывать его своей заботой. Набираться сил, чтобы потом подарить их Ючону, чтобы обнять его, согревая отголосками своей любви, дарить ему надежду и веру.

 

— Вымогатель, — ворчит Чанмин, отпуская меня, — с тебя пирожные в субботу.

 

— Я не умею! — возражаю я, следуя за ним в зал.

 

— А в библиотеке ты работаешь на что?

 

— В библиотеке книги, а не кулинарная школа.

 

— Вот именно, что книги. Ми Ён мне любезно сообщила вчера, что у вас очень неплохая кулинарная секция.

 

— Ты предлагаешь мне делать пирожные по непонятным рецептам? — я шокировано смотрю на Чанмина, медленно собирающего с журнального столика все нужные ему завтра в университете книги.

 

— Посоветуйся с Ючоном, он же умеет, — хладнокровно предлагает он.

 

— Делать рамен он умеет, а не пирожные печь. И потом, тебе не кажется, что этот период его жизни несколько не подходит для кулинарных изысканий?

 

— Джеджун, отвлеки его. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь как лучше и делаешь то, что можешь, но может ему просто нужно немного свободы от своих мыслей. Сделать что-то новое: бросить эту дурацкую работу, не видеть этого его кретина. Изменить все и начать заново.

 

— Все не так просто... — тихо говорю я, вспоминая пустые глаза Ючона.

 

Чанмин вздыхает и манит меня к себе.

 

— Конечно, непросто, но если вы оба будете сидеть и жалеть друг друга, то ничего не изменится. Твой Ючон поступил правильно, и теперь время идти вперед.

 

— Это то, что он мне сказал сегодня. Но любовь...

 

— Там ее нет. Думаю, это тот случай, когда самое правильное — отпустить и начать строить все с нуля.

 

Я улыбаюсь ему, восхищенный его умом.

 

— Мин, что бы я без тебя делал? — обнимая его, шепчу я.

 

— Ты просто слишком боишься ошибиться, причинить ему лишнюю боль, — гладя мои волосы, говорит он.

 

— Наверное, так и есть. Но пирожные за один поцелуй — слишком большая цена!

 

— Разве я только что не разложил для тебя по полочкам психологическую подоплеку сего действия?! — деловито спрашивает Чанмин.

 

— Психологической подоплекой сего действия является только твой вечно голодный желудок.

 

— Думай, что хочешь, пирожные с тебя, а я пошел спать.

 

Он показно встает и скрывается за дверью спальни. Я улыбаюсь нашей очередной шуточной перепалке, удивляясь, насколько мы стали близки за такой короткий промежуток времени.

 

Чанмин уговорил меня жить с ним, и прошедший месяц прошел для меня между опустевшей квартирой Ючона и уютным домом с Чанмином. Одна реальность, где утешаю я, другая — где утешают меня.

 

* * *

 

Я тяну за край одеяла, пытаясь вырвать его из очень уж цепких и сильных пальцев «спящего» Чанмина.

 

— Вставай, а то я умою тебя прямо в постели, — убедительно говорю я.

 

— Ммм... — скулит он, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

 

— А как же завтрак?

 

— Опять неровно порезанные бутерброды?

 

— Ага, значит на это ты соблаговолил ответить! — я упираюсь ногой в кровать и тяну еще сильнее. — Мои бутерброды не кривые!

 

— Еще какие кривые. И масло на них неровно намазано!

 

— Тогда сам мажь, а не изображай спящего медведя.

 

— Дже, отпусти одеяло! — садясь и старательно перехватывая ткань, восклицает Чанмин.

 

— Еще чего, чтобы ты опять под него забрался, как в берлогу?!

 

— Да нет же! Я больше не могу, ты тяжелый, если я отпущу — ты упадешь!

 

— А если я отпущу, упадешь ты!

 

 Я начинаю смеяться над глупостью ситуации, при этом всем весом оттягивая на себя одеяло и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.

 

— Прекрати... Чего ты смеешься? — Чанмин сам безудержно смеется.

 

— Нет... не могу, — в промежутках между приступами смеха выкрикиваю я, и одеяло выскальзывает из моих пальцев. Я по инерции с грохотом падаю на пол, а Чанмина, кажется, слегка отбрасывает к спинке кровати.

 

Но даже оказавшись на полу со значительно ушибленной пятой точкой и, кажется, разбитым о ножку стула локтем, я не могу перестать смеяться. Особенно слыша, как заливисто смеется Чанмин, пытаясь выбраться из кучи подушек и одеял и переползти ко мне.

 

— Ты совершенно невозможен, — через минут пять, заикаясь, сообщает он, и садится по-турецки на пол рядом со мной.

 

— Прости... Ты не ушибся?

 

— Я же упал на матрас, а вот ты пытался разломать своим костлявым задом и без того не идеальный паркет. Что теперь, везти тебя к врачу?

 

— У меня не костлявый зад! — потирая ушибленное место, дуюсь я.

 

— Тогда что это громыхало так?

 

— Стул твой!

 

— Я бы на его месте тоже перепугался, увидев, что на меня летит такое нечто, — пытаясь пододвинуть меня к себе, смеется Чанмин.

 

— Ты жалеешь стул, а не меня? — возмущаюсь я, не даваясь себя двигать.

 

— Ну, не он же на тебя напал, — замечает он, сам пододвигаясь ко мне и ловко ловя мои запястья.

 

— Если бы ты не притворялся спящим, ничего бы и не было.

 

— Тебе нужно было остановиться намного раньше, тогда тоже ничего бы не было.

 

— В следующий раз вообще будить не буду, — обижаюсь я, — или придумаю другой, более действенный способ.

 

— Только не заливай кровать водой, с такой погодой она не успеет высохнуть, и будем мы спать на диване.

 

Я неожиданного обнимаю его за шею и целую в губы.

 

— Вот только не думай, что ты тут самый умный.

 

Он целует меня в ответ, гладя ушибленное место.

 

Именно так он всегда проявляет свою привязанность и любовь — заботясь, но как можно меньше акцентируя на этом внимание, стараясь сделать что-то важное незаметно. Но я всегда знаю, улавливаю его взволнованные взгляды, нежные касания, незначительные жесты. Я не говорю ему спасибо, не желая смутить, я обнимаю его чуть крепче, когда у меня есть возможность, целую чуть дольше и лишний раз уступаю в споре.

 

— Так что насчет бутербродов? — помогая мне встать с пола, спрашивает Чанмин.

 

— Кривых бутербродов, — поправляю я.

 

— Но вкусных, — добавляет он и тянет меня на кухню.

 

* * *

 

Чанмин остается до самого закрытия библиотеки. Он делает так уже месяц. Иногда мы вместе идем в супермаркет, выбираем продукты и я провожаю его до метро. Иногда мы пьем кофе в соседнем кафе, возле которого всегда проходили наши встречи, а потом я все равно провожаю его до метро, а иногда мы просто гуляем по улицам или идем ненадолго в тот самый парк и сидим на одной и той же скамеечке. Иногда он провожает меня до дома, где живет Ючон.

 

Он молчит тогда, когда я не хочу говорить, или рассказывает мне забавные случаи из свой жизни: университетские истории, курьезы, случавшиеся с ним или его сестрами. Чанмин любит, когда я рассказываю о себе, о том, как мы познакомились с Ючоном, о том, как мы сбежали в Сеул, о днях, проведенных на улице.

 

Мы разделяем друг с другом наши миры и становимся ближе. Я понимаю, знаю, откуда он пришел, чему учили его родители, как он видит мир. А он понимает меня, видит то, из чего соткана моя жизнь, то, что неизменно важно для меня, то, как воспринимаю я дни.

 

Та разница, та пропасть, что когда-то разделяла нас, теперь не пугающая: от одного конца к другому вырос крепкий каменный мост. Я уже знаю, что пройдет еще немного времени и мы построим там маленький город посередине двух миров.

 

Сегодня Чанмин провожает меня, я благодарен ему за это, но на улице холодно, и я боюсь, что он простынет, слишком долго шатаясь по такому морозу.

 

— Иди уже, — озабоченно говорю я, останавливаясь, — я и сам дойду, тут осталось-то чуть-чуть.

 

— Ладно, — соглашается он, поудобнее перехватывая ручку своей огромной сумки, стараясь спрятать кончики пальцев. – Только, Дже, не позже часа, иначе я опять буду говорить с Ючоном и он будет собственноручно провожать тебя к метро вовремя.

 

— Я постараюсь...

 

— Не старайся, просто сделай.

 

— Мин, это не так просто, я не хочу убегать от него так, словно подсчитываю последние минуты и исполняю это как не очень-то приятный долг.

 

— Он так и не подумает. Пригласи его в субботу с нами в кино.

 

Если бы мы не были на людной улице, я бы точно его зацеловал, а так я только старательно прячу улыбку и как можно незаметнее ловлю его указательный и безымянный пальцы, слегка их сжимаю.

 

— Я приглашу... Спасибо.

 

Чанмин улыбается мне в ответ. Его щеки розовеют, наверное от мороза, а длинную челку треплет ветер, все время бросая в глаза. Я в очередной раз напоминаю себе, что в пятницу, после получения зарплаты, должен купить ему шапку и перчатки.

 

— Ну, иди уже, — подгоняет он, — не позже часа, помни.

 

Я киваю, и, не желая отпускать его руку, последний раз сжимаю ее.

 

— До вечера.

 

Мы, наконец, расстаемся и я, стараясь не оборачиваться, продолжаю свой путь.

 

Ючон не просит меня приходить, но я знаю, что нужен ему. Чтобы не быть одному, чтобы помолчать с кем-то, чтобы поговорить ни о чем, выпить чаю.

 

Мы почти не говорим о мистере Красивая Улыбка, не говорим о том, что произошло, но я догадываюсь, чего стоит Ючону каждый день с ним видеться. Этот человек оказался хуже, чем я думал, он не просто не принял чувств Ючона, он высмеял их, грязные шутки и пошлые намеки. Я хочу, чтобы мой Ючон был сильным.

 

Иногда мы ошибаемся в людях, ошибаемся в их мотивах, ошибаемся в чувствах, а иногда мы ошибаемся в своей любви. Ючон ошибся, не полюбив того, кто женат и  кто никогда не заинтересовался бы им, он ошибся, полюбив плохого человека. Того, кто недостоин его, того, чья душа слишком грязна сама по себе, чтобы он мог испытывать что-то похожее на любовь.

 

Что хуже: отказ или разочарование? Первое разбивает, второе втаптывает в грязь.

 

Я настолько погружаюсь в свои мысли, что не сразу замечаю, как из-за одной из припаркованных машин на меня мчится знакомая псина и одним прыжком почти сбивает с ног.

 

— Пафи! Пафи! Нельзя! — раздается голос Ючона.

 

Колли тщательно вылизывает мои щеки, не давая никакой возможности защищаться.

 

— Убери ее, Чунни! — кричу я, изо всех сил отталкивая от себя собаку.

 

Ючон тянет за ошейник, и наконец я оказываюсь освобожден от тяжелой ноши. Она же тем временем, радостно виляя хвостом, бегает у наших ног.

 

— Не поранился? — заботливо спрашивает он, осматривая мое лицо.

 

— Все в порядке. Но что она тут делает? Ты же говорил, что тебе запретили ее брать к себе.

 

— Ммм... Дже, я уволился сегодня, а Пафи забрал с собой...

 

Я удивленно открываю рот, собираясь переспросить, но на меня обрушивается еще одна здоровенная собака, и я падаю на пятую точку второй раз за день. Мое лицо тут же начинает старательно вылизывать шикарный лабрадор.

 

Ючон ловко оттягивает животное и помогает мне встать. Мы слышим взволнованный голос хозяина собаки:

 

— Ой, простите! Мики, ко мне!

 

Незнакомец буквально вырывает меня из рук Ючона и старательно отряхивает мне спину от грязи и прилипших листьев , не переставая извиняться. Тем временем две псины замечают друг друга и, радостно гавкая, начинают бегать по дороге.

 

— Простите, он еще совсем молодой и такой активный, мне иногда сложно за ним усмотреть, — молодой парень низко кланяется, стараясь не смотреть мне в лицо. — Вы не ушиблись? Мики вас не укусил?

 

— Все в порядке, не переживайте, — успокаиваю я.

 

— Простите!..

 

— Ваша собака такая красивая, — восхищенно говорит Ючон, не замечая нашей неловкой сцены.

 

— Спасибо, — смущенно отвечает он, удивительно быстро переключая свое внимание с меня на собак.

 

— Сколько ему лет? — интересуется Ючон.

 

— Два года, но я никак не могу перевоспитать его, такой жизнерадостный.

 

— Вероятно, как и его хозяин, — многозначительно говорит Ючон и представляется: — Пак Ючон, а это Пафи.

 

— Ким Джунсу и Мики, — улыбается тот, а я внезапно ощущаю себя лишним.

 

* * *

 

— Они хихикали как две первоклашки, разглядывающие учебник анатомии!

 

— Разве это не хорошо?

 

— Да, но не до такой же степени! Они даже не заметили, что я там стоял!

 

— Тебя, конечно, в этот момент скрутил серьезный приступ смущения? — фыркает Чанмин, снимая очки и откладывая в сторону книгу.

 

— А что, я должен был хватать Чунни за руку и тащить домой? — я хожу от книжного шкафа к окну и обратно.

 

— Это единственное, что пришло тебе в голову? Как насчет того, чтобы тоже познакомиться?

 

— Да они мне слово не давали вставить!

 

— А ты старался, как мог, — скептически замечает он.

 

— Ты на чей стороне?! — наконец останавливаясь, я возмущенно гляжу на него.

 

— Тут есть стороны?

 

Я хмурюсь и решаю не продолжать этот разговор. Хватаю первую попавшуюся книгу с журнального столика и демонстративно ухожу на кухню.

 

Как он может так со мной разговаривать, словно все мои слова абсолютная глупость. Будто я ничего не понимаю. Просто его там не было, он не видел того, что видел я, и... и...

 

Я резко открываю книгу и зло впиваюсь в слова взглядом, надеясь, что это поможет мне обо всем забыть.

 

Через пятнадцать минут из зала доносится тяжелый вздох и у кухонной двери появляется Чанмин. Он садится напротив меня.

 

— Джеджун! Не будь ребенком. Что ты предлагаешь мне выбирать между твоей глупой ревностью и обычным уличным знакомством? Я думал, ты будешь радоваться, когда Ючон найдет новых друзей, какое-то увлечение, а ты реагируешь так, словно у тебя отобрали любимую конфету и отдали ее первому попавшемуся хулигану.

 

— Значит я идиот, да? А Ючон во всем прав? И тебя совсем не шокирует то, что он открыто флиртует с кем попало на улице после того, как весь последний месяц бился в истерике из-за того кретина!

 

— Ты говоришь так, будто он завалил этого Джунсу на капот машины и трахнул, даже не спросив имени.

 

— Он строил ему глазки!

 

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, но если так — это же просто замечательно.

 

Я бросаю на него хмурый взгляд и продолжаю делать вид, что читаю.

 

— Дже... — его голос такой мягкий и взволнованный, что я чувствую, как моя злость и обида почти сразу куда-то исчезает, и все, что я хочу сейчас сделать, это прижаться к нему, забыв обо всем остальном, — что тебя беспокоит?

 

Вздыхая, я беру его руку, переплетая наши пальцы.

 

— Не знаю, — жалобно отвечаю я.

 

— Боишься, что Ючон будет меньше времени проводить с тобой? — осторожно спрашивает он, сжимая мою ладонь.

 

— А он может?

 

— Никогда, — улыбается Чанмин, и в его глазах столько любви, — как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?!

 

— Но они так болтали, совершенно не обращая на меня внимания... Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив... но... Я эгоист?

 

— Да, — кивает Чанмин. — Еще ужасный собственник и скряга.

 

— Наверное, я просто не был готов...

 

— Ничего не изменится, Дже. Он останется таким же — как и ты остался точно таким же. Просто, возможно, появится еще кто-то, кто о нем будет заботиться, когда тебя нет рядом.

 

— Я знаю... Может, я все еще не могу отпустить воспоминания о мистере Красивая Улыбка? Или этот Джунсу был, на мой вкус, слишком уж раздражающим.

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что они только познакомились, это совсем ничего не означает. Может, все ограничится выгулом собак вместе один раз в неделю, а ты себе напридумывал.

 

— Видел бы ты, как они друг на друга смотрели.

 

Встав со своего высокого табурета, я подхожу к нему, обнимаю ладонями лицо, заглядываю в глаза.

 

— Я знаю, я иногда преувеличиваю и все не так понимаю, слишком резко реагирую... с теми, кто мне дорог, но вы... я хочу защищать вас.

 

— Тогда мне придется защищать тебя от самого себя.

 

— Всегда хотел иметь рациональную половинку, — говорю я, перебирая волосы на его затылке, и наклоняюсь для поцелуя.

 

Я слишком боюсь потерять хоть кого-то из них и иногда окружающие, посторонние люди кажутся мне злыми призраками мира, посланными специально, чтобы отобрать то единственное, что у меня есть.

 

 

 

**Глава 12**

 

В магазине почти никого нет, только заспанная продавщица и пожилая женщина, педантично просматривающая плотные ряды вешалок, над которыми висит огромная табличка: «Скидка 10%». Я неловко топчусь у входа, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону должен пойти, дабы найти искомое. Справа стоят ряды разодетых манекенов, загораживающих стеллажи с чем-то очень ярким и цветным. Слева — металлические конструкции, служащие подставками для вешалок. Впереди зеркальные стены и белоснежные колонны с экстравагантными картинами.

 

Я начинаю сомневаться, правильный ли это магазин, но многочисленные рекламные афишки убеждают меня, что я именно там, куда шел. Мужественно вздохнув, я устремляюсь вперед к мужскому отделу, стараясь ничего не задеть и не опрокинуть ни одну из кажущихся шаткими конструкций.

 

Куртки. Спортивные костюмы. Свитера. Рубашки. Другое!

 

То, что нужно.

 

Свернув, я оказываюсь в царстве галстуков, носовых платков, кепок, носков...

 

Ходить по магазинам в нашем районе, оказывается, намного проще. Зачем я послушался Ми Ён и потащился в торговый центр?

 

Ну, ничего не поделаешь, я должен найти то, что мне нужно, именно сегодня, другого шанса у меня, вероятно, не будет. Чанмин и так двадцать минут расспрашивал, чем это я собираюсь заниматься в обеденный перерыв и почему я не хочу пообедать с ним. Как же сложно, когда твоя вторая половинка на редкость догадливая, умная, да еще и видит тебя насквозь. Пришлось придумывать невероятную историю — что Ючон ищет работу и я пообещал ему погулять с Пафи днем. Хорошо, что Чанмин так мало знает о собаках, иначе у меня не было бы ни единого шанса его обмануть такой-то глупостью. Лишь бы ему не пришло в голову позвонить Ючону домой, чтобы справиться, как у меня дела.

 

Я продолжаю брести по рядам, разглядывая аккуратно разложенные товары, полный решимости, если понадобится, пройтись по всем трем этажам торгового центра.

 

К моему огромному облегчению, подобных геройских действий от меня все же не требуется, и уже через пятнадцать минут я нахожу маленький магазинчик с огромным выбором интересующего меня товара. Продавщица услужливо помогает мне подобрать и цвет, и размер, при этом вполне откровенно со мной заигрывая. Но самое главное, что к метро я иду с красиво упакованным свертком в руках.

 

Теперь бы решить, когда лучше отдать подарок: сегодня вечером или подождать до наступающего праздника?

 

* * *

 

Разувшись, я несу тяжелые пакеты на кухню.

 

— Твои родители делали что-то особенное к Рождеству? — разбирая покупки, спрашиваю я Чанмина.

 

— Наряжали елку, дарили подарки, как у всех, — садясь на табурет, отвечает он и, открыв упаковку с чищеными грецкими орехами, засовывает за щеку сразу три штуки. — А вы с Ючоном что делали на Рождество?

 

— Когда как, — я неодобрительно на него хмурюсь, но орехи не отбираю, — подарки обычно были, хотя обычно мелочи, но елки никогда. А пару последних лет мы вешали гирлянды.

 

— Вдвоем встречали?

 

— Ага.

 

— Тогда давай поставим тут елку, принесем ваши гирлянды, у меня есть немного игрушек. Встретим его все вместе, — предлагает он.

 

— Отличная идея, у Ючона тесновато, а тут две комнаты и потолки высокие, для елки.

 

— Дже, ты какую елку-то собираешься ставить? Мы маленькую купим, метр или полтора, а не такую, как на центральных площадях или в супермаркетах.

 

Я смеюсь, глядя на его удивленное и одновременно возмущенное лицо. Это будет нашим первым Рождеством, моим первым Рождеством с Чанмином, я невероятно этому счастлив.

 

— Я и не хочу большую, мне и веточки хватит, — примирительно говорю я, отворачиваясь от него и начиная искать нужную кастрюлю. Сегодня я буду готовить настоящий ужин.

 

Последние недели были немного суетными из-за того, что у него были экзамены, а в библиотеке начался переучет, как бывает всегда в конце года. Мы почти не виделись, Чанмин так много занимался и даже в те часы, когда мы оставались наедине друг с другом, он чаще учился, чем разговаривал со мной. Учеба — очень важное дело, и я стараюсь помочь ему, чем могу, найти на работе нужные книги, упросить Им Су взять их на несколько дней домой. Не мешать ему, проверять правильность его ответов, если он хочет.

 

В любом случае, появившееся свободное время я потратил на то, чтобы наконец разобрать и разложить по местам его хаотичную домашнюю библиотеку. Теперь все книжки стоят на своих местах, в правильном алфавитном порядке. Мне есть чем гордиться.

 

— Так как прошел экзамен? — чистя морковку, спрашиваю я после длинного молчания.

 

— Результаты будут завтра, — с набитым ртом отвечает он, и я, обернувшись, вижу, что он уже успел слопать все орехи и, судя по выражению лица, раздумывает, не открыть ли следующую пачку.

 

— Подожди чуть-чуть. Ну что ты такой обжора? — мягко говорю я.

 

— Вкусно, — пожимает плечами он, объясняя этим все.

 

— Тебе нельзя оставаться на кухне, иначе наш ужин ты съешь в сыром виде, иди почитай что ли, — смеясь, предлагаю я.

 

— Вот так, за две недели впервые наедине — и ты уже меня гонишь, — наигранно вздыхая, сообщает он, вставая с табурета.

 

— Не переживай, я тебе успею надоесть за эти выходные.

 

Чанмин игриво улыбается мне уже из коридора и, показав язык, сбегает в зал.

 

Я достаю из кармана аккуратно сложенный рецепт, что написала для меня Ми Ён, и внимательно вчитываюсь в список продуктов, последовательно выкладывая их на стол. Все должно быть идеально, мне впервые в жизни важно ничего не напутать, сделать, так, как написано. Я осматриваю образовавшуюся кучку и сосредоточенно прочитываю последовательность действий, обещая себе ни о чем не забыть и постоянно сверяться с рецептом.

 

Сложив мясо в кастрюлю и поставив ее на маленький огонь, я аккуратно режу морковку, чеснок и сладкий перец. Все не так уж и сложно. Главное — не переборщить с солью и специями.

 

Мне нравится готовить, в этом есть что-то успокаивающее и одновременно завораживающее. Как из простых, несочетаемых, на первый взгляд продуктов получается что-то изысканное и невероятно вкусное. Может, Чанмин прав, мне на самом деле стоит почитать об этом и даже попытаться по-настоящему научиться? В последнее время у меня действительно все хорошо получается, и, кажется, я начинаю верить, что если захотеть, то все возможно.

 

Ючон значительно повеселел — думаю, уход с работы, общество проказницы Пафи и, конечно же, новый знакомый сыграли в этом не последнюю роль. Джунсу на самом деле очень милый и забавный парень. Он работает певцом в ресторане, а иногда развлекает публику не только своим пением, но и достаточно оригинальными шутками. Они с Ючоном совсем не похожи, но понимают друг друга так, словно знакомы много лет.

 

Все постепенно становится на свои места. Может, это и есть то, что называется Рождественским чудом?

 

Я хмурюсь, понимая, что опять отвлекаюсь на посторонние мысли и, отогнав их подальше, сосредотачиваюсь на зелени.

 

* * *

 

— Тебе нужно пойти в кулинарную школу, — уверенно говорит Чанмин, передавая мне помытую тарелку.

 

— Шутник, — вытирая ее полотенцем, смеюсь я.

 

— Я не шучу. Ты же не хочешь всю жизнь работать в библиотеке, — он смотрит на меня слегка вопросительно, серьезность его голоса немного пугает меня.

 

— Почему?

 

— А почему бы не попробовать научиться чему-то другому? Тому, что тебе нравится. Чему-то, что доставляет тебе удовольствие и у чего есть будущее.

 

Этого следовало ожидать. Конечно, такому умному парню как Чанмин не может быть интересно с таким неучем как я.

 

— Им Су всю жизнь посвятила библиотеке, — тихо говорю я, чувствуя, как горячая волна страха сковывает мое тело, а кровь отступает от лица.

 

— Джеджун, Им Су ее владелица. Она не просто переставляет книжки с места на место, она управляет ей. Это ее семейный бизнес.

 

Я не знаю, что на это сказать, и лишь удивленно смотрю на него, машинально вытирая подаваемые тарелки.

 

На кухне повисает тягостное, жгучее молчание. В этой тишине я отчетливо слышу каждый удар своего сердца, беззвучно молясь, чтобы не последовало то, чего я больше всего боюсь. Желая открутить все назад, желая закрыть ему рот ладонью, зацеловать его так, чтобы он забыл обо всем, о чем сейчас думает. Крикнуть ему, что люблю его, ударить его...

 

Чанмин вздыхает, и я, еще не зная почему, чувствую, как разбивается мое сердце, как замедляется дыхание, как рушится все то, что бесконечно важно.

 

— Джеджун, — его голос очень серьезен и даже строг, но намного больше меня пугает то, что он не смотрит на меня, предпочитая разглядывать тарелку с яблоками на кухонном столе. — Джеджун, я все хотел тебе сказать, но никак не мог найти подходящего момента. Сам знаешь, то Ючон, то экзамены, то... — он поворачивается ко мне и смотрит в глаза. — Мне предложили доучиться в Японии оставшиеся полгода.

 

— О...

 

Кажется, способность говорить и дышать полностью покидает меня. В моем сознании проносятся тысячи картин из недавнего прошлого: обрывки слов, незначительные жесты, сладкие поцелуи, долгие взгляды... Все, из чего было соткано мое настоящее, все, что делало меня счастливым, все, что давало мне силы.

 

— Всего лишь полгода, Дже. Это такой шанс для меня! Не просто стать учителем, а, возможно, профессором в университете или даже получить работу переводчика в каком-нибудь большом книжном издательстве. Понимаешь? — Чанмин смотрит на меня ожидающее, но у меня нет сил говорить, я пытаюсь кивнуть, но глупое тело не желает меня слушаться.

 

— Второго января я уеду. Уже купил билет... Ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь! — кричит он, и этот крик выводит меня из ступора.

 

Я в раз вспоминаю то, откуда я пришел, то, кем являюсь. Свои корни, свое прошлое. Это позволяет моему сознанию собраться, позволяет мне стать сильным, таким, какой я есть, таким, каким я должен быть.

 

— Хорошо, — твердо говорю я, глядя на него.

 

— Что хорошо? — обескураженно переспрашивает Чанмин.

 

— Япония — это очень хорошо.

 

Я уверенно прохожу мимо него, зачем-то хватая со стола помятый и запачканный бульоном листочек с рецептом. Мне нечего тут больше делать. Жизнь научила меня не показывать свои слабости, жизнь научила меня не верить людям, жизнь научила меня опасаться. Не стоило пренебрегать полученными уроками, за такое всегда приходиться платить. Мы все заплатим, каждый в свое время.

 

— Куда ты? — Чанмин следует за мной, наблюдает, как я обуваюсь.

 

— Домой, — коротко отвечаю я, игнорируя тяжелый ком в горле.

 

Главное не смотреть... главное не смотреть... главное не смотреть на него...

 

Не видеть этого лица, не видеть этих глаз, не видеть взъерошенной челки, не видеть изящных рук...

 

Бежать... бежать... бежать...

 

Мое сознание балансирует на опасном краю, и я тороплюсь с курткой, не заботясь о шнурках, шарфе и шапке.

 

Дверная ручка, коридор, лестница...

 

— Все так просто, да? Ты не хочешь измениться, ты хочешь, чтобы мир изменился под тебя. Этого не будет, Джеджун! Никогда! — меня догоняют злые слова Чанмина, намного больнее, чем проклятия, намного тяжелее, чем камни, намного острее, чем стрелы.

 

 

 

**Глава 13**

 

Я никогда не боялся жизни, она казалась мне цепью хаотичных, не связанных событий, всегда хуже, чем то, что мы можем себе представить. Не слишком продуманно, не слишком глубоко, просто и оттого настолько глупо и непредсказуемо.

 

Мы не можем ожидать, что на нас нападут, не можем предсказать смерть, не можем предвидеть пожар или аварию, не можем знать, когда нас бросят. Все происходит неожиданно, тогда, когда мы меньше всего этого ждем.

 

Попробовать ни о чем не думать, попробовать отстраниться от всего, что окружает. Зарыться в складках знакомо пахнущего одеяла, закрыть шторами окна, лечь так, чтобы тело начало ныть через несколько минут. Погрузиться в этот поток тягучего дискомфорта и томительной боли. Забыть о том, где ты и почему, забыть о том, кто ты.

 

Я никогда не умел убеждать себя. Ни в том, что есть на самом деле, ни уж тем более в том, чего нет. И сейчас, сопротивляясь настойчивым желаниям, я с трудом сдерживаю в себе бесчисленные порывы.

 

Квартира кажется чужой и пустой — хотя она всегда такой была. В ней жили мои призраки, воспоминания о прошедшем, чужие слова, чужие взгляды, осколки моей боли, осколки боли тех, кто мне дорог. Возможно, поэтому я всегда так отчаянно стремился покинуть это место. В нем собрано все, о чем я не хочу вспоминать, каждая минута того, что нужно либо навсегда похоронить в себе, либо сжечь. Но я коллекционер, я боюсь боли, поэтому мне нужно ее помнить. То, как она сжимает и выкручивает кости, то, как она делает дыхание тяжелым, принудительным, то, как она колет уголки глаз и как расцарапывает грудную клетку. Может быть, если запомнить все это, запомнить навсегда, не позволять воспоминаниям меркнуть, не разрешать ощущениям угасать, тогда она никогда не вернется? Не ударит со всей силы в спину, не разорвет в клочья реальность, и не придется корчиться в темноте, желая одного — не чувствовать, не понимать, не знать.

 

Я хочу побежать к Ючону, упасть в его руки и плакать всю ночь, слушать его теплый успокаивающий лепет, не разбирая слов, чувствовать ласковые прикосновения. Позволить ему позаботиться о себе, позволить решить за себя, как правильно — он знает, как правильно.

 

Но я не могу пойти к нему. Не могу попросить об утешении и любви. Он слишком ранен, слишком слаб для нас двоих. Я смогу справиться сам.

 

Я хочу плакать в одиночестве моей квартиры. Забиться в истерике, закричать, разбить посуду, разбросать вещи, расцарапать свои плечи и живот. А потом упасть без сил и забыться во сне от истощения и горя.

 

Но я не могу так поступить. Слезы застыли в моих глазах, и я знаю, что как только позволю им пролиться, я буду сломлен раз и навсегда. Повержен — не способный выжить, не способный устоять.

 

Мне нужно просто пережить эти выходные, а в понедельник стать сильнее и начать все заново.

 

Только бы заглушить в своей голове нестерпимые, пульсирующие, незамолкающие слова: «Он бросил меня... он бросил меня... он бросил меня...»

 

* * *

 

Пятница и суббота проходят в агонии. Я не делаю совершенно ничего, просто лежу и надеюсь, что это закончится. Надеюсь, что открыв глаза, увижу его — заспанного, проснувшегося слишком рано субботним утром, как это всегда бывает, когда так хочется выспаться. Он потрет глаза тыльной стороной ладони и повернется ко мне. Я буду смотреть на его взъерошенную челку и маленькие складочки от подушки на левой щеке, на заметно отросшую щетину над губой... Я буду любоваться им, шептать смешные глупости, боязливо чмокать в нос, опасаясь разбудить еще больше и отчаянно желая, чтобы он не засыпал.

 

Так было в наши четыре субботы, что я успел провести вместе с ним.

 

А утром пятой субботы в темном мраке моей спальни я осознал, что сбился со счету, что не знаю, как долго был с ним, как долго длилось мое счастье. Глупо считать то, что потеряно, но мне нужно запомнить количество наших дней.

 

Одиннадцать суббот — шесть встреч, четыре счастья.

 

Если бы все было так просто. Посчитать дни, посчитать поцелуи. В этих субботах скрыто что-то большее, чем тиканье часов, большее, чем слова и взгляды.

 

Я смотрю на подарочный календарь из нашей любимой булочной, на стройные ряды с цветными цифрами и линиями. «С» и «В» чуть крупнее остальных, чуть жирнее, четче. Просто буквы, просто цифры — ровная табличка, заключающая в себе год. Есть ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл?

 

Мне больше не хочется разглядывать календарь, он не дает мне никаких ответов, и я снова возвращаюсь на кровать, чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком, прячущимся от монстров под одеялом. Но мне не спрятаться от своей боли, в пододеяльной темноте прячутся совсем другие монстры — воспоминания и правда.

 

Любил ли он меня когда-нибудь?

 

Я хочу убедить себя, что нет. Хочу убедить, что ничего не было, что моя страсть к нему, мое желание слепо верить затмило мой разум. Но та часть меня, что кровоточит больше всего, не верит этому, она кричит и безостановочно повторяет, что это я во всем виноват, что он любил, что я все разрушил.

 

Это заставляет меня искать, искать в себе то, что погубило мой мир.

 

Достаточно ли я силен, чтобы найти правильный ответ?

 

* * *

 

В воскресенье утром я, наконец, засыпаю.

 

Мне снится ковер из желтых листьев, яркий в лучах солнца. Переливающийся золотым и алым, небывало красивый, волшебный. И день такой чистый, какие бывают только в середине октября.

 

Я иду по этому великолепию, шаркая ногами только для того, чтобы всего на миг несколько листьев взметнулись вверх — и снова упали на землю, умиротворяюще шурша. Пахнет солнцем и зеленью — запах свежести, запах уходящего лета.

 

В моей ладони чьи-то теплые пальцы, и я улыбаюсь, сжимая их сильнее. Я не вижу лица своего спутника, но знаю, что не должен его отпускать даже на секунду.

 

— Ты похож на кувшинку, Джеджун, — мягким голосом говорит он, и я поворачиваюсь к нему, жмурясь в лучах солнца.

 

— Почему? — спрашиваю я.

 

— Прячешься от меня, от всех нас, — отвечает он.

 

Я молчу, потому что мне не интересно слушать его. Я ему не верю.

 

Мы продолжаем идти по листьям, мимо нас бегают дети, солнце уже садится, и я перестаю жмуриться. Впереди виднеется лес, и я знаю, мы направляемся к нему, а за ним должен быть прекрасный сад, озеро и большие платаны с золотой листвой.

 

Ступив в пределы леса, мы находим маленькую тропинку, засыпанную листьями, и, кажется, бессмысленно плутающую между деревьев. Но мы продолжаем свой путь, не обращая на это внимания, размеренно повторяем крутые виражи и не стараемся его сократить.

 

— Вынырнешь, если я отпущу? — спрашивает меня мой спутник.

 

Я смеюсь, а потом мы оба внимательно вслушиваемся в эхо, вторящее мне: аха... аха... ха... ха... а... а...

 

— Оно разговаривает с нами, — поясняю я, смеясь и хлопая в ладоши, и тут же вслушиваюсь в следующую волну.

 

— Оно разговаривает с тобой, — поправляет меня мой спутник.

 

Обиженно морща нос, я смотрю на него.

 

— Я тебя не отпущу, и мне не придется выныривать одному, ты будешь рядом, — отвечаю я на заданный вопрос.

 

— Я подожду тебя на поверхности, я никуда не уйду, я буду там, — уговаривает он.

 

— Нет, не согласен! — кричу я.

 

Он тянет свою руку из моих горячих ладоней, и мы вместе падаем на землю, вздымая вверх переполошенную листву. Она накрывает нас, словно покрывалом, и вместе с ней приходят сумерки.

 

В этих сумерках мы уже лежим в том самом чудесном саду, под широким старым платаном, обнимаемся как влюбленные, прижимаясь друг к другу как любовники.

 

— Ты похож на кувшинку, — шепчет он мне в губы.

 

— А ты... — я хочу придумать что-то подходящее, но мне ничего не приходит в голову.

 

— Почему ты все еще здесь, ведь солнца нет, — спрашивает он, крепче прижимая меня к себе.

 

На этот вопрос я знаю ответ.

 

— Хотел остаться с тобой, — уверенно говорю я, даже не особо удивляясь тому, что уже отчетливо вижу лицо своего спутника.

 

— Осень в этом году особая, — Чанмин смотрит прямо мне в глаза. — Скоро пойдет дождь, не забудь зонтик.

 

Я моргаю и тут же замечаю на его щеках капли. Мне не нужно проверять, чтобы понять — это мои слезы.

 

— Суббота, — шепчет он, целуя меня, — когда-то была суббота...

 

* * *

 

Я с трудом осознаю, что нахожусь в своей кровати, что нет ни шелестящих листьев под моими ладонями, ни запаха осени, ни Чанмина.

 

Зато есть слезы, есть одиночество и страх.

 

Я ломаюсь.

 

* * *

 

Заставить себя прийти в понедельник на работу оказалось гораздо проще, чем я думал. В своей убогой квартире, где мысли, словно теннисные мячики, отскакивают от стен и натыкаются на углы, я почти сходил с ума, вполне осознавая свое не слишком красивое безумие.

 

Как так вышло, что без него я не могу дышать?

 

Как так вышло, что он стал моим днем и ночью?

 

Как так вышло, что я утонул в нем, растаял как первый снег, заблудился, спрятался?

 

Осталась ли хоть часть меня, способная жить одна, без судорожных вдохов, без невнятных слов?

 

Я слишком во всем запутался.

 

Ми Ён смотрит на меня с тревогой, но ничего не спрашивает. Я почти сразу сбегаю со своего места за стойкой вглубь библиотеки, прячусь в лабиринтах полок и книг.

 

Чего я жду?

 

Меня мучают два противоположных желания: сбежать прямо сейчас без оглядки и остаться тут, дождаться часа дня и умолять его вернуть все на место, не уезжать, не бросать меня.

 

Где-то скулит моя истерзанная гордость, не желая делать ничего из перечисленного. Она предлагает оставаться на месте, не смотреть на него, делать вид, словно ничего не было. Предлагает сохранить часть себя и не позволить ему разрушить и ее тоже.

 

Здравый смысл требует поговорить с ним. Если понадобится — прижать к стенке и крикнуть в лицо: «Почему?», а потом добавить более спокойно: «Просто объясни мне еще раз». И молча выслушать его, попытаться понять, попытаться возненавидеть, попытаться простить.

 

Еще есть жалость. Она жаждет не сопротивляться желанию упасть на истоптанный ковер библиотеки. Предлагает свернуться калачиком (и ей вторит уставшее тело), там, на втором этаже, между третьей и четвертой книжными полками, ближе к окну, в разделе с исторической литературой и политикой, в секции с буквами от "П" до "Я". Лежать там в ожидании смерти или его милости. И в момент, когда он опустится возле меня на колени, заплакать тихо и горько, без слов, обещаний или надежд. Так, как плачут потерянные дети, так как плачут дети, которых оставили.

 

Я чувствую себя трусом, разрываясь между возможностями, выбором своих действий. Патетичным неудачником, способным только представлять и мечтать, так никогда и не решающимся сделать даже один шаг в направлении своих желаний.

 

Конечно, Чанмин прав. Я боюсь жизни, боюсь в ней что-то менять, боюсь шевелиться и бороться тоже боюсь.

 

Ючон сильнее меня, он решился, сделал то, что должен был — разорвал нить, перечеркнул прошлое, ступил на новую дорогу. А я, придавленный грузом страха и воспоминаний, дрожу от мысли, что можно что-то изменить.

 

Глубоко во мне всегда жила мысль о том, что ничего не меняется, что в конце я всегда буду брошенным. Оставленным позади.

 

Оставленный отцом, оставленный матерью, оставленный безликими приемными мамами и папами, оставленный улицей, оставленный обществом. Беспризорный, чужой, выкинутый за пределы этого мира, всегда где-то на краю золотистой линии и никогда в ней самой.

 

«Такая судьба», — говорила нам наша воспитательница в ответ на вопрос «Почему у меня нет родителей?»

 

Эти слова клеймом выжжены в моем сердце.

 

Такая судьба. Судьба быть всегда тут и никогда — там.

 

Фатальность слишком сильна, чтобы пытаться что-то менять.

 

Может быть, поэтому я почти не удивляюсь, когда стрелки часов показывают шесть вечера, а знакомый мне незнакомец так и не переступает порог библиотеки.

 

Впервые за пять месяцев шкафчик номер 53 остается пуст в течение всего дня.

 

Наверное, жизнь все же сделала меня крепче, потому что иначе я не знаю, где нахожу силы, чтобы идти сегодня домой.

 

 

 

**Глава 14**

 

Вторник кажется тяжелее, чем предыдущие три дня. Я с трудом иду на работу, буквально заставляю себя проснуться и встать с постели.

 

Я не столько спал, сколько прибывал в путанном, неясном наваждении.

 

Теперь перемешалось действительно все.

 

Мне виделась моя мать с заплаканным лицом, какой я видел ее пять лет назад, когда она сумбурно рассказывала историю своей жизни, пытаясь объяснить свой поступок и убедить меня, что несмотря на то, что она себя никогда не простит, это было лучшее что она могла сделать.

 

Мне было больно слушать ее жалобы на жизнь, на отсутствие денег, на неправильный выбор, на собственную глупость по молодости. Все это было так, словно важна только она, только ее желания и обиды, словно она ждет от меня, что я тоже расплачусь и с этого дня буду заботиться о ней. Но она мне чужая. Женщина, которая обвиняет отца своего уже родившегося ребенка в неосторожности и предательстве, не может быть моей матерью. Она не хочет ей быть.

 

Я думал, что тогда мне было больно. Больно от всех неаккуратных слов, утешений, направленных ко мне, но неизменно оборачивающихся против. Но та боль не сравнится с той, что я испытываю сейчас.

 

Вчера, когда я возвращался домой, мир казался мутным, но тогда, в те первые часы, я еще не осознавал, что именно случилось, что я потерял.

 

Надежда — действительно неимоверное чувство. Мы не понимаем, как она плотным калачиком сворачивается в нашем сердце, убаюкивая страхи и волнения. Во сне она шепчет правильные слова, успокаивая и ободряя, в будни согревает замерзшие щеки, высушивая дорожки слез. Она там, даже если мы об этом не догадываемся.

 

Только через два часа после того, как я вернулся домой в понедельник, я понял, что произошло.

 

Я наткнулся на фиолетовый сверток возле холодильника. Мой подарок. То, за чем я проделал путь от библиотеки до центрального торгового центра в Сеуле и обратно за час. Чтобы он не узнал. Чтобы в субботу утром, не дожидаясь Рождества, в прихожей, когда мы будем собираться пойти за елкой и разноцветными игрушками, подать ему этот завернутый в фиолетовую бумагу пакет с сюрпризом внутри. А потом смущаться и надеяться, что ему понравится, делать неуместно глупые замечания, смеяться, пока он не посмотрит на меня серьезно и ласково и не скажет тихое «спасибо».

 

Этого не будет.

 

Больше вообще ничего не будет. И если все выходные я мог делать вид, что мы только поссорились, успешно игнорируя тот факт, что он так и не пришел, находя объяснения всему, то теперь я четко осознал — все кончено.

 

Он не пришел. Чанмин впервые не пришел в библиотеку, туда, куда он приходил все эти месяцы — ко мне, к книгам.

 

Здесь нечего объяснять, здесь все ясно.

 

Хочется обвинить кого-то или возненавидеть, но у меня нет сил даже на это.

 

* * *

 

На улице идет дождь. Один из тех дождей, которые так приятно видеть летом, вслушиваться ночью в их торопливый стук, а утром просыпаться и открывать окна, впуская влажную, свежую прохладу с сильным ароматом озона и зелени. Зимой таким дождям, грязным потокам холодной воды, предпочтительней белые хлопья, укутывающие землю пушистым покрывалом в считанные минуты.

 

Я отстраненно наблюдаю, как мои штаны намокают от брызгающих в разные стороны капель, ударяющихся о балконный пол. Погода достаточно теплая для декабря, и я почти не мерзну, довольствуясь лишь болью в затекших суставах и ощущением мокрой ткани, все сильнее прилипающей к ногам. Это не заглушает пустоту внутри, но немного отвлекает мое внимание.

 

Кажется, уже за полночь, потому что в соседнем доме не осталось ни одного освещённого окна.

 

Я ничего не жду. Оказывается, ждать действительно нечего, а поток времени так же бессмысленнен, как и мое существование.

 

В шелестящем одиночестве ночи плеск воды, кажется, становится сильнее, и я все же прижимаю ноги ближе к груди, внезапно понимая, что продрог.

 

— Ким Джеджун!

 

Крик разрезает ночь так неожиданно, что я почти подскакиваю и тут же смотрю вниз.

 

Чанмин.

 

Весь промокший, без зонтика, в одном свитере, с короткими прилипшими ко лбу волосами.

 

Может, я заснул, и мой ночной гость, вечный спутник опять хочет интимно сжать мою ладонь, называть кувшинкой и, попытавшись сбежать, опрокинуть на запорошенную листвой тропинку и поцеловать.

 

Я, закрываю глаза, не уверенный, чего же хочу. Дышать, решаю я, осознав, что задыхаюсь, а пальцы, слишком сильно сжимающие лодыжки, готовы раздробить кости.

 

— Трус! Спускайся сюда! — кричит он, и я отчетливо понимаю, что он настоящий.

 

В какое-то мгновение все произошедшее, все эти ужасные дни, его слова — перестают быть важными. Я понимаю, что, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, бегу вниз, к нему, ни о чем больше не заботясь, не думая о всех тех бесчисленных вариантах, что до понедельника крутились у меня в голове.

 

Он здесь... он здесь... он здесь!

 

Носки мгновенно намокают, как только я, спотыкаясь, выбегаю из подъезда. Намокает и серая футболка, и мои любимые штаны. Я почти ничего не вижу в этой стене капель и темноты, подсвеченной тусклым светом моргающего фонаря, но безошибочно несусь к нему, только к нему.

 

Наверное, наше столкновение действительно сильное, потому что Чанмин, поймав меня, покачивается и отступает, но затем, снова выпрямившись, смыкает руки за моей спиной.

 

— Дурак, — шепчет он в мою макушку, а я со всей силой вжимаюсь в него, боясь, что он может исчезнуть, боясь, что могу исчезнуть я сам.

 

В этот момент в моей голове нет никаких мыслей, я только отчаянно стараюсь почувствовать, что живой, и сделать так, чтобы единственные слова, звучащие в моей голове, стали громче: «Пришел, пришел, пришел...» Я утыкаюсь лицом ему в плечо и тут же чувствую, что кто-то из нас дрожит.

 

— Почему, — спрашиваю я, сам не уверенный, что имею в виду — то ли дрожь, то ли холод, то ли его приход.

 

— Потому что люблю тебя, — просто отвечает он сразу на все мои вопросы.

 

Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

 

Сначала был дождь, а теперь — мои настоящие, неостанавливающиеся слезы. Мне кажется, я держался очень долго, и я даже не уверен, что понимаю причины всего, что произошло, просто силы покидают меня — или их внезапно становится слишком много, — но я не могу говорить, все, что получается, так это держаться на ногах и не отпускать его ни за что.

 

— Ну, чего ты? — Чанмин обхватывает мое лицо ладонями, его взгляд такой взволнованный и родной, что я начинаю всхлипывать вслух.

 

— Я же не думал, что ты так на это отреагируешь, горе, — он опять прижимает меня к себе и начинает медленно раскачивать нас обоих. — А сегодня позвонил Ми Ён, хотел, не заходя в библиотеку, чтобы с тобой не встречаться, занести ей книги, а она сказала, что с тобой что-то случилось, что ты сам не свой. Я чуть с ума не сошел от волнения, позвонил Ючону, но его не было дома. А у тебя, пещерный ты человек, телефона нет.

 

Я всхлипываю в задушенном истерическом смехе, касаясь губами его шеи.

 

— Ты же всегда бежишь к нему, я знаю, — продолжает Чанмин, бессознательно перебирая мои волосы, — даже в мыслях не было, что ты решил устроить бойкот миру. К полуночи твой Ючон, наконец, пришел, сказал, что не видел тебя уже несколько дней и как раз собирался идти ко мне, к нам. Я рассказал ему о нашей ссоре. Он так переполошился, обзывал меня по-всякому, я и не думал, что он на такое способен... Потом я выбежал как есть, боялся, что не успею... а когда увидел тебя, сидящего на балконе... черт! Как же я мог знать, что ты такое понапридумываешь? Дже, ну успокойся, я не уеду!

 

— Люблю тебя, — в перерыве между глубокими рваными вздохами говорю я, тыкаясь носом в его мокрую от дождя щеку, целуя все что попадается, — не отпущу, не отпущу, никуда не отпущу...

 

Чанмин смеется, останавливая мое лицо ладонями, и ловит мои губы своими.

 

Мы целуемся отчаянно и жестоко, не от страсти — от обиды, страха и волнения, забывая о дожде и холоде. Только через длинное мгновение Чанмин встряхивает меня, немного отстраняясь — ровно настолько, чтобы мы могли идти, и подпихивает в сторону подъезда.

 

— Оба простынем к Рождеству, — шепчет он, целуя меня в висок.

 

* * *

 

Положив одеяло, я помогаю Чанмину стянуть совершенно промокший свитер и подаю большое банное полотенце. Он благодарно улыбается мне, все еще мелко дрожа. На плите посвистывает закипевший чайник, и я, извиняюще посмотрев на Чанмина, иду готовить нам чай.

 

Осознание того, что я должен о нем позаботиться, успокоило мою отчаянную истерику.

 

Я ставлю чашки на стол, уголком глаз замечая, как Чанмин снимает джинсы и надевает мои широкие домашние штаны. Он, конечно же, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы повернуться, и мы встречаемся взглядами. Я тут же отворачиваюсь, краснея, и, судя по суетливым звукам, он ощущает себя так же неловко.

 

Между нами выросла стена. С того момента, как мы переступили порог моей квартиры, не было произнесено ни одного слова. Воздух сгущается, заставляя нервничать.

 

— Джеджун, тебе тоже нужно переодеться, — его голос настолько меня пугает, что я едва не опрокидываю чашку.

 

— Д-да... — чуть заикаясь, бормочу я и поспешно сбегаю в дальний угол комнаты, к шкафу.

 

Как можно быстрее стягивая с себя свитер и футболку, надеваю старую потрепанную кофту. Решив, что мои штаны не такие уж и мокрые, я лишь ерошу волосы полотенцем, промокая от влаги, и, пригладив их пальцами, возвращаюсь к столу, где меня ждет Чанмин.

 

Следующие двадцать минут проходят в натянутой тишине. Я не знаю, что могу сказать. Попросить прощение за свою глупость? А это все же была она? Спросить как дела? Рассказать как мои? Рассказать о Ючоне? Или же, может, начать наш обычный разговор ни о чем?

 

Мне мучительно стыдно и неловко: за эту сцену на улице, за свое такое детское поведение, за все...

 

Пространство наполняется редкими позвякиванием чашек о стол, тихим хрустом крекеров и упорным стуком дождя.

 

Я старательно подбираю слова, коплю мужество, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. И в итоге вздыхаю с облегчением, когда в чашках заканчивается чай и у меня появляется хороший повод не только заняться чем-то, но и разбить молчание.

 

— Хочешь еще? — стараясь прозвучать уверенно, спрашиваю я.

 

Чанмин поднимает на меня глаза, мгновение взвешивает все за и против и отрицательно качает головой.

 

— Пожалуй, этого вполне достаточно.

 

— О... а, к-конечно, — удивленно заикаюсь я, надеясь, что это не выглядит слишком глупо.

 

Чрезмерно тщательно моя наши чашки, я отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь... И, тяжело вздохнув и наконец выключив воду, я поворачиваюсь к нему, решаясь на неизбежное.

 

— Чанмин... Мини, — тут же исправляюсь я, пытаясь придать разговору легкости, которой в нем и близко быть не может, — все это было так глупо, — я упираю взгляд в пол, — вся это ссора и... Я не хотел причинить тебе боль...

 

— Джеджун... Дже, — копируя меня говорит он, и я смотрю на него.

 

Кажется, нет совсем ничего необычного ни в интонациях, ни во взгляде, но я ощущаю себя невероятно глупым. Только на этот раз не из-за того, что не знаю что сказать или сделать, а из-за того, что понимаю — говорить что-то не обязательно.

 

Повинуясь порыву, я подхожу к нему, запускаю пальцы в коротко подстриженные волосы. Он не отстраняется, а лишь смотрит на меня, придавая уверенности, и я отчаянно утыкаюсь носом ему в макушку, прижимаясь ближе.

 

Это всего лишь миг, но внутри меня открывается невидимый заслон, и, хотя в этот раз нет ни слез, ни истерики, меня бьет мелкая дрожь всего лишь от воспоминания  об ужасе последних дней.

 

— Я думал, ты меня бросил... я думал, ты оставил меня...

 

Чанмин обнимает меня, утыкаясь носом в грудь.

 

— Я верю тебе, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, но мне казалось... мне так показалось, что я не подхожу тебе, что ты хочешь кого-то более... что я недостоин... что ты уезжаешь и хочешь начать там новую жизнь, большую карьеру. Просто так делают даже те, кто любит, и нужно попытаться понять и простить... а я, я не могу на тебя за это злиться. Тут, со мной, тут же ничего нет... а ты такой, у тебя будет все, чего ты захочешь, и это правильно. Ты же замечательный, ты должен стремиться к большему. Поэтому я... я совсем не обижаюсь. Я знаю, так лучше... просто... просто не бросай меня! Иначе я...

 

— Джеджун, — перебивает он, — посмотри на меня.

 

Я отпускаю его волосы, он поднимает голову, и я заглядываю в его глаза цвета черного кофе.

 

— Прости меня, — ровно говорит он, и я удивленно моргаю. — Мне не стоило давить на тебя или пытаться изменить. Я был не прав. Ты испугался, я должен был предвидеть и понять это. Я никуда не уеду.

 

Улыбаясь ему, я, не в силах сопротивляться — краду поцелуи.

 

Мне становится совершенно безразлично, что будет завтра или через час — как и тогда, когда мы впервые поцеловались в этой квартире. Я всегда себя ощущал рядом с ним таким — полным, завершенным. Нет ничего помимо него, чего мне хотелось бы в жизни, нет ничего, чего бы я страстно ожидал и на что надеялся. Эти моменты совершенны, я в них целый и живой, с полным спектром ощущений и чувств. Ради каждой такой секунды стоит жить, стоит бороться. Пожалуй, только сейчас я осознал, что мне нужно делать.

 

— Мокрый, — шепчу я, продолжая его целовать.

 

— Глупый, — отвечает он, еще крепче меня обнимая.

 

— Спрячу тебя под одеялом ото всех.

 

— Даже для виду не стану сопротивляться.

 

Мы оба смеемся и перебираемся на диван.

 

Я приношу плед и, укрыв им Чанмина, собираюсь сходить еще за одним, но он тут же ловит мою руку и, усадив рядом с собой, почти полностью заворачивает в оставшийся край. Обнимая его за талию, я удобно устраиваю голову у него на плече.

 

Случилось так много всего, но стоило ему переступить порог, просто посмотреть на меня, прикоснуться — как мне кажется, ничего и не было, кажется, будто он всегда оставался рядом, утешал, ободрял. За такое короткое время он стал для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было, стал настолько незаменимым и важным, что без него, без него ничего нет.

 

Чувствует ли он это?

 

Я знаю что да, и ему тяжело. Вот и причина всех ненавязчивых намеков и легких подталкиваний.

 

Когда меняешь свою жизнь, ее нельзя менять частично. Никто не меняется, лишь переодевшись в новую одежду — ты все равно останешься тем же. И сколько бы ты ни менял раму у старой картины — разницы не будет.

 

Мне нужно захотеть измениться, захотеть добиться чего-то, захотеть стать достойным. Не для него — для себя. Ючон захотел разорвать путы и сжечь мосты, это было тяжело, но он смог. Я не один, у меня есть он, у меня есть Чанмин.

 

Я наконец полностью осознаю, что должен научиться жить без него — не оттого, что в один день он обязательно уйдет, а оттого, что так правильно, я не должен зависеть от него настолько, не должен быть слабым и бесполезным. Мне есть к чему стремиться и чего хотеть.

 

Он так равномерно гладит мои волосы, что я, кажется, начинаю засыпать, успокоенный его присутствием и согретый нашим общим теплом.

 

— Рождество послезавтра, — тихо говорит он, вырывая меня из дымчатой дремы.

 

— Угу, — бурчу я, еще уютнее прижимаясь к нему.

 

— Ты там что, спишь что ли? — смеется Чанмин, щекоча и пощипывая мне шею.

 

Я хихикаю, совсем проснувшись, и высовываюсь из-под пледа.

 

— Сам меня усыпил.

 

— Так что насчет Рождества? — игриво глядя на меня, спрашивает он.

 

— Не знаю. Мы же хотели собраться у тебя, пригласить Чунни и этого его Джунсу.

 

— Ну, раз план все еще в силе, пойдем завтра за елкой? Снег обещают.

 

— Пойдем, — соглашаюсь я, — люблю снег. И у меня уже есть для тебя подарок.

 

Он удивленно приподнимает одну бровь, из-за чего его лицо кажется каким-то особенно невинным и юным.

 

— Подарок?

 

— Подарок, — киваю я.

 

— Какой?

 

Я чуть серьезнее смотрю на него, собираясь с силами.

 

— Я отдам его тебе прямо сейчас, а ты мне пообещаешь, что вернешься из Японии ко мне. Обязательно.

 

Это непростой выбор, я ни за что на свете не хочу его отпускать от себя, даже на день. Но я верю в него, верю в нас, в наше будущее, а оно должно быть намного более светлым, чем узкие проходы библиотечных рядов. Для этого нужно совсем чуть-чуть отпустить, довериться ему, довериться себе.

 

Чанмин удивленно смотрит на меня, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Я высвобождаю руки из пледа и обхватываю его лицо.

 

— Все будет хорошо, со мной все будет хорошо, если ты скажешь, что вернешься. Так правильно, и я хочу чтобы ты поехал, я и тогда хотел, только очень... А я буду ждать тебя здесь, присматривать за Чунни, покупать яблоки, писать тебе письма. И потом, когда ты вернешься, то обязательно найдешь работу в какой-нибудь известной редакции, мы снова будем не спать между субботой и воскресеньем, пить чай на балконе и печь блинчики в пять часов утра.

 

— Дже... — шепчет он, зацеловывая мое лицо, — ну как я могу тебя бросить?..

 

У нас обоих перехватывает дыхание, и мы на минуту замолкаем, глядя друг на друга, а потом тихо смеемся.

 

— Вот и хорошо, — утвердительно киваю я, намеренно стукаясь о его лоб.

 

— Собираюсь забрасывать тебя письмами... и подарю тебе к Рождеству еще и телефон, чтобы контролировать, — хихикая, бормочет он и пытается усадить меня к себе на колени.

 

— Купи, — соглашаюсь я и, ловко вывернувшись из его рук, убегаю в коридор, туда, где спрятана фиолетовая обертка с сюрпризом внутри.

 

Вернувшись к дивану, я тут же чувствую себя жутко неловко, протягивая ему подарок.

 

— Это так... Думал... Как и обещал на твое обещание... Черт...

 

Чанмин смеется, забирает сверток из моих рук и, воспользовавшись моментом, роняет меня к себе на колени, сразу закутывая пледом. Я наигранно недовольно соплю и опрокидываю его на диван, теперь уже довольно устраиваясь сверху. Кажется, таким положением проказник еще более удовлетворен. Еще немного повозившись, пряча под пледом все выглядывающие конечности и находя наиболее удобное для нас обоих положение, мы наконец замираем, и Чанмин начинает разворачивать фиолетовую бумагу.

 

— О... — удивленно сообщает он, вертя в руках серо-голубую шапку, перчатки и шарф.

 

— У тебя не было, и я...

 

— Спасибо, — перебивает Чанмин.

 

У него такое смешное лицо, что я больше не ощущаю неловкости и, вытянув из его пальцев шапку, одеваю ее ему на голову.

 

— Не давит? — интересуюсь я, любуясь тем, что получилось.

 

— Нет, — тихо отвечает он, как-то странно глядя на меня.

 

— Теперь ты не будешь мерзнуть, — объясняю я, перехватывая его руку и старательно втискивая каждый палец в мягкую шерсть перчаток, они, к счастью, тоже идеально подходят. — А в Японии, наверное, еще холоднее и, не дай бог, снег пойдет, или даже если не пойдет, все равно нельзя так легкомысленно относиться к своему здоровью. Буду волноваться, но так хоть знать, что ты...

 

— Дже.

 

— ... в тепле и тебя не протянет в каком-нибудь переулке или еще чего в классе, кто знает этих японцев, понаделают сквозняков...

 

— Джеджун! — чуть громче говорит Чанмин, привлекая мое внимание, а как только я замолкаю, поднимая на него взгляд, ловит мои губы, крепко-крепко сжимая в объятиях. — Если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, я точно не смогу уехать, — шепчет он, целуя мои щеки.

 

— Мин... До второго января ты весь мой, не хочу тебя делить даже с мыслями о Японии.

 

— Это мы можем устроить, просто перестань болтать и поцелуй меня по-настоящему.

 

— Угу, — тут же соглашаюсь я, обвиваю его шею руками и с радостью выполняю требование.

 

Дождь все еще стучит в окна, словно желая тоже забраться под одеяло с любимым. И я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что он, должно быть, очень одинок, точно как тот парень, любивший сидеть ночи напролет на узком кафельном балконе своей темной пустой квартиры. Тогда они действительно были похожи, но сейчас... Я бы хотел, чтобы и дождь однажды был достаточно смелым и нашел свое счастье.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

 

— Джеджун, ну где ты там? Уже почти шесть, Джунсу убьет меня, если я не погуляю с Пафи и Мики!

 

— Уже иду, сейчас, они помнутся, если я их неправильно заверну.

 

— Чанмину совершенно наплевать, как выглядит еда, которую он ест, и уж тем более если она приготовлена тобой.

 

— Неправда! И миссис Ким выгонит меня с работы, если я буду безалаберным.

 

— Миссис Ким в тебе души не чает! Ну Дже, ты еще подарочной оберткой обверни! Я пошел...

 

— Все-все, закончил.

 

Я быстро хватаю сумку и пакет и выбегаю на улицу вслед за уходящим Ючоном. Догнав, я беру его под руку и мы неторопливо идем домой.

 

На улице уже начинает темнеть, а под нашими ногами шелестят опавшие листья. Воздух пахнет вечером и осенней свежестью. Я особенно сильно люблю такие вечера, когда все плавно и размеренно, когда на до боли знакомой станции метро все кажется родным и уютным, когда прохожие улыбаются своим мыслям, а из витрин собирающихся закрываться магазинов льется желтый, по-домашнему теплый свет.

 

Я прижимаюсь к Ючону, жмурясь от удовольствия и счастья.

 

— Ты чего? — спрашивает он.

 

— Вечер красивый.

 

— Да, эта осень особенная.

 

— Любая осень особенная.

 

Он смотрит на меня пристально, а потом утвердительно кивает.

 

 

Я перестал считать изменения в своей жизни с мая, с того момента, как понял, что в этом больше нет необходимости.

 

Тогда, пять месяцев назад, Чанмин вернулся из Японии — на месяц раньше, чем планировал. Он стоял под окнами нашей с ним квартиры и бросал камушки, стараясь в пять утра не перебудить весь дом, а потом мы, бросив его чемоданы в гостиной, гуляли по сонным улочкам района, держась за руки. Было так хорошо и спокойно, он рассказывал об учебе, о предложениях работы, а я улыбался и невероятно им гордился. И когда настала моя очередь рассказывать о своих новостях, я смущенно промямлил, что больше не работаю в библиотеке, что теперь учусь на кондитера. Не знаю, чего я ожидал, все эти пять месяцев я боялся ему об этом написать, боялся сказать по телефону и в тот момент, заглядывая в его удивленные глаза, я не знал, что думать. А он после минутной паузы схватил меня и, оторвав от земли, обнял, шепча что-то, кажется, на японском.

 

До девяти утра мы сидели на бордюре и говорили, говорили, говорили. О друзьях, о мыслях, о временах, о прошлом и о будущем, а потом смеялись, понимая, что будущее уже пришло.

 

 

Дальше я перестал считать поцелуи, в июне их было слишком много, и я сбился со счета.

 

Ючон хотел подарить нам щенка Пафи, отцом которого скорее всего был Мики, но Джунсу не желал признавать сходство потомства со своим темпераментным псом. И мы все, ради него, делали вид, что не замечаем. К сожалению, щенка пришлось отдать — и Чанмин и я слишком много времени проводили вне дома, и после длительных обсуждений мы решили, что так будет лучше.

 

 

В июле я перестал считать улыбки.

 

Мы с Чанмином провели почти неделю, пытаясь выяснить, живет ли Ючон с Джунсу или нет. В выходные мы прятались во дворе, подглядывая с военным биноклем, который Чанмин одолжил у своего отца, за входной дверью и двумя окнами на третьем этаже. По ночам, лежа в постели, мы придумывали путанные диалоги и запасные тактики, чтобы при встрече выяснить правду. Я заходил за Ючоном на его новую работу, тоже в ветеринарной клинике, и старался ненавязчиво раздобыть информацию. Чанмин обедал с Джунсу.

 

Через неделю мы, как два детектива из фильмов — в плащах не по сезону, в темных очках и с газетой — устроили настоящую слежку и... нас застукали с поличным. Плата за содеянные грехи была ужасна — целый месяц уборки у них дома, но зато мы узнали, что хотели.

 

 

Август был слишком жарким, и я перестал считать признания в любви.

 

Чанмин ходил по квартире в одних шортах с бутылочкой холодной воды и слушал японскую музыку, подпевая. Мы ездили купаться на озеро, а на обратном пути, вместо того чтобы поехать домой, он отвез меня к своим родителям. Его отец пожал мне руку и пригласил на ужин, сестры разглядывали меня с любопытством молодых девушек, а мать крепко обняла.

 

Я впервые ужинал в настоящей семье, где есть разговоры ни о чем, споры о том, кто будет есть самый большой кусок мяса, теплые подшучивания и обсуждения знакомых и соседей.

 

Ночью Чанмин обнимал меня очень крепко, пока я рассказывал ему о своей маме, а когда влажные дорожки на моих щеках высохли, он поцеловал меня и сказал, что мы должны пригласить ее на это Рождество, и я согласился.

 

 

В сентябре я хотел посчитать дни дождливые и солнечные, но, в очередной раз шлепая по лужам, понял, что и это мне не удалось.

 

В сентябре я устроился на работу, а Чанмина пригласили на перевод известной книги. Ючон решил пойти учиться на ветеринара, а Джунсу — записать свой альбом. Это был очень занятой месяц, и мы все встречались только по субботам в моей любимой кофейне, где теперь я был тем, кто печет булочки, пирожные и пироги.

 

Мы садились за дальний столик, заказывали кофе и десерты и часами смеялись и грузили друг друга проблемами. А потом шли в парк и, не сговариваясь, упорно терялись в узких улочках, высоких деревьях и пышных кустах.

 

 

В октябре я начал считать желтые листья, падающие на наш балкон. Позавчера был 121 лист, а вчера Чанмин устроил генеральную уборку и подмел балкон. Я и опять сбился со счета.

 

— Летаешь в облаках? — смеясь, спрашивает Ючон.

 

— Считаю, — улыбаясь отвечаю я.

 

— Что на этот раз?

 

— Шаги до моего дома.

 

— Ровно 53, я точно знаю, — уверенно говорит он, — мы начали идти одновременно.

 

Ючон понимающе улыбается мне, а огоньки в его глазах яркие-яркие, точно такие, как были много лет назад на одинокой осенней автобусной остановке.

 

Пожалуй, теперь я буду считать мои осени, потому что самое важное в моей жизни всегда происходит в сезон опавших листьев.

 

 

 

 

**Конец~~**


End file.
